


Freshman

by Invasion



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invasion/pseuds/Invasion
Summary: (This is the new and improved Freshman. For many reasons, I needed to refresh it. It started out trash which forced me to create random-ass plot to fill in space whenever i wanted to write. New characters, new dynamics, and more digressions from Siege's shallow lore.)





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freshman (Old & NONCANON)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072569) by [Invasion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invasion/pseuds/Invasion). 



> tw: rape, watersports, the word "faggot", et al.
> 
> reader beware.

The blades of the helicopter turmoil around violently as the attached body lowers Ethan towards his new home, where he would spend the rest of his life- there was nowhere to go from Rainbow. It was the highest, most honorable place he could possibly be in. He felt an odd sense of completion, one he hadn't felt before. Perhaps, he thought, there were even higher positions, that were less storied of. He wasn't sure. He couldn't be until he got to them, forming quite the dilemma. His brain didn't want to settle on an answer, so he forced in another thought to counteract it; he knew these were the best of the best. Most of them hadn't missed but a select few shots in their careers. He had yet to know many of them, but was sure he wouldn't fit in.

First of all, he was a doctor in the military before anything. Then when he was needed for low-level infantry, he almost died trying to save someone on the field. When he was later forced to fight and care, having been promised discharge if he attempted his doctorly duties in the field, was when he finally succeeded in beginning his soldier career. Less than a year later he had been promoted many ranks for his accuracy, ideas, and dedication to his work. It had only been a few years since then. He finally was board-certified, his "residency" of sorts having been completed in the field. He had been informed that he'd be the youngest at only 25 years old (he did the MCAT without any college experience and passed). He was a young genius, and one of the best doctors in the world. His formal training was in emergency medicine; however he was working on a pathology secondary certification when he got the message in his mail from the Deputy Director himself that Team Rainbow were interested in having him.

He almost instantly accepted it, knowing it would be the greatest thing to happen to him. Indeed less than a week after that, he's arriving on the campus of the headquarters, far away from where he had been stationed, some unnamed place in the Blue Ridge mountains on the East Coast. He knew it was near two small cities, and that the base was top-secret. He still couldn’t believe it to quite an extent; that he was selected as one of the best in the world at what he did. Nevertheless, he didn’t exactly mind this. Few people mind ego-stroking.

* * *

The helicopter’s blades stop and the captain sitting next to Ethan pats his shoulder. “Go get ‘em Ethan, I believe in you,” he says encouragingly.

“Bye Marshall,” he says, “I’ll miss being under you,” he says, bringing himself into Marshall’s arms for a quick hug. “Goodbye,” he says after he pulls away. Marshall nods, not saying another word, watching Ethan as he walks away and towards the building in the valley, surrounded by mountains on all sides. The helicopter instantly begins to turn its blades again, starting to fly upwards. Ethan watches it the whole time, knowing there was no going back anymore. He realized how big of a burden he had put on himself by accepting the invitation. It’s as the helicopter flies away that he realizes just how the base was so secret. Despite its immense size- it had its own runway and helipad and a few hangars for planes of many sizes, as well as a giant Neo-Futuristic building composed of glossy white and extremely tinted black windows all across it, reminiscent of Tony Stark’s house- it was hidden behind a huge one-way dome. On the outside, it looked like the valley would’ve before habitation, but if approached by an approved vehicle, it was able to be driven into. It was some weird futuristic tech shit that DARPA would probably admire- or be responsible for. The Deputy Director then calls out to Ethan.

“Get in here Ethan!” he yells. Ethan nods and wordlessly begins towards the door of that large Starkesque building. It’s not a long walk and soon Ethan does arrive at the door, which the Director opens for him. “As you know,” the Director begins, “I’m the Deputy Director here. I run the show. You can call me Max. For the most part. I’ll skip the inspirational reasons why I believe you to be the perfect candidate for this years’ round of expansion. I’m skipping that to give you your badge and tell you to figure things out, Ethan. I believe you can,” he says, handing Ethan a small photo ID Badge with basic information about him; his age- 25, his height- 150 cm, birthplace- Bozeman, Montana, his room number- 50 and of course his picture, showing off in a good-enough detail his green eyes and (for a guy) longer dirty blond hair, as well as his general face shape, being his less strong jawline, skinnier lips, smaller nose, eyebrow thickness… The ID would be enough to Identify someone that looked similar to him for sure, but it’s not like there can be impostors here, nor would there be many 150 cm people to recruit for that job. He was often picked on for this height, or lack thereof, but he enjoyed it.

“Now,” Max begins, “Go to the armory, it’s just right there,” he points to the first door on the right, “and grab your stuff. Your room has the rest of your clothing. You aren’t actually right by anyone’s room, but across the hall is going to be Yumiko, she can help you work things out if you end up needing help, or you can come to me, I’ll be in my office down here. Got that all?”

Ethan nods, taking the badge and sliding it in his pocket. “Yes sir.”

“Cut the formalities. We’re family here. Don’t worry about Sir unless you’ve done something wrong. Even then, I’m Deputy or Max almost always.”

“Alright Max. I hope I don’t need you too much~” Ethan jests, shaking Max’s hand before beginning into the armory. The door’s latch makes a motorized click then the door props itself open for Ethan. He pushes it further and it opens, revealing a very tall Brazilian woman wearing a dark blue v-neck shirt and jeans. She was playing around with her silenced pistol.

“You must be the new kid,” she reasons. Ethan nods as she sticks out her hand. “Name’s Taina, I go by Caveira on the field, or Cav. I don’t really mind. Nice to meet you.” He shakes her hand.

“I guess you know all about me, heh~”

“I didn’t know we’d be getting someone so short though. If you want, I can show you around things?” she offers. He gives a nod.

“Yeah, I’d love that. Apparently I need to pick something up in here?” She nods back.

“Room number?”

“50,” he replies. She points to a cubby far away from her’s.

“All the way down there. You’re looking for a phone, a spare pistol, and a first-aid kit. Everything else should be in your room- that is, the clothing you’ll wear while you’re resting around here and a single pair of your battledressing for emergencies. Usually you’ll have time to come here, change into your battledress, there’s a few more pair down here, yours...” she walks over, setting her gun down and looking over his cubby with him. “Huh, it looks like a pitstop crew from F1 or something. Interesting. I’ll be looking out to see what all the benefits from that are. Anyway, so is your special fancy healing thing you’ve been developing. I’ll also be looking at that. Everyone will. They made us all install the receptors for it in our clothes which was sorta annoying, no offense. Getting stabbed each time I go out for training is a bit much…”

“It was the only way to deliver medications remotely like what I’ve been doing.”

“Yeah… neat, anyway, what’s the deal with your weird-ass suit?”

“Well uh… it’s got a copper inlay which, when given power, slightly slows down bullets, as well as being infused with a thick layer of Kevlar and Graphene inlay beneath that, so basically if I get shot in the sternum, the bullet shouldn’t get too far inside my skin.”

“What if you’re shot at by an HP?”

“Those would just expand in my skin and could be picked out with a tweezers. This suit should stop up to a lower-quality 7.62 before killing me. I could take quite a few 9mm’s.”

“Ah, that’s very much interesting. Want me to show you around the base, or do you need time to unwind?” He shakes his head.

“Go ahead,” he says, grabbing the phone, putting it in his pocket, taking the secondary 1911 and putting it in his pistol holster- he was still in his USNavy uniform- then holding the First-Aid Kit. She then begins towards the door.

“So, Ethan, what do you know about Rainbow?”


	2. Taina's Tour

“Well,” Ethan begins, “I know you’re all elite counterterrorists, I know I won’t fit in, I-”

“Oh shush Ethan, you’ll do fine with us. You’re just a bit short, but you can bring a lot to the team, and that’s what matters.”

“Fair… enough,” he says as they enter the hallway. She points to the left side of the hallway, specifically a door.

“That’s Max’s office. He probably has yet to tell you, but he’s a licensed psychiatrist, so if you need some mental help ever, go to his office first. It’s a slight conflict of interest but there’s no one else to turn to really, unless you manage to get a girlfriend or boyfriend, I guess. Speaking of which,” she begins as she opens the double doors at the end of the hall, revealing a much larger open-concept area that looked like the lobby of a very fancy hotel. There were a few restaurants, even some chains operating, and some nicer ones, then there were a set of a few elevators and some stairs. There was also a large garden and a row of spaced-apart doors on the opposite end of the area, which sat beside ads for a few movies. “… first of all, you’ve got everything you could need for a good date; fancy restaurants, movie theaters- everything. Second of all, they’re allowed. Two operators were caught in a relationship, not because they were flirting during a mission but because they started to sleep in one room together very often. Max realized that the most elite CTs in the world can separate their personal life from work, so he commissioned this lobby to turn into basically a cultural center. Mostly American things but some other cuisines are available too. He also explicitly allowed one-night stands, stating that they keep morale high. He’s super cool honestly, let’s us kinda do whatever we want to as long as no good guys get hurt and all the bad guys that were supposed to die still die. Our previous Deputy Director was a total controlling bitch, I joined at the tail-end of her tenure when everyone was voting for the powers that be to pick a new one. There are, in fact, higher powers, though it’s said that Max is one of the most powerful people in the world right now, up with the US President and Chairman of China. Sorry, that was a lot to dump onto you. Any questions?”

He shakes his head. “Not so far.”

“Would you mind… if I… nevermind, I’ll save that for later. Anyway, where do you want to go first: indoor range or the rooms?”

“Range first, then room so I don’t have to go all the way back.”

“As I thought,” she responds, grabbing his hand and continuing over to the elevators. Ethan blushes as she grabs him, quickly trying to flush it away by thinking about other things; he was slightly attracted to this woman he barely knew, probably because she was at least 180 cm tall, and he was into women taller than he was.

They go up the all-glass elevator to the 3rd floor. It was far, as the ceiling was very high in the lobby, but quick as the elevator was speedy.

Soon, they both arrive at the 3rd floor and get out. Taina’s hand had naturally fell from holding Ethan’s, and now rested to her side, much to Ethan’s dismay. She seemed seductively confident in showing him around.

The sound of a gun firing rings out as soon as they step out of the elevator. It was the deep noise of Deagle, a sound Ethan knew by heart. The large-bearded man turns around as he realizes he wasn’t alone on the floor.

“Oh, hey Taina, Ethan. Name’s Craig by the way, or Blackbeard if you prefer that. I’m sure you’ll get to know me better over dinner or something.”

Again, Ethan blushes. Craig was also tall, almost as tall as Taina, and seemed to enjoy control… something Ethan would eagerly have forced away from him. He simply nods in response.

“So there’s a ton of bays for shooting, and each one has control over how far away the target is. Also you can use almost any weapon in existence here, not just the ones you or even your teammates use regularly. Anyway, there’s not much else to it that you can’t figure out on your own time, I’ve got to take a shower soon so let’s go downstairs, how about that? Unless you wanna explore the building… or I could leave you two alone together.” She shrugs. Craig smiles.

“T-tour me around downstairs please...” he says somewhat innocently, acting like he didn’t know what she was alluding to. She takes back his hand and goes to the elevator. They go to the 2nd floor and enter the hallway. The hall was wide enough for pretty much the entire team to be uncoordinatedly rushing down it in an emergency, but still was sure to give plenty of space to the rooms; anything would be an upgrade compared to the dorms on the Navy’s campuses.

“So, do you want to check out a furnished room first to see what’s possible given some time, or do you want me to just show you around yours?”

“Furnished room first, please-” he requests, his hand still being held by Taina as she begins to her own room. Her card unlocks her door and reveals probably around 500 square feet of space- for sure quite huge. It had many weird decorations, and some more normal ones. There was a large bed, full fridge, microwave, a long green lightstrip along the ceiling and green lights in the fixtures- it seemed to be her favorite color- a few photos and posters, a couch, a TV, a dresser _and_ a closet, as well as a locked chest at the end of the bed. “So uhm… this is nice. What’s in that chest, u-if I may ask?”

“With that face, you’ll find out soon enough,” she smiles. “Seen enough yet, or do you want me to take you to your room as well?” He shakes his head.

“I think I can do that myself,” he giggles, slightly nervously.

“Well,” she smiles, “You certainly missed out on something by not inviting me in, so I guess my gift to you is just this,” she says, bending down to him and kissing his cheek for a prolonged time- until it was even slightly uncomfortable. His whole face had turned bright red from blushing.

“W-whaaa?” he asks as she pulls away.

“Next time I offer to go to your room, don’t you dare refuse. Trust me, I think you’d like that gift a bit more than just a kiss. Now shoo, I don’t want to have to spread some rumors about you.”

“Y-yes Mistr- GODDAMNIT! I am so sorry Taina. I was going for Yes ma’am,” he falters around, his face very flustered as he begins for the door.

“Hm? No worries, I’m kinda used to it at this point. Trust me, you’re not the only little boy who I’ve scared into not being able to control their words. Take care,” she says. He manages to somehow blush even more as he opens the door then leaves as he tries to make sense of what had happened.

He walks into his own room, which his key unlocks, and closes the door behind him, then unlocks the door just in case he got any visitors; he had expected Yumiko would check on him at some point if Max mentioned him to her. The room was far more bare. The lights were a less emotional pure white, there were no photographs of family or posters, there was no couch or tv or dresser. The only constants were the bed and closet and the small attached bathroom that couldn’t be much bigger than the closet- though at least both were walk-in and had some space. He sets down his First-Aid kit and begins to explore the room, starting by checking out the bathroom. It had a sink and a toilet and not much more space to move around than those took up. He was curious about how he would shower, though he thought he knew the answer already. He takes a deep breath then goes across the hall as instructed, knocking on Yumiko’s door.

“Ethan, that you? Come on in,” she says. The door was slightly propped open. He opens it and walks in, not bothering to shut it behind him. She looks him up and down. “What can’t you find?” she asks, standing up and walking to him, reaching out a hand to shake. He completes the gesture.

“Hey, Yumiko. So I assume the showers are communal?”

“Yeah, they are, if you aren’t comfortable with that then you can ask Max to move down the hall, those rooms are newer and get their own showers.”

“It’s fine. Gender-divided?”

She nods. “It’s at the other end of this hall, where you came in. If you walk out of the elevators, the girls lockers and showers are to the right, guys to the left. Hope you didn’t plan on getting lucky in the showers,” she giggles.

“Who says I can’t?” he asks, she giggles some more.

“You’re gay?”

“Nope, but I don’t mind either men or women,” he says. “A-anyway uhm… is there anything I should really know? About living here, like how loud can I get, what time to wake up, all that? How do I get into contact with all of you?”

“No one is in the rooms around yours so you should be fine until that fact changes as far as noise goes, but the walls are really thick. I’ve listened to music pretty loud with speakers and Masaru hasn’t mentioned it to me, neither has Elena. She would bring it up, she’s a bit uh… older in the mind, even if she is only 39. Also, no time to wake up. Max has been letting us waken when we want now that we aren’t all eating together, and there’s less of a schedule. Not even quotas per week or month for time spent training. As long as you stay a good shot, he doesn’t really mind what you do. If you want to talk to anyone, the numbers are all on your phone. They’re just extensions within the team that go per room number, then Max is 999 and Harry is 1 thousand. Has anyone told you about Harry?”

“Nope.”

“Oh, well he’s the grounds manager. He’ll get you set up with anything you need on the Rainbow Campus. If you need to get some furniture, he’ll arrange for a truck to the city, if you want to get a reservation in the food court or even get room service, he’s got your back. I’d make good friends with him if I were you. Vincente decided to treat him like a hotel receptionist instead of a friend and his food is always at the back of the queue. Anyway, anything else? Want me to tell you about the other operators, or tell you some about myself, perhaps over tea?”

“Su-sure,” he says, closing the door behind him. She had a couch too. “Can I sit down?”

“Of course,” she says. “Oh, and shoes?” He nods.

“Sorry about that, I’m used to America~” he says, bending over and taking off his sneakers. Yumi looks at his ass briefly as he did, giving it a firm grasp with her smaller hands; she knew he wouldn’t mind. He blushes.

“I-is that tradition, too?” She shakes her head.

“Not in Japan, but when a uh… when a cute guy walks in the door I do it~” she smiles, “Tea?”

He shakes his head. “No,” he says. Sh e brings over her own mug with some in it and begins drinking as she sits on the couch, looking at him- she was sitting with her feet curled up to her. He sits with his feet crossed over each other, looking at her. “So, tell me about yourself first, then we’ll worry about the other ops… seems like there’s quite a few to get through.” She nods slowly.

“Indeed,” she says. “Well, my name is Yumiko, I’m Hibana on the field. I’ve basically got this gun that shoots pellets that can melt metal in case terrorists can work their way around some reinforcements, which comes in handy often. Not much else to me, nothing that comes to mind as important. You can find out everything over time, I’m just here to tell you what everyone sorta _does_ so you can work easier with them all, as well as any weird quirks they may have, things you should know. We could be here all night talking about people but I assume you’ve got things to do, after all it is your first day.”

He nods. “So… who should we start with?”

“We could go alphabetical or by Counter-Terrorist Unit, pick your poison.”

“Let’s go by CTU… what all CTUs make up Rainbow?”

“Spetsnaz, GSG9, GIGN, FBI/SWAT, SAS, JTF-2, SEALs, BOPE, SAT- that one’s me!-, GEO, SDU, GROM, 707th SMB, GIS, some top-secret American unit, MPS, GIGR, SASR, Secret Service, and Jaeger Corps.”

“Ah, that’s… a lot. Anyway, let’s begin. Spetsnaz first. We’ll start with Maxim, or Kapkan. He’s got little laser tripwire things he can screw into doors that explode when tripped by someone who isn’t part of Rainbow. Then there’s Timur, or Glaz, he’s got a sniper rifle and a special magnifying lens on it that highlights OpFors. Shurhat, or Fuze is next, he’s got cluster charges that he can push into windows and doors that detonate all over the room. Good for clearing rooms, bad for hostage negotiations. Oh, and Tachanka. He has a turret.”

Ethan giggles. “What more could one expect from the Rus?”

“Yep, then there’s the Germans. GSG9. Starting with IQ, AKA Monika. She can view electronic devices some 15 meters away thru walls and stuff. Blitz, or Elias, and he’s got a torso-length shield with a flash on it so OpFors can’t see. Dominic, or Bandit can make reinforcements electrified so they can’t be breached with stuff like my X-Kairos. Jager, or Marius, has Active Defense Systems that shoot down grenades that come close. Then, GIGN, or the French. We’ll start with Julian, or Rook. He has nice armor plates we can slide into our plate protectors… I’ve seen your suit though, I’m not sure if you can have one of those.”

“I’m not sure if I’ll need one. Did you hear about what it can do?”

“Yeah, I’ve heard mutters. Taina and I were texting a few minutes ago, she was telling me all about you.”

“Really, what did she say?”

“Oh… nothing you should worry about. If she’s right about you, that is.”

“… what does that mean? What does she think about me?”

“Don’t worry about it Ethan, I wouldn’t push it with her either… unless again, she’s right about you. Then you’ll have a good time.”

“Did she tell you about the uhm… you know what I’m talking abo-”

“Yup. Talked about how hard you blushed, how she noticed your boner. She isn’t an idiot. She knows you’re into her.”

“Is that… is that why you slapped my ass? Because she thinks I’m a sub?”

“No, I slapped your ass because you’ve got a thicc ass. Can I keep telling you about the ops?”

“Sure,” he says, blushing again.

“Well, then there’s Gustave, or Doc. He’s a field doctor, kinda like you, he can give people more strength if they’re on the brink of death. Heal up their wounds from afar. It’s like what you can do, but more primitive, though it is more effective. Twitch, or Emmanuelle, though she goes by Emma or Em, has special drones different to those everyone else gets provided. Hers are quieter, have better cameras, and have a taser built-in. Super complex stuff, if you’r nerdy, I’d get to know her. Gilles, or Montagne, has a larger shield than Elias, but it doesn’t have the flash. Goes from head to toe though. Moving to FBI/SWAT, Jordan- Thermite- does what I do but bigger, though he’s got to walk up to the reinforced wall… it’s a bit harder but more effective. Jack- AKA Pulse- can sense heartbeats through walls. Miles- Castle- can reinforce doors and windows better than the rest of us. Eliza or Ash has the wonderful ability of shooting a giant breach charge into a wall and running at it, full-speed, as it explodes and opens a hole for her. She’s insane. And we’re one-third of the way thru.”

“Can you just… skip most of them and tell me about the important ones, the one I need to know about?”

“Sure. You said you go both ways, right?”

“Yeah, how does that matt-”

“You might want to look into Mark- Mute. He’s not a talker but he’s a total top. Same with Craig, Taina says you met him at the range?”

“Mhm”

“Yeah, he’s also a dom. So is Sebastien, or Buck. He enjoys torturing people with Ice… I hear.”

“Just… tell me about the _important_ ones, not the ones I should hit on.”

“Ah, I see, you’re interested in pursuing Taina aren’t you, you don’t care about the other guys, well that’s-”

“Shuddup and tell me about the important people, o-or I’ll… uh… fuck.”

“You want to fuck? Buy me dinner first-”

“No, that’s-” he blushes, “Not what I meant!”

Yumiko reaches forward her head into his and deeply kisses his cheek, just as Taina had, but on the other side…

“Oh...” he says. “You didn’t have to-”

“Shh. I’ll tell you about your ops if that’s what you’d rather-”

“No, I’m fine with-”

“Doesn’t seem like it. Anyway, important ops. You’ll need to be friends with Doc in case you go down, Rook because his supplies are limited, Valk because she’s scary, Cav because she’s also very scary, me because… well I like you, Echo, my fellow SAT member, because he’s got his drones all over the place and plays around with them, you don’t want to be his test subject. He’ll make you nauseous. Frost loves pulling pranks, it’s better to be helping her with them than being the victim, they usually end with lots of humiliation and… wait you might like-”

“Shut the hell up, just because I’m smol doesn’t mean I can’t fuck you up!”

“Shhhhhhhh. Dokkaebi will hack your shit, Nokk will scare you. Other than that… nothing really.”

“Only one hacker?”

“Yup, but Grace has the skills of a whole team, don’t worry.”

“Ah… well I uh… have to get going. Thanks for the help, Yumiko.”

“No problem… but… about that dinner I mentioned?”

“Sorry Yumi, I’ve got to sink into my surroundings, get used to the place. Thanks for being so friendly by the way~”

“Oh, no problem. As I said… I like you, so if you ever need anything, you know how to contact me. Or of course, I am right across the hall.”

“Well thanks overall,” he stands up, shaking her hand as she nods. He turns towards the door and she slaps his ass, much harder this time. He, having not expected it, lightly moans before covering his mouth.

“Hahahaha, cutie,” she says. He blushes as he opens the door, missing his shoes as he walks away in his fluster. She smirks, standing up and grabbing them, putting them on her desk, then jumping onto her bed, her tight short shorts and loose pink tanktop settling on her as she sinks into the mattress. She smiles and turns over, laying on a pillow. She was obviously very happy, having been hiding it as long as Ethan was inside. After a few minutes, she turned back over, stripping as she laid underneath her covers in bed warmly. It wasn’t near time to go to sleep but after seeing Ethan, she couldn’t help but want to do something to herself, and it was taking all of her energy to not begin jilling, somewhat expecting Ethan to knock on the door at any second and grab his shoes. She wanted to be exposed, not embarassed…


	3. Taking Tips from Masaru

Ethan walked into his room and found it feeling oddly baren. He had just seen two very well-furnished rooms and had no clue where to begin on making his look normal… but he still wasn’t sure if the furnishing is just a soft girly thing to do and he hoped to at least preserve some of his manliness to his fellow operators, hoping for an ounce of respect.

“Hmm…” he begins to think aloud, “Who was I supposed to make friends with? Echo. He’s a guy. Sounds manly enough.” He grabs his phone and starts a text convo, noting his real name being ‘Masaru’.

“Hey _Masaru_ , I was wondering if I could look around your room for some inspiration? I’m new and need to see something. Thanks, Ethan (AKA Spectre)”

He almost instantly gets back a reply;

“Heya! Of course! I’d love to talk with you as well ^,^”

 _So he’s a bit weird..._ Ethan thinks to himself, but doesn’t dwell on it anymore, rather quickly beginning out his door and going next door to Yumi’s room, knocking on it. The answer came almost instantly in the form of the door swinging open to reveal Masaru, whose twinkish face and hair and attire all hid his room for now; the attire being a pink _Hello Kitty_ Onesie. He looked like a small child.

“Well then,” Ethan says, grunting quietly. “Want to let me in?”

“Of course,” Masaru says, looking down at Ethan’s feet briefly, noticing the lack of shoes that Ethan didn’t, and looks back up at him as he stands aside, revealing the room. It was lit up in a pink light haze similar to that of Taina’s green, had various anime posters, a few bodypillows, plenty of stuffed animals, and was the most girly room thus far.

“Well then,” Ethan steps in, not bothering to sit down as he looks around the room.

“What do ya think?”

“Now Masaru… no offense, and I know this is a pretty bad first impression, and I don’t mind your style at all, but like…” he begins to whisper, “ _I was looking for a guy whose room was manly just to know what it looks like, what I should look out for… how to get street cred… this isn’t what I was looking for but… I honestly think I’m gonna do something like this..._ ”

“Really?! Well for pointers, most other guys just have bland rooms, a small chair and TV, a pullup bar… it’s what you’d expect. But if you’re a uh… well, what term do you prefer for uh, people like you and me?”

He shrugs. “I like femboy more but twink works...”

“If you’re a femboy, I’d express that in your room. For the most part, if anyone else _is_ in your room, they’re probably about to or are sleeping with you. And if you’re sleeping with someone, chances are they know all about you already and a room like… well, this, wouldn’t be too jarring. That’s my philosophy.”

“So, does that work in practice? Or have your partners looked at you funny whenever you ended up in your room together?”

“Well, whoever has neighbors that don’t care about things going thump in the night tend to get the bedroom. Yumi keeps me in check often, so does Lesion. At least, that is, when I wasn’t sleeping with him. God that hurt...”

“Well then. You’re open about sex.”

“Why not be? It’s a human process. Like how you often eat dinner with someone you like. Does that mean you shouldn’t talk about foods with your friends? Of course not. Plus I can trust you not to take advantage of the fact that I’m a bottom because you’re envious of my very much gay room, I’m making the very easy assumption that you’re also a sub.”

“Don’t tell Taina.”

“If you’ve talked with her- and since it’s your first day and you know her name and that she should be feared, you have- then she knows. Trust me. Oli came talking to me about room décor as well, and mentioned her. She had him all figured out.”

“There’s another twink? Oli, you said?”

“Technically it’s Olivier, but everyone calls him Oli and he doesn’t seem to mind. Just… please don’t mention anything about pregnancies or whatever, not when he’s sober at least.”

“Oh… ok then. Well I should probably go. You said I _should_ decorate my room how I want?”

“Yup, of course you should. It’s your space, not the team’s. Plus, no one lives around you, you have no neighbors, and thus you can get as loud as you want in your room. You’ll figure it all out quickly Ethan; I’m sure guys will be jumping all over you.”

“What about girls?”

“Girls play harder to get, but I dunno. Taina fucked Oli within the first week, I bet you’ll be in the same position. She’s not a big fan of asking before she does things, so I hope you can gather from context clues what she’s into. I’ll give you a bit of a hint though; she carries that knife on her on dates too,” he smiles as he reaches into you for a tight hug; he was just a bit taller than you. “Good luck on getting laid, good luck on designing your room, good luck overall. Just text me if you need anything else, I’m almost always in here working on my robot stuff,” he says, pulling from the hug. Ethan nods.

“Alrighty, I’ll make sure to let you know, heh,” he says, beginning to walk out of the room. Masaru smiles and sits back down at his desk as Ethan shuts the door behind him.

“Interesting little guy. Must be the shortest person on the team… seemed shorter than Siu… he’s kinda cute. If I was a dom… I’d be in his messages by now,” he tells himself as he fires back up his laptop, logging back in and opening up IDEA, resuming work on some code infrastructure.

Meanwhile, Ethan arrives back in his room and sits down, looking around. He sits down at his desk, which had a laptop sitting on it. He eagerly opens it to see what’s installed…

It turned out to be a very simple basic linux distro with a web browser and various utility applications. He opens up Firefox and quickly finds his online journal site, beginning to write about his experience…

“A New Page: Today, I finally am here at Rainbow and I couldn’t be happier. I’m already making good friends and I think a few girls like me already, I can’t wait to see where this all goes.”

He didn’t have the energy for much more from there, closing out the laptop then looking thru the closet. He finds a soft pair of Pjs, putting them on. They showcased his “Spectre” logo and light pink coloring. He looks himself up and down, then checks his phone, realizing it was getting late. After some deliberation, he leaves his room, heading over to the elevator and going back into the lobby.

It was still brightly lit, and all of the restaurants were still open. After all, it was only 8:00. He wasn’t too hungry and decides on Fast Food from the Chick Fil A, picking up a 12 count nuggets and a large fry, sitting at one of the many food court tables and beginning to pick at it slowly.

After a few minutes, he gets a text from Taina;

“I know today’s been stressful, but I can help you unwind tomorrow night if you want. If not, I’ve been chatting around, and a few of the guys wanted to pick up some drinks from the bar. I think that’s a bit much to put on you right now though...”

to which he quickly responds;

“I agree ;)  
Want to eat at that ‘Harvest’ place, then? Or did you have another idea?”

“Harvest sounds fine, I was more thinking skipping the whole date deal, but if it makes you feel any better, I wouldn’t mind.”

“Wdym”

“I mean that you should come to my room tomorrow night whenever you’ve got time and I can show you what your motivation is for helping me up when I get hurt in the field.”

“I’d prefer at least going on a little bit of a date first… maybe?”

“*sighs* If that’s what you want, then you can get it. This will be the last decision you make involving me.”

“OwO”

“Quit that weeb shit, you aren’t Masaru, it’s much less cute when I haven’t seen you streaking thru the lobby wearing nothing but your half-mask and pink-and-white striped undies.”

“Maybe whenever I do get that drink with those guys, they can tell me about everything that’s happened, the sorta timeline of important events...”

“Or I could. What else will I do over dinner? Tell you about myself? I’d rather not. Find out about you? You learn more about someone in the bedroom than over steak.”

“If you’re going to not enjoy a date we don’t have to do it...”

“Oh… trust me, I can find ways to enjoy it >:)”

“Oh.”


	4. Taina's Turn

Ethan wakes up slowly, nude, having not set an alarm as he had a late night ordering various things online to his PO box in the city with _**FREE, OVERNIGHT SHIPPING**_. “Yeah,” he had thought, “We’ll see about that.”

After a few minutes of tossing, turning, grunting, groaning, and rubbing his eyes, he rises, sitting up in bed. His room felt dark and desolate; he still was missing so many things. Luckily that Amazon order seemed to be tracking on-time according to the phone app. After checking on some things on his phone, making sure no one had wanted to talk or anything, he put his legs to the side of the bed. They didn’t reach quite to the floor. As he shifts his body towards the floor, he feels himself slip, eventually falling onto the ground with a loud thump.

“Gah!” he yells out, trying to get up but failing consistently. The floor was very wet and slippery right beside his bed, between it and his desk. He resorts to crawling to where it wasn’t wet- the bathroom- and using the sink as a handle. After regaining his posture and grabbing some towels, he moved into his closet and found his shoes from the night before, as well as putting his Pjs back on, putting them on, then laying out the towels to dry up the floor between the door and his desk/bed, then sits at his desk and writes an email to Max;

“Hey Max! Sorry for bothering you so early in the morning, but I was wondering if could get my clothes from home? I have some stuff there that’s really nice and I don’t want to have to re-buy it all. Thanks, Ethan!”

After a few minutes he gets a response;

“No worries Ethan, my sleep schedule is fucked up, it’s no big deal. Anyway, for-sure. I assume those clothes are with your parents? If so, get one of them to mail it to your PO box in town.  
\- Max”

“Thanks!” Ethan responds before creating an email to his mom;

“Can’t tell you why I’m here or why I need my stuff, but can you mail me all my belongings ASAP? PO Box 850, Boone, NC.”

A few minutes later;

“I’ll get you all of your clothes in Same-Day delivery on UPS. Have fun sweetie!”

He smiles as he reads this message, closing out Thunderbird and starting outside, going into the hallway. On his way out the door, he trips once more, this time on a tripwire that was installed on the outside of his doorframe. Right where his head lands, there’s a note.

“You should probably talk to Tina about her prank insurance program. Stuff like this happens all the time.”

 _Is that that Frost bitch that Yumi mentioned? Maybe I should look into that…_ he thinks to himself. He sits up, turning around and breaking the tripwire, pocketing the note to later add it to his to-do list, which was already fairly expansive. After finding his balance again, he goes down the elevator and into the food court. It seemed to be earlier than most people were up and only a few guys were eating, all at one of the indie restaurants, so he decides to go there as well. A sign said to sit down to be served, so he did, but one of the guys yells at him, his accent giving away German heritage.

“Come’re Ethan!” he yells.

“Wh-why?”

“We want to get to know you better,” he reasons. Ethan shrugs, getting out of his chair and walking over to sit with the German triage. “Hello. Name’s Marius, or Jager on the field. To my right is Dominic, Bandit, and to my left is Elias- Blitz. Monika doesn’t eat with us. We have a deal for you.”

“O-oh? What’s the deal? What can I gain from it?”

“Well, Ethan, I’ll put it like this. You’re not gonna get much respect in Rainbow. It’s the truth. You’re short and you’re soft, and I doubt you can change either one of those,” he says, Ethan blushing. “See? That proves my point. Anyway, come get a drink with us tonight and we’ll see about letting you in our group. No one’s gonna fuck with you if you’ve got pure German manpower behind you. Forget Tina’s pranks, forget Meghan’s spying, forget Nokk’s predation.”

“So how is it a deal? Seems pretty simple, I just sorta have to show up tonight… sidenote: I’m busy tonight. Can we do it tomorrow?”

“Sure, why not. Meet us at the bar tomorrow, we’ll tell you how you can get in.”

“G-get in?”

“You’ll find out eventually, punk. Now scramble, eat your own breakfast before we’re seen together. I want nothing to do with you until you prove you’re ballsy enough.”

“Oh… okay,” he says, walking away and sitting back down. The whole table laughs at _something_ seconds after he sits down and he blushes, knowing it was probably something involving him. He sits and slowly reads the menu, noticing there were no prices anywhere. _So it wasn’t just Chick-Fil-A… all the food is free here. I think I’m in heaven..._

… Minutes later, the waitress stops at the table. “Hey, what can I get you this morning? Beverages? Foods?”

“Hey, I’ll take some Scrambled eggs, toast, and an orange juice please. Oh, and some bacon. Thanks.”

The waitress nods at him then walks away; Ethan could hear a deeper German voice mocking him; “This short motherfucker said _**thanks**_!”

“Hey, Dom, be careful. He’s just being kind to the lady. I’m sure he’s willing to do whatever to get our protection.”

“Yeah, but what you’ve got in mind is sinister.”

“I know. I said he’d do anything, if he isn’t willing, then he doesn’t deserve to be a client.”

“Fair enough,” Dominic’s voice says. Elias hadn’t spoken much thus far, he was definitely the outcast of the group, though not nearly as much as Ethan knew he’d be.

After eavesdropping on a few more of their conversations, his food and drink arrives at once, a large plate of Eggs, Toast, and bacon landing in front of him with a glass of orange juice; classic diner food. He began to dig in slowly, the trio of Germans leaving just about at that time, Marius stopping at his table quickly.

“Tomorrow night, don’t pussy out. Or else.” Ethan looks up at him and gulps quite a bit, obviously scared of the tall and imposing man. “If you don’t, then there’s nothing to worry about, bud.” Ethan nods.

“Y-yessir...” he says, before resuming his meal. Marius walks away with his crew and they board an elevator. After he finished eating, Ethan stood up, leaving his table with his wares just as Maris and Co. had done, journeying back to his room and laying down in bed; the floor all dry by now. He grabs his laptop, barely able to reach his desk from his bed, then sets it next to him, beginning to browse random corners of the internet, otherwise known as Reddit, as he had nothing to do. After getting bored of scrolling infinitely, he puts a movie on Netflix and watches it all the way thru, then another, time flying by magically without any disturbances. Before he knew it, it was 3:00. 

He decides he should do _something_ productive, so he opens up his idea list, then downloads AutoCAD, and begins to model a battlesuit revision; more specifically, designing a helmet. He hadn’t had one, but since the rest of his suit already looked like a fighter pilot’s uniform, it was the right move. By the time he had the general shape done- which ended up being a slightly modernized version of the helmet design with some flaring on it that would house controllers for the HUD he planned on implementing and the microphone, as well as bulges exactly where his ears would be to fit small speakers that would effectively create a headset combo, cancelling almost all noise naturally due to the thickness of the high-quality _metal_ helmet’s walls and an active noise cancellation system planned using outside microphones. As he began to design the circuitry that would be involved in this system, he got a text from Taina.

“It’s almost 6, when did you want to grab dinner?”

“Any time you’re comfortable with. I’m actually not hungry right now, I’ve done nothing today, so...”

“Then get in my room right now.”

“Sounds good.”

“I said right now, I didn’t tell you to respond.”

He was debating if he should apologize but quickly decided not to, quickly walking out of his room and to Taina’s, then knocking on the door.

“Come innnn~” a seductive voice says from the other side of the threshold. He reaches to the door handle and opens it, instantly able to see Taina wearing nothing but a bra (which showed her breasts well enough, easily large Bs to Cs) and panties, sitting on her bed in a rather revealing way. She has a single finger beckoning him inside. He quickly walks in, closing the door behind him. “Now lock it.” He complies. “Strip. I want to see what you have to offer me.” He blushes innocently. “Do it. Now, before I do it for you with my knife.” He scrambles his hands around his Pjs, lifting off his shirt which would only show off his completely flat and very much not tan chest, which literally paled in comparison to her’s, not only in color but also build, hers far more muscular. “Pants too. Do you know what ‘strip’ means? I’ll bet this is your first time you slut.” By the time she had finished her demeaning of him, his pants were all the way down, showing his member in full view, his face flushed red and the rest of his body pale.

“Hmm…” she begins. “Walk over here and get on your knees,” she demands, standing up right in front of the bed. “Y’know,” she says as he slowly shuffles over, “I expected you to be smaller. Tell me, little girl, how big is your clit?” He flusters at this.

“I-uh-Uhmmm… I think it’s like… 20 cm? Somewhere around there.”

“Ah, not bad for a slut. Most of you girls have less than 15. Don’t get me started on Masaru-” she giggles. By now, he was on his knees under her body. She starts to lower herself on his head. “Look upwards, stick your tongue out, and lick my pussy. After I orgasm… then we can talk about pleasing you,” she smiles, taking the strap of her panties and moving it aside, showing off her tight cunt.

“You have a beautiful pussy,” he says as he looks at it. Her body quickly lowers down onto his mouth and he begins licking.

“I didn’t have admiration of me on that plan, slut. Keep the talking to a minimum. I haven’t jilled in 2 days, this better be good or I’ll punish you. Before you have to ask about it, yes, I know how submissive you are. I can still punish you. I could imagine you don’t want the whole team seeing and able to use your naked body for… oh, a week. You can go that long, only feeding on cum, right? I’m not sure. I hope so, I’d just _hate_ to lose you because… you aren’t the worst at giving me head,” she says, only moaning a little bit, “But you’ll have to really stick it in there and lick it up like you mean it. I could always lock you in chastity. I know a guy like you probably can’t go a week without touching his penis.” He grunts as he hears this and she adds to her comment. “A month if you’re sassy.”

Ethan, being logical and not wanting what seems to be already the best month of his life ruined by not being able to jerk off or have sex, at least not in the traditional sense, so he sped up his licks and made them deeper. Taina, atop him, began to grope her breasts as her moans started overpowering her monologuing abilities, getting more consistent as she reaches behind herself and prods her finger at her ass, her other hand moving from her tits to her mouth and beginning to slowly thrust in and out two fingers as she rode the waves of pleasure. She wasn’t able to give any more snarky remarks or punishment ideas, just very simple commands as she neared her orgasm, his tongue tiring after 5 minutes, her entire body pulsating after 10 as she simply kept saying “Faster!”, “Harder!”, or “Deeper!” Only a few minutes later would she announce her orgasm.

“I’M CUMMING! TAKE MY SQUIRT IN YOUR THROAT YOU LITTLE SLUT!” she yells in euphoria as she convulses even more, holding down herself on her bedframe as he keeps licking, her pussy releasing a stream of squirt down his throat as he drives her over the orgasmic cliff. She couldn’t hold herself anywhere near in place as she reaches this violent orgasm, almost falling over, then promptly falling forward onto the floor as her body looked like it was seizing for a few seconds before calming down. Ethan was busy digesting both the squirt and what the hell she was doing.

After she _had_ stabilized herself, she commanded him; “Stand up against the bed, hands behind your back. You’re under arrest by the Batalhão de Operações Policiais Especiais for being a slut. You have no rights,” she says, standing up, grabbing handcuffs from her bedside table. Ethan gets up as she demands, doing exactly as told as she restrains his hands with the cuffs, then taking some rope and sealing the deal, immobilizing his arms. “Legs together,” she demands, and he complies, adjusting his posture as told. She then takes an odd-looking device out of her bedside table, pushing him up on the bed so he wouldn’t fall, then bending his legs together and tying them like that, sorta a half-hogtie. “Except,” she begins, grabbing a dildo gag and putting it into his mouth, then tying it around his head so he was constantly getting throatfucked and could barely breathe. Furthermore, she placed a blindfold over his face so he couldn’t see, then plugs in both his ears so he couldn’t hear anymore; that is to say, he was now unable to hear, talk, move, or see.

Now that he was completely restrained and mostly deprived, she grabbed yet another device; a flogger. She tapped his ass with it, having her fun teasing him before delivering a harsh slap with it, stinging his ass as she did. He grunts into the dildo but isn’t able to do anything except slightly squirm. She took a thick, 10-inch dildo from her collection, prodding it against his tight, virgin hole. He tries to resist it, but he can’t, and her hand slowly gets closer to his tight and thicc cheeks as the dildo gets further into him. Once it was very far inside, almost disappearing, she flips a switch on the bottom and it begins to vibrate violently. He begins moaning as it massages his prostate, and she takes a cane, pondering what to do with it. She sighs as he begins squirming too much from his pleasure and fear, pinning him down with one hand, while taking the cane and caning his feet, making loud cracking noises as her muscles allow her to deal damage on perhaps one of the most sensitive parts of his body. He almost goes completely breathless from moaning so much into the gag, getting lightheaded as he takes the pain with no other choice.

She moves from his feet to his ass and resumes the caning, the stick nailing into his cheeks quickly and forcefully, stinging up almost just the same, his entire body moving causing his somehow still erect dick to massage itself up and down her bedsheets. He was nearing an orgasm and she could tell, so she flips him over and begins to cane his balls. He shrieks into the dildo but can’t fend for himself. The caning doesn’t do much except hurting him, however, as he starts releasing a load onto his chest. She grabs a vial, taking a break from the pain and scooping all the cum into it. After capping it off, she set it aside, then began to kiss the gag as if it were his mouth, reaching down and stiffly grabbing his cock and balls both in her larger hands almost completely somehow, him imagining exactly what it looked like before the pressure on his face was lifted and he felt and almost relieving feeling as some orifice surrounds his cock. It was tight, probably her ass, he would assume. She sat still on him, grabbing her flogger and beginning to strike it against his chest, turning it from basically white to a deep red, drawing blood in some spots. His body quivers with each strike, somehow pleasing him as his hips buckle up and down, in and out of her hole. She grabs her phone, sitting back on his cock, bending it extremely uncomfortably and beginning to text Yumiko about what was happening. He starts to buckle his hips, eager to release in her ass. His stronger hips actually manage to do it after quite a while, releasing a smaller load in her ass. She didn’t seem to mind and would stay on her phone for a while before setting it down, using her feet to take out his earplugs. 

“Since you were so generous to cum in my ass, I’m taking you to… a special place. You’ll see. Well, you actually won’t. You won’t feel it either...” she says, getting off of his now-softened length, putting the earplugs back in. He attempts at denying this transfer by squirming under her weight, but isn’t successful. She slaps his ass before he feels nothing, then a few seconds later, moved and put into a bag of some sort, then the zipper closing. The bag with him inside is picked up and his protests get more desperate then ever but fruitless. He’d remain tied up as later, the bag unzipped, dumping him into a tank of water. He didn’t know which way was up and it took him until he almost had drowned to get his nose above water. The earplugs soften up and fall out in the water just as he hears the door slam shut and Taina’s voice; “Sleep tight.”


	5. Shipments

When Ethan wakes up, he finds himself in his bed once more as if getting thrown into the tank of water was just a dream. He was no longer bound, however he could feel the immense pain that the vibrator caused on his legs. Nothing bothered him about what happened. As his eyes fluttered open, he noticed Taina’s arms almost supportively wrapped around his body. She was already awake and playing with his hair.

“G-good morning Mistress?” he says, a bit perplexed by this aftercare. She nods.

“Call me Taina,” she says, giving the very top of his head a little kiss. “Want me to get you breakfast? To leave? I know I was a bit harsh on you last night for your first time...”

She seemed a bit too kind… it was a bit unsettling to Ethan, but he slowly found himself nodding and answering; “G-get me some waffles please… and don’t worry about it. I enjoyed it. It hurt though. What… what was that at the end? I want to do it again, heh...”

She grabs her phone and begins to text Harry while she answered. “Sensory Deprivation tank. You couldn’t see, hear, or speak, so I went one step further. In there, you couldn’t feel or smell. Well, you could feel yourself and the vibe and the bindings, but other than that. If you want, I can put you back in?”

“Not right now, I need to eat something because I’m starving- last ate 24 hours ago- and probably some pain meds,” he says, trying to get out of bed when he realizes the collar around his neck and how tightly the leash was wrapped around his bedframe. “What’s this?” he asks after recovering from the accidental choke.

“Oh, it’s a collar. I didn’t want you walking around if you woke up before me because you shouldn’t be. I’ll get some pain meds, you aren’t going to move a muscle until you can actually feel them.”

“Fair enough...” he says, blissfully smiling. Not only did he not have to move, he also was wearing a collar. Taina slips out of bed, revealing she was completely nude and not just in her bra and panties like before, finally showing off her gorgeous tits. He stares at them as she walks around. They jiggled ever-so-slightly as she found his first aid kit and got some Aleve.

“First of all, I’m glad you enjoy my boobs. If you’re up to it, maybe a titjob later could be in order. Second of all; no, I’m not collaring you for realsies, but it was better than tying you back up. You aren’t mine or anything. Feel free fucking whoever you want. I’m just being kind to new guy.”

“So… you don’t have any feelings for me?”

“Oh, no trust me I like you more than most; more than I liked Oli, but for now, all this is is just a random kinky fuck," she says, taking out a dose of the pain meds for 12-hour relief. "Open up," she says in a voice similar to when she was demanding him earlier. He complies just the same and takes the meds.

"I assume you haven't dosed my Aleve with an aphrodesiac or anything?"

"Nope. After I put you in the tank, I jilled a few times before I went back to bed, smelling your Pjs and stuff that you had been wearing all day... you have a strong, distinct scent. No offense, it's not bad and it's not BO, though I'm sure you have yet to shower. It's kinda a cute little scent. I'll... stop trying to explain it. It's a weird thing I do, I like to smell my subs' clothing at some point. As a reward, I usually give them my soaked panties from masturbting to said scent."

"Oh... does this mean I get some of your used panties?"

"Yes, indeed it does."

"Yay! Also, big aftertaste on the meds, you got any water? Anything?"

"I have _something_ , but if you want a normal drink I'd wait for the lemonade I got you with your breakfast."

"What do you got?" he asks as she answers it, pulling out the vial of cum from earlier. "Open wide. Don't worry, I kept it chilled overnight in that very cold room with you. It's safe."

He blushes but opens his mouth and she turns the vial upside down, the cum slowly falling out of it. "You have a nice load size," she comments as she taps the vial and the cum accelerates the fall onto his tongue. He nods just as it begins to slowly drip. It was quite a big load and would see itself stringing into his mouth for quite a while as he let it creep down his throat. Once it was all swallowed, she takes away the vial, setting it aside. "I may have to milk you at some point, get some for myself."

"So... how many guys have you done this with?"

"Well it's different. With Masaru, I mostly demeaned him and his tiny penis, did some CBT, knifeplay, sat on his face while giving him a footjob, then turned him into a urinal when I needed to-"

"Wait... were you gonna do that with me?"

"I was planning on it but then I realized after I squirted in you and saw your face that you may not like the taste so I didn't push it and instead gagged you. Why?"

"I... would've enjoyed it," he admits, blushing a lot.

"Ah, well I can still do it, though I don't have to presently. Maybe next time."

"Next... time?"

"Yeah, as in on our next fuckdate."

"What's your timeline on that?"

"Next time we're both horny. Or when you're looking like too big of a snacc for me to resist."

"So what uhm... what would you do as far as humiliating me goes?"

"I don't normally do that because I do most things without asking first and I wouldn't feel comfortable being helplessly exposed."

"I don't mind. In fact, I'd very much enjoy that punishment you mentioned. Maybe with meals. I'm a hungry boi."

"Then do something to piss me off next time. Something _really_ bad would have to do, like perhaps pissing all over my floor or while I'm letting you fuck me, or not letting me restrain you to the point it's annoying."

"To the point it's annoying?"

"I prefer when I have to wrangle for control a bit."

"Ah. What's the harshest thing you'd do to me?" he asks as a knock is heard at the door.

"Hm," she says, standing up and putting on a robe that was hanging on the bedframe as she goes to answer the door. Ethan tries to hide his face from Harry as he delivers a few platters of food to Taina then leaves. She closes the door behind him and takes the food to the bed. "Probably having your cock in an electrified chastity cage, cutting up your chest while I pissed down your throat and had a similarly electrified metal rod up your ass and electric nipple clamps on your nipples, while you're pretty much helplessly bound except for your mouth being open, though with a bite in it so you can't bite my pussy."

"Sounds kinda hot."

"Sounds pretty damn painful," she says, "I'd probably give you multiple days of aftercare for something like that. Last night, we didn't actually do all too much so you're only getting until lunch time, then I've got somewhere to go. But you've got to get ready for the drinks with Elias, Marius, and Dom anyway. Plus, and I'm sorry I read your phone reminders, but you've got a fuck ton of shipments that arrived at your PO box."

"No worries, you were looking out for me."

"Actually... I was on your phone because... well..." she takes it and hands it over to him. He unlocks it and the photos app opens. He blushes as he sees pictures of himself bound in many positions; it looked like a professoinal photoshoot. "Don't worry, I only sent them to myself. They won't get out, you have my word."

"What about uh... fuck, what's her name? Grace?"

"She can't crack the encryption on our messages, not that I know of. And if she can... let's just say she's afraid of me. If she has broken the encrpytion, then she knows we fucked and knows exactly what would happen to her if she leaked the images."

"What's that?"

"Something... worse than what I said I'd do to you."

"Oh..." he says, opening the platter to find two 8" waffles, some bacon, and some syrup. The promised lemonade is right there as well, and he takes a sip to clear out the last sticky bits of cum still in his throat before beginning to eat the waffles and bacon. She holds him close as he does, stroking his hair and giving his cheek kisses.

After he finished eating, she took the plates to right outside the door then rejoined him in bed, slowly stroking up and down his body.

"So... you a virgin?" she asks, half-spooning him by now. He nods. "What are you waiting for?" she continues, "A lady you love? Or an opportunity to fuck a girl?"

"I'm not the uh... 'fucking' type. I'd rather be pinned down and have a dick forced down my throat and another up my ass while being demeaned."

"So what if a girl just started to bounce on your cock?"

"Virginity doesn't matter, I don't care who takes it." She grins at him, turns onto his chest and slides his half-hard cock into her pussy, sitting down on it. He blushes. "This works," he says. "Now I hope you know how to make it worth my while..."

"Don't doubt me," she says, beginning to ride his cock. He already begins to moan a little. "You... moan? From... wow... I may have to get some of my friends to have their way with you. You are pretty cute," she says, her tits jiggling more than when she was walking as she increases her pace. Some precum flows out of him. "I'm surprised you're a virgin. You do have a nice cock..." He blushes.

"Thank you Miss... sorry, thank you, _Taina_." She smiles as she hears this, continuing to fuck him as his moans increase. "I hope you're on birth control..."

"Don't worry, Eth. All the girls here have IUDs in, though I'd still wear condoms. It's not hard to run a paternity test in a place like this. I just can't stand condoms anyway, plus I doubt you have any..." she says, giving a few moans as she leans forward, using his chest as leverage to bounce on him even faster as she rides him harder and harder. "Fuck! I might cum before you! Goddamn!" she yells, her body quivering as the two of you reach an orgasm together, him shooting his largest load of cum yet into her pussy as she squirts into his member, her tight pussy contracting around his length as he reaches a euphoric climax. 

She slowly climbs off of his dick, staying atop him as she cuddles him closely, his hands traveling to her breasts and squeezing them slightly. She smiles. "T-thank you..." she says.

* * *

He awakens from his nap as the door slams shut loudly, looking to the side as he realizes Taina was now gone. He frowns and his heart sinks, saddened. He was beginning to enjoy the endless cuddles almost as much as he enjoyed last night, however he knew he had stuff to do. Feeling around his neck, he realizes the collar was now gone. At the foot of the bed was a gift-box. Sitting up, he looks at the tag on it and it reads; "From Taina, to the new guy." He examines the package, opening it up just after. Inside, he finds a few familar items; her bra, panties, and the vibrator that was up his ass the night before, as well as the collar that was around his neck and the attached leash. The dildo happened to have a Post-It note on it. "I know you passed your physical exam but I'm not risking putting this back inside me, so here you go. PS: Maybe I would like to collar you. Eventually." He went on to notice the panties were soaking wet with a mixture that smelled slightly of piss and slightly of pussies- indeed it was squirt from her masturbation session. Out of curiosity, he tries on the panties. Somehow, they fit him just right, without any adjustment or anything... 

He kept it on, tucking his cock inside of it then standing out of bed, going to his closet and finding a set of daily clothing to wear; blue jeans and a hoodie (with no shirt underneath). Both were very plain and not even branded and seemed like they'd wear down after just a few months of use. Content with his style, he grabs his phone and sends a text to Harry;

"Hey Harry, I was wondering if you could get me a truck so I can go into town ASAP?"

He begins typing quickly, sending a response;

"Sure. Since it's your first time, go with someone else so they can guide you on your way. I'll have it parked right out the door."

_Hm... I wonder who I should go with. Fuck it, Masaru._

He knocks on Masaru's door. "Hey," he says as Masaru answers it. He had a gaming headset on and seemed a bit rushed but excited to recieve company.

"Hey Ethan. How are you?"

"I'm good, look I was wondering if you could guide me into town. I need to go to my PO box then I wanna look at Best Buy. Harry said I had to have some-"

"I'd love to, give me one minute. I'll meet you outside!" Ethan nods in response and begins down the hallway, into the elevator, and downstairs. While he was doing all that, Masaru was explaining to his teammates why he had to leave so urgently.

-

A few minutes later, Masaru hopped into the car next to him. GPS guidance was already started despite the road being small and dirt.

"So," Masaru begins, "What all are you picking up at the PO box?" he asks as Ethan begins driving down the pathway.

"Mostly clothes from my mom, idk what else she packed in there. I asked for my belongings..."

"Ah, so what type of clothes? Does your mom know about your uh... feminineness?"

"She actually does, and really supported me. Got me lots of girly clothes heh~" he responds as the dirt turns into gravel and they pass the one-way barrier, only able to get thru due to their keycards. The rear view mirror seemed to instantly change from a view of the building to a view of nature. It was weird forcefield magic shit that was very interesting to Ethan, though he couldn't dwell on it as he drove away from it and around many corners on a gravel road at 30 miles an hour. Ethan would continue driving on, mostly in silence as the two neared the town, twisting up and down thru mountains by the time the path turned to real paved road. After multiple ear-poppings and about 15 minutes of driving, the two merged into a two-lane road, the city visible in the distance. They had to stop at a checkpoint to verify they had their Rainbow badges. Despite Ethan forgetting his own, Masaru's worked, opening the gate for just long enough for Ethan to drive through. After a few more minutes, they arrive at the post office. 

"Sorry about this all Masaru, but will you be able to help me carry the boxes?" Ethan asks.

"Sure thing," he says, "Don't worry about it," he adds as they get out of the car, opening the bed of the truck before going into the post office.

"PO 850?" Ethan asks the guy behind the counter, sliding him the key.

"You've got a large box shipment, drive your car around back. We'll get you your key back and all your boxes," he says, taking it and disappearing into a back room while Ethan and Masaru go out to the truck, driving to the back door of the post-office. The man from the counter greets them both as they step out of the car, then wheels out a few dollys of Express-shipping boxes. Masaru and Ethan loaded each one into the truck bed, then even more into the back-seat of the truck. They were all very heavily loaded with clothing inside of them. The man finally has one last trip out to them, handing the key and a letter. Ethan pockets the key and opens the letter, it reading;

"Hey honey! I just sent you all of your clothes, let me know if there's anything else you need. Oh and by the way, call me whenever you can and talk about whatever you're allowed to. I want to know what's going on!  
Sincirely, Mom."

Masaru giggles at it, having read it behind Ethan's back. "nice mom," he comments. Ethan puts the card in his pocket and looks at Masaru, raising an eyebrow before going back into the car.

"You know, I'm surprised he didn't ask if I was old enough to be driving," he says to Masaru as he fires back up the engine. "Don't you agree that I look 15? In words you can understand like a uh... shota?"

"Don't... mention shotacon please. I'm against it just like every other guy. Same for lolicon. But yes, we both do look indeed young, you younger than me because your face looks like the sun hasn't graced it for merely a second and you have childish freckles, green eyes... I'm far more boring," he reasons as Ethan begins to drive towards the Best Buy, it already being in the GPS for him. 

"Oh shush, you are not boring."

"Prove it!"

"Well, Masaru, first of all... you're fucking cute as heck. Second of all, refer to the first reason."

Masaru was too flustered to respond to this and the two remained in silence as they arrived at the Best Buy. After doing some light digging on his computer, Ethan had found out there was a large budget for in-town expenses, refreshed monthly, that he'd be able to dip into. Because of it only being monthly, he only had $5,000 to spend this month in town- the money he spent on Amazon was from a different budget- though it wouldn't be hard to stay under this budget as his shopping list was short.

The two walk into the Best Buy and manage to quickly find the 'Smart Home' section, at least with Masaru's help from when he had been here. Ethan grabs a few Phillips Hue lights that he'd be able to control with his phone, as well as a few other related accessories that would bathe his room in pure pink goodness, then went into the back to look at the wall of Televisions. Within minutes he found a good one; a 65" 8k OLED Samsung display with stunning visuals to it. After realizing that was a bit expensive, he settled for a similar 4k TV instead. He contemplated if he should get some gaming gear, as the laptop he was provided with was pretty high-end, deciding on not doing that quite yet. After checking out, he reconvened in the car with Masaru.

"Just a few more things bud, then we can go back."

"I don't mind being out of the base a bit every now and then, don't worry about it. Where do we need to go?"

"Well first, we're gonna go to the furniture store and get me a couch, cram that into the truck bed, then we're going to check out fridges and a microwave at Walmart as well as some food. Sound good?"

Masaru nods in response as Ethan begins driving.

-

The two arrive back hours later just before 5:00, having to call in a crew of security guards to help them move in the furniture and boxes, but within another hour, everything was all done and dusted.

Masaru and Ethan lay on the 3-seater brown suede couch, just like the "Dad Recliner" but extruded to be 3x as long. Masaru looks to Ethan.

"You owe me," he says with a smile. Ethan eyes him.

"You said you'd be fine doing it, you never said it was _favor_!"

"Well I've changed my mind. Come to my room when you feel like paying back your debt to me, and come with a few ideas of how to do it," he stands up, leaning over and kissing your forehead. "Until then, I'll be waiting~" he quickly scampers out of the pinkly lit room with the droning of the first show they could find on Netflix in the background. He turns off the TV and checks his as he feels it buzz with a notification.

"Still on for tonight?" It was from Marius.

"Sure thing," Ethan responds, before making his way down to the lobby and sitting next to the 3 men, all imposing to him as was pretty much everyone here, and asking them a simple question;

"So: Marius, Elias, Dominic. What do I gotta do to get in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inb4: that's not how a po box works u moron
> 
> also do note that i am aware that boone, nc, does not have a bestbuy. the closest is over an hour away and i can't fit a roadtrip in this already very long chapter.


	6. The Heavy Haze

“What you’re going to do, Ethan, is you’re going to steal a girl’s bra and panties, sneak into the girl’s bathroom, and stay there for at least an hour. Drunk. Try not to get too lucky,” Marius says, smiling once he was finished. “You up for it?”

“I uh… uhm… I’ll do it,” he says. “Now get me drunk, then I’ll be able to meet all of the criteria...”

Marius nods, sliding a tall mug of beer over. “Drink up,” he smiles. Ethan lifts it to his mouth and begins downing it all, managing to do it in one gulp. Marius nods at the bartender, who quickly fills it back up then gives it back. Ethan then manages to drink that one as well.

“Damn,” Marius says, “For being tiny, you certainly are thirsty. Now go be a pervert or you’ve gotten good beer for nothing.” Ethan nods.

“Y-yes sir,” he says; already knowing exactly where he’d get the bra and panties…

-

He arrives in his room then strips down completely, putting on his own pink lingerie set that did no favors towards hiding his 8 cm bulge. He blushes, knowing soon would be a popular time for showering and that he’d definitely not be alone in the room. After taking a deep breath, he finds his heart sinking as he runs across the hallway, all the way down it and to the door on his right, that being the door to the Women’s locker room. He sneaks his way in, quickly running into one of the showers and hiding in there.

Many footsteps brush past his hideout over the ensuing minutes; 5, then 10, then 20 passed slowly as he wasn’t able to move. 25 minutes in, footsteps echo through the room then stop right in front of him. The curtain of the shower is ripped open, exposing his effeminately-dressed body to a very tall, very buff nude woman. Ethan blushes, shrieking. She giggles calmly as if this had happened before and leans down; he was trapped in there by her body. She takes her hand and moves it to his neck, thrusting him against the wall while choking him. She looks him up and down.

“Here’s the deal, Ethan. I won’t tell Max what you did… _**BUT**_ , I’ll only do it if you come with me. I’m on your side. Trust me.”

“I-I trust you but… I’ve gotta stay in here just f-for five more minutes...”

“Why’s that little guy? Did you come in here on a bet?!”

Ethan slowly nods.

“Well,” she begins, “I don’t give a fuck about your bet. Figure that out on your own time. For now, you’re with me or… oh, well you don’t want to know what Max would do with you for being such a perv.” She keeps choking him, holding him by his neck as she leaves the shower and began into the locker room, then the hallway. Luckily no one was passing by or they’d be sure to take pictures.

They arrive in a dark room with an American flag and some weight equipment and Meghan throws him across the room, onto the bed, all the way from the door- the freefall as he landed perfectly in the middle almost blissful as flight.

“My name is Meghan, but you don’t need to know that, you won’t be talking much,” she says, walking over to him slowly and imposingly. When she arrived, she took off his bra as he faltered towards speech, blushing lots as he attempted to fight the incoming gag. Nevertheless, Meghan stuffs his bra in his mouth then takes a roll of duct-tape that had been lying around and wrapped it all the way around his head a few times, making sure to tape over his mouth nicely, then wrapping over his eyes before taking his arms, putting them above his head and taping them on as well to this one big strand, then tearing off the section of tape, all the while Ethan’s lower half was trying to fight it almost playfully, knowing he couldn’t outrun or overtake the large woman, especially with only legs to work with.

Meg slightly pulls down his panties, then uses pillows to put him in what looked like a breeding position, his back level and parallel to the bed, but raised just a bit using said pillows. With some more tape, she finds herself restraining his legs, too. Now that he was all bound, she went under her bed and got a large Pelican case, opening it, revealing to herself 4 large black spheres; Black-Eye cameras. After putting on some gloves and forcing open Ethan’s asscheeks with a spreading device, she begins to push in the first camera as if she was depositing an egg or thrusting in an anal bead; the only difference being that anal beads have a string attached, a way to take them out, at least an easy one.

“This is what you deserve you fucking slut,” she says, smacking his ass forcefully, even more-so than Taina had, after the first black eye managed to make its way in his tight ass. He groans into the makeshift gag, beginning to draw tears into his eye covering as Meg begins forcing the second camera inside of him, taking more time as she had to use it to push the other one even further in. The cameras were far thicker than the dildo and all of them were rapidly shaking via their internal motors, one of them right at his prostate making him moan a bit between the disgusted and hurt grunts, all very quiet under the louder and unrestrained sniffles from his crying as his body was taken advantage of without any action he could take; he couldn’t tell Max because she’d just tell him about his sneaking-in, and would be too embarassed to tell his teammates he got raped by his fellow American former-Navy member.

It seems to take ages for the third ‘bead’, then the fourth, to all make it in, him moaning a great deal, a bulge in his chest from the gigantic balls. After somehow inserting an even-larger-than-the-cameras butt plug, Meghan then searches her room very quickly, finding a syringe in the bedside table. She sticks it in his side then depresses the plunger slowly. She giggles to herself, pulling up his panties before holding him in one arm, going to her room’s door, opening it, throwing him out, quickly slamming it shut and locking it. Just as he hits the floor, Ethan loses conciousness.

* * *

Ethan wakes up, still very bound, though his eyes were now free to see. The room was dark and laid completely undecorated, but he saw a woman in a very weird headdress walk around with a paddle in her hand, striking it against his back as he raises his head up. Her danish voice speaks up briefly as she walks behind him to the door, opening it;

“I held him for you, he’s all yours. Don’t hurt him too much or I’ll come for your asses. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to be in his predicament,” she says, leaving the room before 2 sets of feet walk in.

“Well well well,” Marius’ voice speaks up. “You couldn’t complete the damn challenge. What even happened to you?”

“He’s gagged,” Dominic’s voice sneers, “I won’t expect much of an answer from him. Just untie him, let him know he’ll have to stay in for an hour this time if he wants in, without being raped, then let him on his merry way.”

“Not a chance,” Marius replies. “He’s tied up and vulnerable and by God I’m going to do something with his slutty little body.”

Ethan finds himself drawing even more tears now, rolling onto the floor in a misguided attempt at resisting his restraint.

“Be the better man, Marius. Don’t do this.”

“I’m going to-” Marius tries saying, interrupted by a loud punch and the noise of someone falling to the floor into unconciousness. Marius runs over to Ethan’s scared body, sitting him up and petting his hair.

“Don’t worry Ethan, I’ve got you. Marius was being a drunken idiot and I’m sorry,” he says as he begins to unravel the tape around his head and arms. “He’ll get sober and be glad I stopped him. Anyway, now that he’s gone… I’ll be honest with you. The protection thing is stupid. The last 4 people he’s- in airquotes- ‘ _protected_ ’ have all filed complaints with Max because he kept asking for favors and being an ass. Marius is on his thinnest layer of ice with Max. Either you can be a rat for Max and prove he isn’t stopping his behavior, or you let it continue. I don’t care, I’m still getting the courage to talk to max about it myself. Anyway, be free,” he says, having finished his monologue just as the last bit of tape freed his mouth to speak, though Dominic hadn’t thought about the other bit of tape on the other end of the cut piece at his eye that also tied his arms.

“Actually,” Dominic begins, standing up. “While you’re here… you owe me a slight favor, don’t you?”

“D-do I? You’re doing this for both of us.”

“Actually Marius is probably going to either rape me, hurt me, or embarrass me. My guess is acting like he didn’t care, slipping me the same stuff Meg probably gave you to make you pass out, stripping me down completely, and posting me in the boy’s bathroom between two gloryholes so I’m used as a throatslut and an ass-slut. So really, I’m just gonna do the same thing,” he smiles, stripping his pants off, his underwear hiding his cock. “If you do good, this will be our dirty little secret. And hell, if you’re any good, I may come back for visits more often.”

Ethan can’t speak, simply blinking at the German’s large package. It looked at least 30 cm long… Dominic smiles. “Strip my underwear off with your mouth,” he demands. Ethan rolls his eyes, biting down on his underwear, bunching up some fabric and sliding his head downward, causing his underwear to jerk down, but only a little, his immense length making it tough to move. He keeps at it, until eventually, Dom’s penis snaps out from his underwear and slaps Ethan’s face. Ethan moves away from Dom’s underwear, but only for a second before Dom slaps him back into place. “I didn’t say stop you slut. While I’m here you may as well show your full capabilities. Strip them all the way down then lick my toes clean, then we can talk about you getting this dick.

Ethan flusters up but abides, still bound at his legs, still unable to escape- barely able to feel his legs either from the plug pressing against all sides of his crotch.

After Dom’s underwear was completely off and laying on the floor, Dom sits down, his feet in Ethan’s face as Ethan reluctantly licks every square inch of nasty, smelly, uncleaned-in-days feet while Dom spits out demeaning phrases. It wasn’t too long before Dom stands back him, having stripped his shirt in the mean time, now completely naked. Dom’s dick lays right in Ethan’s face now, more erect than ever.

“What you’re going to do, is you’re going to suck my dick, and the tip will not leave your mouth until I tell you that’s okay. And if you so much as have one second without meat in your mouth, I will personally sell your body on the internet- to the first and lowest bidder.” Ethan nods in compliance. “Now open up before I have to start fisting you.”

Ethan frowns for a second before opening up his mouth, sticking out his tongue. Dominic smiles and begins to slide his dick in. “Yeahhhhhh, you like that don’t you...” he teases, “Now suck. I’m not here to be your training wheels,” he demands. Ethan quickly begins slowly taking his throat up and down the first 6 or so inches easily, barely choking at all. “Suck more,” Dom demands. Ethan begins to cry just a little again as he forces himself to take the whole thing. “Faster.” Ethan increases his pace, Dominic quietly grunting along as his entire dick gets sucked. He keeps demanding more and more speed as Ethan barely keeps up, though the feeling of sucking a dick causing him to release precum into his undies, him somehow aroused despite being angry and depressed at what his life had come to. He didn’t mind being used as a slut, but being used against his will by a slut wasn’t demeaning; it was rape.

It was a blend of emotions that only got strong as he continued, him desperately sucking as quick as he could to end the harassment, Dominic soon beginning to twitch and grunt, showing signs of cumming. A feeling of grossness overtakes him as Dominic shoots his sweet yet salty load into Ethan’s mouth. Ethan doesn’t stop- he hadn’t been told to yet. He continued at that pace for another minute as Dom continued to grunt, after a few seconds he slowly began releasing a stream of piss into Ethan’s throat. He chokes on it as he tries to find a way to get away with not swallowing it, but the sheer volume of it overtakes him, the stream continuing for well over a minute, forcing him to swallow every last drop of it, while still deepthroating Dom’s dick.

“Now stop and lick my balls,” Dominic commands once he was relieved. “But don’t you dare take your head off of my cock. Deepthroat me while you’re licking.”

Ethan rolls his eyes, taking his cock all the way once more, sticking his tongue out, attempting at pleasing Dom’s balls. Dom gets tingles up and down his body as his sweaty balls get licked, his musk now easily smelled by Ethan. Dom takes this time to trample Ethan’s stiff boner, stepping on it with one foot while the rest of his body reluctantly services him.

After a few more minutes of this, Dom finally says “You can stop,” before pushing Ethan off of his dick. Ethan looks up to him. “You look obedient right now. Like a cute little slave. Would you mind being my little slave?” he kneels down, pinching Ethan’s chin.

“I would mind. Please don’t make me your slave.”

“Aww, but you beg so well… Fine then. Goodbye,” Dominic says, standing back up and putting his clothes back on.

“Wait wha?”

“You’re truly an idiot Ethan. You thought I was gonna come here and save you? It’s all an act. Have fun dealing with Marius when he wakes up. I punched him harder than he wanted me to. He’ll take that out on you, I’m sure. Best of luck to you. Oh, and don’t worry about putting up a fight when I visit every now and then, it only will turn me on even more. And you don’t want this thing up your ass, do you?”

Dominic then snaps a picture of Ethan, then quickly leaves, expecting only retaliation. Meanwhile, Marius was still sound asleep. Luckily for Ethan, though, Dominic left him ungagged and mostly unbound. He quickly decided, however, it would be quicker to get someone other than himself to untie him. He wasn’t sure what room he was in, but guessed it to be Marius’. Well, he did until he noticed the white Nordic Cross on a red background, revealing it was Nokk’s room that the two were in. Nokk was all the way down the hall from everyone. It didn’t help whatsoever that the screaming might wake up Marius, so he figures his best shot is to do it himself, and to spare the embarrassment and possibility of waking up Marius. Instead, he begins to struggle against his tape.

* * *

After freeing his hands, he was able to undo his tape, though he still could barely walk and relied on crawling to get out of the room, then steadied himself on the straight wall of the hallway as he stood up, beginning to walk towards his room. He notices in he corner of his vision, Meg’s face peeking through her room-door, going back inside quickly as he notices and slamming it shut. He walks back into his own room, collapsing on the floor and trying to drag himself to his bed after closing his door, unable to reach up to the matress to pull himself up. He settles on the floor, grabbing the sheet from the bed, wrapping it around him like a sleeping bag, and falling asleep on the floor; after all, his phone that had been in his pants on the floor read it to be 11:30.


	7. Japanese Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning this one gets very very dirty and gruesome. and kinky ofc :3

Ethan wakes up on the floor with a small notecard on his chest. It read;

"Shit those cameras out and return them in front of my door, along with a picture of how wide your ass was when you took them out. You have until the end of the day. Good luck." He sighs as he reads over it, because he was fairly sure she took pictures while he was tied up just like Taina had done. It was only his first week and a stunning amount of blackmail was going on. He throws the paper to the side.

 _Was joining this team a mistake..._ he contemplates, not deciding on an answer by the time he decides it was time to get up and do something. He had barely eaten much, though by choice, in days, and was starving. In an attempt to get up, he places his hand on the bed, stabilizing himself as he gets to his feet, then jumps onto the bed, laying on it and beginning to pull on the plug. His entrance grows in pain as the gigantic stretched-out-bullet manages to squeeze through, causing him to gasp and even convulse a little, dropping the plug onto the floor. He takes his phone and takes a picture of his ass- just his ass, no face- then sends it to the printer. It was early enough that no one would be...

 _Oh fuck_.

The first online printer on the list was in Max's office, and he _was_ awake at this hour. Ethan shrugs this off, though, hoping Max would probably just laugh at it then throw it away. He then sends it to... **_There's a Library?!_**

\---

Now that the plug was out, and after he had recovered from _that_ , he began work at pushing out the 4 cameras that had been _oh-so-lovingly_ stuffed up his ass earlier.

\---

He found himself, after 20 minutes of grueling attempts at pushing each camera out of him, covered in a shot of cum, completely tired, almost-numb from the waist down, and feeling even more empty than before. To solve the last problem, he ordered room service. He had no way of helping his numbness, the food wouldn't fix his lack of energy after all the awkward pushing, and the cum... wasn't half bad. In fact, he scooped it up with his finger and licked that finger, now addicted to the taste of his own seed thanks to Taina. It almost calmed him down some after all the weird pleasure...

He lays back in his bed, far more comfortable than the ground as he awaits room-service. After not more than 10 more minutes, Harry knocks on the door. Ethan stands up, wrapping himself in a sheet to answer the door, taking the tray to his bed as he closes the door behind himself. _Surely Harry had seen worse..._

He limps back to his bed and lays down, opening the platter. On it was _one_ of the pictures. He could see black ink through the thin paper, obviously writing on the other side. He turns it over.

"When you have time, come to my office.  
\- Max"

Ethan blushes, setting the paper aside. Nevertheless, the platter also contained a large stack of pancakes, some butter, syrup, bacon, and a drink. He quickly ate and drank it all up, white-out-ing the message, putting his clothes back on, putting his platter outside the door, then roaming into the hallway with his parcel for Meghan. He finds her room, setting down all four cameras, covering the picture of his ass with them, keeping the plug as he wasn't instructed to give it back and it was quite a high-quality and pleasureful thing.

Now that that was done, he decided that he should do whatever Masaru needed him to, repaying his favor early before Masaru makes the payback too big, like getting him a girl or something. He knocks on Masaru's door, and he answers quickly.

"Come to pay back your debt to me?" Masaru asks him, Ethan nodding. "Come on in, sit down."

Ethan walks past Masaru and into the room. Despite it being early, it seemed like Masaru was in the midst of something already. Ethan then sits down on the couch, looking up to Masaru.

"Not on the couch silly, sit on my bed." Blushing, Ethan complies.

"What is it you want from me?"

"Well I want you to give me sex. Of some sort. I've been really horny and I saved up my orgasm just so you could get a nice load wherever you wanted it."

"You... do realize I'm a bottom too, right?"

"That's why you're doing _me_ a favor, silly. Now do it. Make a better walk-in if you want. Just... FUCK ME!" he says, obviously pent up with excitement. He covers his mouth, a bit embarassed.

"Fine, I'll fuck you I guess," he says, getting out of the bed, walking to the door, and leaving.

\---

Masaru hears a knock on the door just after Ethan leaves. He excitedly runs up to answer it. The second he opens his door, Ethan finds himself pushing his way in, forcing Masaru onto the wall, then closing the door and making sure it was locked with his spare hand while he pinned Masaru to the wall, making out with him, this was obviously a fantasy of his to endure, one he didn't mind giving.

Ethan's hands move from right beside Masaru to on him, exploring his body and Pjs, eventually beginning to play with them. His short effeminate body quivered some already as he finds his shirt quickly falling to the ground, having been lifted off by Ethan, then his pants were slowly teased down. After they were off and he was just in panties, Ethan grabbed him, for the first time since he arrived showing off his odd strength, at least for his size. His grasp around Masaru stays firm until he arrives at the bed, throwing him on it. Masaru straightens himself out, just before Ethan reaches forth and flips Masaru onto his back. He lets out a grunt as Ethan grasps Masaru's cock. Indeed it was as small as Taina had mentioned. Masaru blushes, looking to the side.

"S-sorry sir... I know my cock is tiny..." he says, obviously still ashamed of it. Ethan mentally notes this.

"Don't move a muscle or you're taking it all at once," Ethan says, Masaru nodding, shyly looking back towards Ethan slowly. By the time he was completely affixed on Ethan's body, it was completely nude, his large cock swinging out.

"W-wha..." Masaru says, his jaw falling to the floor. "N-nevermind, y-you don't have to fuck me~" His eyes were wide. Ethan slides off Masaru's panties to the midst of his legs.

"No, you asked for this, so you're taking it," Ethan says, pinning Masaru's legs to the bed with his hands, lining his cock up to Masaru's ass.

"P-please... you won't have to do anything, I absolve you of your favor..."

"Let me put it like this, you fucking slut. You could easily squirm out of this grasp. But you aren't. You want this, don't you?"

"... y-yessir... sorry I thought you-"

Ethan interrupts Masaru by slapping his cock and balls. Masaru loudly grunts and gasps.

"Shut the fuck up before I do it myself," Ethan adds, pushing himself against Masaru's entrance. He looks away from himself being taken, putting up a hand in front of his eyes, biting his lip as Ethan thrusts in as hard as he can, though it takes a few seconds for him to bottom-out. Ethan reaches his hand to Masaru's mouth, putting two fingers in and forcing his head to look at Ethan as he begins to fuck Masaru's tight little ass. Masaru begins moaning as Ethan thrusts in and out with both his cock and fingers, at the same face, having no remorse as he slowly turns Masaru into a tiny little cocksleeve. His moans increase, as do Ethan's grunts as Masaru's cock begins to deposit cum. Ethan uses the same finger trick he had been using earlier with his own cum, using his left hand to taste it.

"Mmm," he says, continuing to fuck Masaru. "Where should I cum... hmm..." Ethan contemplates, before pulling out on both fronts, forcing Masaru to flip 180 degrees, lying on his chest with his mouth exactly where his ass had been. Ethan then quickly thrusts into him, Masaru gasping from the flip and choking from all 20 cm of Ethan's length almost instantly forcing its way into his mouth. Ethan only needs a few more thrusts before he begins cumming, though he doesn't stop throatfucking Masaru, slowing himself, eventually pulling out, the last drops of cum spilling onto his face. He licks up what he can then swallows what was in his mouth and throat now.

"Th-thank you Ethan..." Masaru says. "I... think I owe _you_ now..."

"I wouldn't mind that," Ethan says. "Or we could quit this whole currency system and you could come to my room when you get horny."

"I'm always horny..."

"And?"

Masaru blushes as Ethan begins to put back on his own clothes. Once he was all dressed back up, he slides up Masaru's panties, a bit of residue staining them. 

Masaru reaches his hands forward, grabbing onto Ethan. Ethan would be surprised by this, falling onto the bed. Masaru giggles as he wraps his hands around Ethan's body.

"Now if you're going to treat me like that, you don't walk away that quickly. I _at least_ get a little bit of a cuddle... please?"

Ethan smiles. "Sure thing pal."

"M... maybe we could uhh..." Masaru was blushing a lot, turning Ethan around, looking right into his eyes, only a few inches away.

"hm?"

"Could we grab some dinner sometime?"

"I... uh..." Ethan joins him in the blushing. "I'd love to, Masaru."

"Call me kitten," Masaru smiles, giving Ethan a quick peck of a kiss.

"You're uh... the only person I've ever been attracted to enough to top. You make me wish I was a little bit taller so that I could treat you how you deserve; very roughly."

"It doesn't matter how tall you are, Ethan. If you want to top me, then top me. Even if you _are_ shorter. If it makes you feel any better, feel free to sub to anyone else. You make me feel special when you treat me all rough. If you need the same in order to keep going, I completely understand."

"Aww... sweet. You make me feel special too. But I may take you up on that. Taina likes me~"

"Really?"

"Yup, seems like it."

"Nice!... if you need to go now, you can. That's all I wanted to talk about, heh~"

"No, I have nothing to-" Ethan gets interrupted by a text on his phone that read;

"You left your shoes in my room the other night, I dropped them off in your room. ;)" The smiley is what alllured him.

"Ok," Ethan begins, "It may be more than just Taina," he says, showing Masaru the text. Masaru smiles.

"I doubt it. She uhm... she's in a relationship with Grace last I checked. Last meaning last week. _Why don't you go find out?~_ "

Ethan smiles, giving Masaru a headpat, then rolling atop him, pinning him down with a long kiss, pushing in his tongue as well as Masaru lay languid under him, blushing bright red. After about a minute of passionate making-out, Ethan pulls from the kiss. "Tomorrow night?" Masaru nods.

"S-sure..." he blinks a few times, then pinches himself. "Woah..."

"What, never been kissed before?"

"Not like that..." he responds. Ethan smiles. "Cya hun~" Masaru blushes even more from the name. "Sorry... cya _kitten_."

Masaru completely melts, unable to say anything coherent, though saying something that sounded like "Yes Daddy", while laying down in the bed, staring at Ethan, his mouth wide open. Ethan runs his head through his hair as he leaves the room, Masaru laying there, dumbfounded...

\---

Ethan leaves Masaru's room, blushing a bit from being called "Daddy". He walks across the hall to his room, opening the door up and walking in blindly as he feels his feet slip, his body landing on the floor with a crash. He hears the door close behind him, a blindfold put over his head, a needle pricked into his side, then bliss as he quickly fades into a sleeping state.

By the time he woke up, he forgot about the last few seconds of this encounter, opening his eyes up widely as he feels his limbs all taped to the door of- unmistakably- his room. On his bed, Yumiko was perched up, her finger slowly rubbing her pussy as her nude body was on full display for a blushing Ethan. After a few seconds, she walks over to him. Indeed the tape was only at his limbs and neck and mouth. His clothes were on the floor under him, and so was a bucket with a shallow pool cum in it.

Yumiko smiles, grabbing his sides and thrusting him away from the door, cracking all the tape off of him. He grunts as his body breaks through the restraints and falls forward into her arms. She grabs both him and the bucket and takes them both to the bed. She silently removes the tape from his mouth, placing it on his now-soft shaft, managing to cover both it and the balls. She runs her hand up and down the tape, his cock very sensitive as he makes light whimpers, too scared to say anything. She looks up at him seductively, putting her hand at the end of the tape under his balls. Putting her other hand over his mouth to silence him a bit, she quickly rips the very stuck tape away from his genitals, tearing away lots of hair from his balls and causing his cock to bounce some. She takes her hand away from his mouth, quickly replacing it back with the tape, taping his mouth shut, now with his own pubes there to gross him out. He frowns- at least as much as he could- and Yumiko's hand wraps around his sensitive length, beginning to quickly stroke it. It quickly becomes hard once more. She sticks a finger up his ass as well, slowly fingering him as she milks his cock. Ethan finds himself blinking and being hit by something that wasn't in the room, his arm being pinched and fingers being pressed against his wrist, another at his neck, him hitting a very quick orgasm as fingers pry open the eyes he thought were already so. Yumiko was standing above him, wearing barely clothing as she avoided stepping in a pool of his cum.

"Thank god you're alive. I was worried. You collapsed as soon as you walked in the room," she says.

"Oh... so none of the... none of it was real?"

"Ethan, what were you imagining? Tell me the truth or I'll get Taina in here."

"I... imagined walking in, getting tranquilized, waking up bound as I saw you on the bed. You went over to me, unbound me and milked me... and tortured me..."

She slaps his face. "Like that? Because that's what you get for thinking so lewdly about me. Now drink up that cum. It's between me and getting the fuck out and I don't want to catch your disease."

"I don't-"

"Drink. It. Now. Or I will step on your balls like a welcome mat." He arches his back as he sits up, then bends back over to begin licking all the cum on the no-doubt dirty floor. Yumiko occasionally slaps his ass as he does. After he was mostly done, she thrusted down his Pj bottoms, revealing his... bottom. She sticks in a few fingers as it was still loose and begins fingering him while he mindlessly continues eating the cum, slightly moaning, grunting with each slap as she continues to do those, too.

She pulls down his pants more and reaches her hands to his front, beginning to knead his balls with her free hand, then slowly stroking at his cock. "Is this what you wanted, slut? You want Yumi to milk you dry?"

"I... yes..." he says. She smiles, content, as he finishes licking up the mess, then picks him up. He stays languid as if he were a dog being picked up, and she delivers him to his bed, putting him on it then rolling atop him, putting her pussy in his face as she begins to give him a footjob- she hadn't been wearing panties this whole time. Ethan begins to eat out her pussy eagerly as she starts milking- for real this time- his sensitive length, slightly grunting into her cunt as he pleases it. She doesn't seem to react to his pleasuring at all for a while. After a few minutes, however, she does.

"If you want to cum, eat out my ass like a man, not my pussy, dweeb."

He blushes and moves back his face, sticking his tongue to her ass and beginning to eat _that_ out instead. She sticks her hand to her pussy and begins to pleasure it herself, his cock twitching as she begins to moan. He starts to lose his breath occasionally. After about another minute, once he was at his absolute edge, his cock paining from all the pleasure and previous orgasms, she gets off of his face.

"Wha?" he asks as she was only inches away.

"Oh, you want it? Okay," she says, leaning back over him as she releases a loud fart into his face. Luckily it doesn't smell too bad. Yumi smiles as he begins to freak out.

"What the fuck, Yumi?!"

"Just because you're being so rude to your _Mistress_..." she hops onto his cock.

"This is hardly punish-" he stops himself as he sees her de-tense, gasping slightly as she begins fucking him while pushing out piss. He blushes hard. "Stahp it! Please..."

She responds by spitting on his chest. "You aren't bound, y'know. But I think you don't mind this. Mostly because-" she stops herself mid-sentence. Just as she stops pissing, he releases a small load into her pussy. "Because you're getting something out of it~" she teases, getting off of him. "Now do as I say or I'll shit in your mouth. Don't doubt me. Turn onto your chest, put your hands behind your back, legs together." He complies. After he was in position, she adds: "Now don't move. I've got to get my stuff."

Just as she says this, she leaves the room- with the door open, Ethan submissively laying on the bed.

\---

She returns a few minutes later carrying a boatload of items, spreading them on the floor and closing the door. She walks up to him, binding his hands together tightly with an armbinder, then tying together his legs, turning him over. She takes a smaller piece of rope, tying it tightly around his balls as a makeshift cock ring, then puts a ballgag over his mouth, a blindfold over his face, and...

Ethan couldn't tell what the last item was. It secured around his cock tightly, pushing against his balls too. It seemed form-fit...

_Oh no._

She then takes more rope, tying it around him like a master. He now pretty much couldn't move. As a final icing on the cake, she _nailed in_ an anchor to the ceiling, then four more to the walls. She ties the rope through them all, and through his set of rope, suspending him in the air, 1.5 meters above his bed.

"I didn't think you'd want to go about this in your wet sheets," she says, a smug expression on her face She then seems to set a cylindrical object down on his chest, then Ethan hears the sound of a lighter striking. The candle begins to burn. She then sets a cold piece of ice in his hand. Ethan didn't know it, but it contained both a key and a blade. "Now it'll take a while for you to get out of this, Ethan. Try not to drop the ice, it's your only way out. Might be kinda hard, what with the hot wax melting onto your chest, seeping into your belly-button. Oh, and there's some extra ice. Where should I put it... ooh, idea!"

She then puts the ice on his nipples, then another right on his groin to allow the cold to tease his caged cock, so tightly encased it couldn't get hard. She sticks a few more cubes of ice into his ass, causing him to shiver even more than he had been. She then sticks in what felt like a really skinny plug. It went in easy enough but seemed like it wouldn't fall out.

"As time passes," she begins to explain, "This enema will slowly fill your ass with a gallon of uh... _certain fluids_ ," she giggles. "Consider this setup to be my gift to you. Once you get out, you can get Taina to restrain you once more, until you get tired of being like this. Oh, and question, should I leave your door open? It's really hot in here and it'd be a shame if the cold air went inside, helped keep the ice cold for just a little longer. Don't worry, no one will see you. You're higher than the top of the door frame. Though, if someone walks in to investigate... I would imagine they'd heroically save you, then you'd owe them a favor, so you'd go into their room the next day and let them fuck you, then they take pictures and get blackmail so you have to keep letting them fuck you... Jeez, I sure hope no one walks in here. Which the blackmail thing reminds me, smile for the camera," she says, taking her phone out and taking a few pictures of his tiny suspended and helpless body. "Oh, and another rhetorical question... Should I turn on the other functions of this very fancy timer enema? I say rhetorical because I'm doing it anyway. You're getting the whole ensemble," she says as she plugs the thing into the wall then hits some switches. Instantly he feels a light current start to roll through his body, the metal of the enema also vibrating as it begins to electrocute him. "Good enough?"

He lets out a few pained grunts.

"Aww... you want more, then. Ok, well I'll just... put... these... on... there ya go," she says. As she talks, she puts on electrodes right under his nipples, on the insides of both his thighs, one on his neck, and another two under his arms, which would surely make it almost impossible to keep the ice steady as the current rises. She connects all of these electrodes to the _very fancy timer enema_ as it began to shock his entire body. "Just remember when you plan on retaliating... first of all, we both know you won't. Second of all, you want this. Deep down inside, past all the pain you're feeling right now... you've wanted this for years. Have fun. I'm not putting any limits on the electricity, so try to get out before it stops your heart. Good luck Ethan. I hope you come back knocking on my room door to let me steal your shoes again," she says as she walks out of the room, walking a few steps away before coming back in. "Actually..."

Ethan's heart sinks as he hears the door slam shut. Yumiko walks away to her room, Eliza passing her in the hallway- she was very wet from her piss and in revealing clothing.

"Hey Yumi, what's going on? Did you just hook up with that Ethan kid?" she asks.

"Depends, why are you asking? Is Elena forcing you to do recon again? You do know she already sent out those nudes, you might as well stop worrying about her blackmail."

"Nope, I'm curious, and please don't bring that up again."

"Want me to do to you, what I just did to Ethan?"

"Depends. I know you're tricky, so I won't even ask you. I'll be in your room when I'm ready for whatever you did to him."

"You're going to go ask him?"

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"He's still-"

"Yumi, what the fuck did you do to him? He's ne-"

They both get interrupted by a loud explosion coming from Ethan's room, smoke beginning to pour out. Yumiko rushes in quickly. Ethan was convulsing as the rope securing him frayed, his bedsheets on fire from the exploded enema machine. Eliza watches in terror as Yumi's predicament backfires.

"I thought I set it to be over 3 hours, not 3 minutes!"

"Help him goddamnit!" Eliza says, running in herself- as she was very good at- grabbing the piece of ice. She throws it against the floor, using the key to take off his cage. Ethan was quivering and shaking, drool dripping out of his mouth as he desparately attempted to say something. Yumi forced away each electrical channel, throwing the machine onto the floor so it wouldn't catch the bed on fire more than it already had. Eliza began to stop that fire as the machine cracked the tile and blazed on. After the bed fire was out, Eliza started to unbind him quickly while Yumiko checked his vitals and assisted her.

\---

Ethan sits up on the bed, now unbound and stabilized, but still completely nude. A few more people had rushed to help him get down. Yumiko stood sheepishly in the corner, guilty as all-hell. Eliza, Elias, Masaru, and Taina were all in the room, standing around. Surprisingly, Yumi was the first to speak up.

"I owe you an apology Ethan."

"No worries."

"W... what?"

"I said no worries. You saved me, after all. That's apology enough."

"No, you deserve payback."

"Those 3 minutes were blissful. Having no control over anything. Feeling so helpless. Knowing I'd be able to do nothing about the pain and the pleasure and... _thank you, Yumiko_."

"I don't deserve that. Seriously. I'll give you whatever you want."

"Give me nothing."

"Fine, I'll settle," she says, leaning into his ears to whisper: "I'm cuddling you to sleep tonight."

"What'd she say?" Masaru asks.

"Nothing. Everyone who isn't Yumi should get out about now. I'm fine. I don't care. I'm alive. I don't hold grudges." Taina then speaks up;

"You're sure? I can do uh... what I did the other day," she winks.

"I'm sure. Please, everyone. Yumi and I need to talk in private."

They all sigh as the other operators walk out of the room, Taina closing the door behind her.

"Can I get mad at you?"

"Sure," she says, quickly disrobing then hopping in bed next to him, hugging into him.

"Why can't you read the instructions Yumi? Like it isn't that hard but- goddamnit. I know I should be mad. I should be pissed at you. I should never want to see you again. But I don't. I'm not mad, I can't get mad. Or pissed. Nor would I turn down doing that again if you... y'know, checked how to do it right. The electricity felt so good as it made my muscles contract and the pure bound freedom of the only things touching me being ropes... it was wonderful. The foreplay to it even. You're messy and don't care and that's amazing. Like sure, I hate that my bed is wet and there's piss on my cock and that you farted in my face but... it puts me in my place..."

Yumiko gives him a kiss. "You're a submissive, a slut, a slave. I know all this already. If I didn't think you'd be fine with that fart, I wouldn't've done it. Another quality of subs is that subs generally can't get mad at others, can't hold a grudge. You were no different. Tell the truth: Did you know your shoes were gone?"

"I did, because I needed them to go downstairs the next day and had to wear another pair."

"And you didn't confront me because?"

"I didn't want to seem too assertive or rude."

"Exactly. Now get to sleep... I'll have breakfast in the morning. And not the mediocre stuff, I'll make you something myself."

"You really don't have to do this..."

"Is it not obvious? I want to be better than Taina. I'll tell you the truth since you told it to me: I closed the door because I wanted myself to be the first one to find you. I'd wait until the ice had plenty of time to melt, then right as you were all untied, I would waltz in, apologize, and give you aftercare. A lot of it. Because what I did hurts."

"I'm on the fence about aftercare. I like the feeling of being abandoned... that's why your plan, if it had worked, would've been perfect. I get to be helpless for a few hours, and I get cuddles, which I love, and all the support and..." he wraps the covers over them, plunging them both into darkness. After building up some confidence, he moved into her face and began to slowly kiss her. She instantly picks up on this, her hand securing his head in place- a minor touch of dominance- as she kisses back, letting her tongue explore his mouth as they kissed. Her hands explored his smol body slowly. After what felt like at least 10 minutes of blissful embrace, she pulls from the kiss, stopping her hand movement and pulling him in very close, to a very tight huggle. "T-thank you, Yumi..." he says. He boops her nose with his, nuzzling into her. She supportively holds him.

"No, Ethan. Thank you for being so cute and perfect," she says, making him blush deeply, though hidden by his position. "Thank you lots."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5k word chapter because there were a lot of Japanese Antics lol


	8. Max the Therapist

Ethan smiles as Yumiko quickly pushes him around, eager for him to awaken. She had a few plates laying on the bed, all with toasty and indeed good-looking homemade food.

"Sorry Eth, I couldn't stand to wait very long and let good food go cold. It's nothing special or ethnic but it's better than what you would've gotten had you've gone downstairs," she says, "Or room-service, for that matter," she adds, sitting Ethan up, before crawling in bed next to him, dragging the plates into their laps. Ethan was a bit shocked still.

"G-good morning Yumi. How's your morning been?" he asks as he positions himself more comfortably, eagerly looking at his food- Yumiko had yet to start eating.

"Go ahead," she says, taking a quick bite of the large, very fluffy, very warm pancake, one that mimic'd the stack on his plate, not using utensils. "And good. Made this quickly so you wouldn't wake up while I wasn't in the room. I'd hate to leave you alone~"

"So wait, let me get this cleared up. You... only did what you did because you wanted to out-do Taina?"

"Yep, kinda."

"Weird. Also, what ever happened to being formal. You seem like the type to respect weird traditions- such as taking off your shoes when you enter a dwelling."

"You do know that was just so that when you sat down, I could glance at your feet, and... also so I had an alibi to be in your room," she blushes.

"You... like my feet?"

"I like feet," she simply responds.

"I never understood that, especially for a dom..."

"You should see me in bed with Grace. Did I mention her to you?"

"No, but-"

"She's my fuckbuddy, for the most part at least. I'm poly and she respects it and lets me fuck whoever I want. But she's the only person who... uh... this is embarassing..."

"I won't judge you."

"She's the only person who I... you know how I'm kinky as hell? Yeah, well she's the only person I can stand to submit to. She's so fucking sexy and... I love it when she dominates me. She'll stick some device up my pussy and it'll vibrate and shock me and I'll orgasm from it and cum all over it and it'd break and she'd get "angry" at me and then punish me by fisting me or fucking me with a gigantic strapon or tying me to the bed and caning and figging me for hours. It's so hot and wonderful."

"Why is that embarassing?"

"Because I'm a dom to you."

"No, you're a cute girl who dommed me once... _and, to be honest, I wouldn't mind if that number grew_ "

"I was going to ask," she says, almost done with her pancakes, as was Ethan, "Do you think uhm... I like subbing to Grace. I really do. But I'd honestly prefer doming you, full-time, y'know?"

"Are you asking me if I like you? Or are you telling me that you like me?"

"I'm saying I like you. A lot. And I'm _asking_ if you return this feeling..."

"I'm so sorry Yumi but... I'm with Masaru. Like right before I went into here and collapsed... he asked if we could be together and I said yes. He said it was fine for me to accept domination from others but he didn't say it was fine for me to also have a _girlfriend_ that would be doing this doming. Sorry..."

"That's completely fine. I can stay with Grace. She does make me happy. But I think I'll be able to handle doming you _only **sometimes**_ ~" she teases. Both were about to start their last pancakes.

"Hey so... you're messy, right?"

She nods.

"Can you uh..." he blushes. "Can you feed me my pancake by uh, chewing it up in your mouth then regurgitating it into mine? Just one bite? I wanna be fed like a birdy~"

She giggles and takes a small piece of your pancake, chewing it up a bit, then hovering over him, pushing herself into a kiss with him- an open-mouth kiss- slowly letting the chewed pancake transfer mouths. Once she was done, she holds his jaw in place.

"Swallow, cutie~" she says. He gags some but manages to down it all.

"First of all... _**yes...**_ , second of all... no, third of all... ew it's kinda gross."

"Yes to being forced to swallow, no to you being a cutie- which isn't true, you are extremely cute, shush- and gross to... what I just did, I assume?"

"Yep. Perfect. Y'know, you wouldn't be a bad girlfriend. You're cute, dominant, kinky as hell, and experimental."

"I'd say that's true but then I'd have to agree that I'm cute and I am **_not_** cute..."

"Yes you are, now shut up before I have to top you."

"Doubt you'd ever do that~"

"I topped Masaru."

"Don't act like that doesn't come naturally."

"Grr..."

"Now _that_ is cute..."

"Nu..." he says, covering his face. She boops his nose and he slowly peers back out. Just as he does, she forces a very large bite of hot pancake down his throat, forcing his jaw closed.

"Swallow itttttt!" she commands. He does so, blushing brightly as he did. She moves away from his jaw. "Now you can finish the rest, I'm done feeding you like a baby. Do you want a diaper?"

"Diapers sound nice, honestly. All I do all day is lay in bed."

"Oh my god you're serious... that's honestly pathetic. You're not a man, you're a small child..."

He blushes brightly, hiding himself again. He reaches one hand from under the covers, grabbing the rest of his pancake, finishing it covertly. He had finished it by the time she rips up the covers, pinning him down with a kiss. "You know I'm just messing with ya," she whispers. He shyly goes back to where he had been sitting.

"I- I know..."

"Don't worry, hiding like that is cute..."

"Ah, you like it when I'm afraid of y-" Ethan gets interrupted as he gets a call on his phone. Yumi hops out of bed and gives him his phone. He picks up the call from Max while Yumi watches.

"Hey Max what's up?"

"Well I was just wondering how you were settling in, is everything going okay?"

"Yeah no everything is-"

"Great to hear. Come to my office ASAP to talk about it and why the hell you printed a picture of your gaped ass. You do know what ASAP means, right?"

"Y-yes... sorry about that, I got caught up."

"Doing what?"

"Yumiko."

"Oh... good job," he says as Yumiko tries to listen to the contents of the call, failing.

"Anyway, yeah I'll get down there right now," he says. Max hangs up the call.

"What was that about?" Yumiko asks as Ethan begins to dress up in his casual attire, nothing special, just sweatshorts, a comfy blank but soft t-shirt, and of course his panties.

"Meg wanted me to give her a picture of my ass after... it's a long story, but to put it short, I've gotta go. Don't make too much of a mess," he says, already at the door from his quick dressing-up.

"Alright, well I'll be here when you get back~" she says, smiling. He nods, before leaving the room and beginning down the hall.

\---

He arrives in Max's office. It was dimly lit and featured red suede furniture of many varities. There were the two chairs in front of his large desk, then the couch, then there were a few unlabled doors behind his desk- well, unlabed except the "B" on one and "D" the other. Whatever that meant. Max was sitting at the desk, his legs propped up on the table. As expected of a man of power, he was in fact fully clothed, though his choice in attire was closer to casual; simply jeans and a polo shirt.

"Please, sit," Max says. Ethan blushes as he walks in, closing the door behind him, almost reaching his seat. "Lock the door."

"O-oh okay," he says, going back to the door and twisting the lock. It clicks as he goes back to sit down. Max smiles, keeping his feet on his desk.

"So hey little guy, tell me about how you first few days have gone."

"Well they've been pretty great. For starters, Taina gave me a nice tour of the place."

"Did she take you to floor 4?" Max interrupts. Ethan shakes his head.

"No, why, what's up there?"

"Not much actually. Floor 5 is where the R&D is. But floor 4 would be perfect for your amorous needs."

"I... wha~"

"There's nothing there anymore, not yet. For a few more weeks, it's abandoned. You could... I dunno, have an exploding sex toy and no one would know. Far better than in your room."

"How do you-"

"Shhhhh," Max says, his finger in front of his mouth. "Anyway, continue about your time here so far."

"Well after the tour, the next day i mean, Taina fucked me which was cool or whatever-"

"What was it like? What all did she do to you? Did she seem to go easy on you?"

"Well, not really. I hope. She binded me up and tortured me for just a bit, then threw me up into a sensory deprivation tank. I don't know where that was... Floor 4, maybe."

"There's a good chance that is correct. Maybe you could explore up there at some point~" he smiles.

Ethan continues. "Then the next morning, she woke me up and gave me some sweet aftercare, then gave me her bra and panties and stuff. It was nice. She also introduced me to tasting my own cum which is... Mmm..."

"You like the taste?"

"Yup"

"Interesting. What happened after that?"

"Well, uhh... so you uh... this is kinda like a counseling session... right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because I need therapist-patient confidentiality in what I say."

"I can't say anything unless you're mentally unstable. And you seem to be doing fine, if not for a trust issue in the form of trusting people too easily. But continue, I won't tell a soul. And don't worry, this room isn't bugged. My quarters are completely shielded because I know about the pranks that Grace and friends tend to pull with the wifi and unlike you guys, I need to do actual work and not just have a lifelong vacation. Until a mission, but those are rare these days. I'm surprised they still fund us. Anyway, this isn't about Rainbow. This is all about you. Tell me what happened, please."

"Well ok uh... Marius, Dominic, and Elias, though for the record I'll say that he seemed to barely be involved, wanted to protect me because I'm "not going to get very far" here or whatever, because of my height really. So in order to get protected by them, I needed to do a dare-"

"What was the dare?"

"I'm getting there."

"Sorry, continue."

"Well they told me that I had to sneak into the women's lockers and shower-room in just a bra and panties that I stole from a woman. Just earlier that day, I had gotten my clothes from home with Masaru so I used uh... my own bra and panties," he blushes a bit.

"You have your own pair? That's cute. Continue."

"St-stahp... and uh... ye well I snuck in like I was told and hid in a shower behind the curtain. It didn't seem like that big a deal until right before I was allowed to sneak out, Meghan popped into that shower, evidently I was in her's and she wasn't impressed. She took me to her room, tied me up with lots of duct-tape, then shoved four of her cameras up my ass, then plugged me, drugged me, and threw me out into the hallway, still bound. When I woke up, that uhh... weird creepy girl, not Taina?"

"Nokk, the Danish girl we just got? She raped you?"

"Nope, but she had been holding me for... Marius and Dom. They walked in and Dom played out punching, and subsequently knocking-out, Marius in order to save me, then acted like he wanted a favor for saving me after barely untying me- I still couldn't move- then did some nasty things with me, then left me in the room, with the out-ed Marius right there. I managed to get out and I collapsed on the floor of my room because I was too weak to climb onto the bed. I couldn't even sit up for long becaue the cameras were still in my ass and the plug hurt like a motherfucker."

"So... Marius and Meghan and Dominic raped you?"

"Dominic and Meg did. Please don't tell them I..."

"Don't tell me you enjoyed it."

"I didn't. But I enjoyed hating it. If that makes any sense. There's no situation with less control than being taken without consent. And I don't like having control, usually."

"Usually?"

"I can handle it on missions and... with Masaru," he blushes. "Which brings me to the next day. I woke up with a letter from Meg telling me to take, and print, that photo that got printed to your office yesterday and give her it with all four of the cameras. I kept the plug because she didn't ask for it and I certainly wasn't going to give her more than she wanted."

"Why did you do it? And not come to me?"

"I could barely walk. I'm surprised I even got down here, I only stumbled a bit once."

"Could've texted or emailed."

"I'm sorry Max. I didn't do the right thing. I was a pussy. I was scared. But please don't shift the blame on me. Please..."

"I'm sorry Ethan. Continue. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Just, in the future, don't give people blackmailing you what they want."

"What could you do?"

"This isn't Meg's first offense."

"You aren't saying that you'd-"

"I would. If she _ever_ does this to you again, do not hesitate to tell me, and don't give her more material."

"I like it though."

"You like being extorted?"

"Kinda. I like playing with fire like that."

"Jeez you're more submissive than I thought you were... but please. Continue to tell about your days here. You gave the things to Meg and then?"

"I went to Masaru's room to pay him back the favor for helping me shop and pick up stuff in town. I ended up fucking him- actually topping him. It was weird but he's cute and submissive and... perfect. I kinda... like him a lot."

"Have you tried to be his boyfriend?"

"He wanted to be mine and I wanted to be his so now we're in an open relationship. I can get dom'd- god knows I don't even need to ask for it here. Not like I could convince people to _stop_ raping me."

"Fair enough. Well after that, what happened?"

"I went into my room because Yumi sent me a text and-"

"I know how this one ends," he smiles, grabbing a pitcher and pouring a glass of water. "I am so sorry, I should've offered you a drink. I do have harder things if you'd prefer?"

"No thanks, just a water is fine. Maybe alcohol in a bit," he giggles, taking a sip of the water after giving Max a cheer's. He swallows a big gulp. "Anyway yeah, she tied me up pretty nicely. It was the best time I've ever had on earth. it was like i was floating to heaven... like god himself was dominating me."

"Neat. And she offered you something, I've been told. What did she give you that you finally didn't object to? Sex?"

"Aftercare. She cuddled with me and said she would for a while. She'll even be there when i'm back from this, she says. She seems super sorry for it but I just can't make myself mad at her. I'm not angry either. I'm not bottling anything up. I just... can't get mad at people."

"Yeah, I can see that. Anyway, so... what's been your favorite experience?"

"When I was in mid-air, my whole body being electrocuted as I had no option of escape, a candle's hot wax dripping onto my chest, ice all over the rest of my body."

"Ok well, are you in much pain from this still?"

"A little. Nothing too harsh though."

"Can you show me any wounds you may have? Burns?"

"Well," he responds, lifting his shirt up, showing his chest with a line of wax on it. "There's this which burned a lot."

"Ah, not too bad if you could feel it, though the skin cells could've still died since you didn't immediately treat with cold water. Anything else?"

"I uh... bled... out of my ass..."

"You aren't going to make me inspect your anus, are you?"

"Not unless you want to," he giggles. "It's fine though, only happened right after because of probably the giant enema thing being ripped out of me."

Max nods. "Ah, okay. Well then, what's your least favorite part of being here?"

"I... I don't know. Sometimes I don't really enjoy being bullied like this. But for the most part I don't mind it, at least in retrospect I can't say I mind. Like I was a total virgin in all ways before coming here and now I'm getting copious amounts of sex..."

"Yeah, we're lewd when we have nothing to do I guess. Anyway, I have a gift for you since you have been through so much and, after all it _is_ your first week here."

"O-oh? what is it?"

"Well I say that... I don't think you've quite earned it yet, but-"

"Hey, so I know you're monologuing but I uh... need to use the restroom... where is it?"

"Door that says D. B means bedroom and I don't think you wanna go in-"

"Yeah yeah I get it," Ethan says, quickly jumping up, going to the "D" door behind the desk quickly, opening it and running inside.

\---

The room was dark, big, and had no restroom facilities in sight. Ethan then tries to open the door but it seemed to be locked. Max hops out of his chair and goes into the room, not allowing him out, taking a key and showing it to Ethan as he flicks a light switch.

"Where do I start? First of all, the feeling right now, that you have to pee? It's a side-effect of the aphrodisiacs I put in your water. Second of all, the door is locked and this key is the only way either of us are getting out," he says, putting it in his pocket. "But you aren't getting that, not until those aphrodisiacs wear of, which will take an hour. Until then, you're in D... for dungeon. Sex dungeon, that is," he says, forcing Ethan to turn around. Ethan blushes as he sees the large room, containing pretty much every predicament and sex device there is, with the handheld objects and such on a rack along one of the walls of the huge room.

"A-aphrodisiacs?!"

"Yeah, no biggy. Basically, fancy drugs that make you obey my sexual orders. They're... not normal aphrodisiacs actually. But anyway, how much wo uld you enjoy it if I just... tied you to one of these things and fucked you for an hour. Did I mention I have a huge cock?"

"Can I see? I'm pretty horny right-"

"I know. And yes, you can. Strip my pants for me."

Ethan quickly obliges.

"Now my underwear..."

Max's 35+ cm cock flops out of his pants.

"In fact... strip both of us."

Ethan does so, taking off Max's shirt, then taking off his own, then taking off his pants, then his undies. Max smiles.

"Wow... panties. I didn't know you were that similar to Masaru. Now what would you like, Ethan? We could go vanilla but I doubt you'll want that. So what were you thinking... I could hoist you onto a very long dildo on an even longer stick and let you fall down it while, on a pulley, nipple clamps pull harder against your nips?"

"If that's what you want to do to me, Master, I find no issue in that. Though... I suggest quartering me."

"Ah, middle-ages torture. What do you want to happen after you're tied to each quarter of the room? I doubt you want your limbs removed..."

"I would prefer milking... but even better would be a whole-body sorta thing. Double-penetration with fucking machines while I'm being milked, maybe mix in electricity."

"What do I do during this?"

"You've got floggers, right?"

"Yup, want to be flogged, then?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Ooh... Daddy... haven't heard that one in a while..." he smiles. "Put your arms out so they form a straight line with your shoulders," he says. Ethan does so. "Now spread your legs apart..."

After Ethan had done this, he grabs the spool of cord- cord being fancier and more comfortable than the standard rope- he had laying around, tying up his right wrist tightly, bringing it all the way to a corner of the room, bringing it all the way through not one, not two, but three loop-anchors on the two walls that make up that corner and the ceiling above it, taking that loop of cord all the way back to Ethan's arm, tying it once more to make sure it was secure, then cutting off the cord. He uses this part to do the same thing that he had done to the left hand, to the right. Then the same for each leg.

"Tell me when it hurts," Max says, grabbing the parts of each cord that would allow him to pull the limbs closer to the congregation of anchors, making his legs fly up into the air. Ethan smiles blissfully. Now that the suspension had been started, Max grabs a milking machine, placing it on Ethan's rock-hard cock, turning it on, then grabs a TENS unit, placing it right next to the resivoir/pump combo for the milker, grabbing a few electrodes. He places them very close to where the still-tender and very sensitive parts Yumiko had so masterfully done before, then turns on the unit to low, causing Ethan to slightly jitter.

Max smiles, adjusting Ethan once more to put his ass at the same level as Max's cock. Ethan looks down.

"You aren't gonna fuck me while electricity is flowing thru me, are you?~"

"Of course not," he says, going to the wall and reaching into a bucket on the floor, grabbing a condom. "These are," he bites a hole in the resivoir to allow cum to flow out when he came, "extra thick condoms made for e-stim, actually."

"Hey Daddy... could you pretty please blindfold me, give me noise-cancelling earmuffs, then stick that fucking machine I requested into my mouth and turn it on high?"

"Jeez, you're hornier than I thought. I assume you also want me to pull harder at your limbs?"

"Make them ache a bit~" he responds, nodding some. Max smiles, pulling at the guide-ropes for his arms. Ethan grunts as his arms almost dislocate from each pull. Max then turns the milking machine on high and sets an automated pattern for the TENS unit that would go very high in voltage for a while, until it was nigh-on-unbearable, then calm down for just enough time to allow Ethan to get his heartrate back down and calm down. He takes a fucking machine, using a piece of bondage equipment to elevate it to Ethan's mouth, then lines them up so the fucking machine would be able to slide right into Ethan's throat. The dildo attached was a good 40 cm long, but thin enough to not cause many issues with fitting inside, though fitting all the way down would be a hassle.

"Any other requests before I make you feel just like you felt last night? Safely, that is~"

"Destroy me. Make me your bitch. Breed me."

Fueled by these words, Max turns on the fucking machine to the highest setting, putting on the earmuffs so Ethan wouldn't be able to hear a thing, though they weren't too tightly on and would probably fall off soon, and then the blindfold. Ethan instantly begins gagging on the huge cock, Max smiling on as he watches. He now mounts Ethan's tight ass, thrusting his tip into it and nothing more, the electricity practically negatable for him as he pushes in harder, having decided not to use lube. Ethan moans into the cock as Max begins to push in harder, giving a firm slap to Ethan's electricuted ass, grunting as he thrusts harder and faster.

"F-fuck," Ethan manages through the cock, "H-harder!"

"If that's what you want, bud," he teases, eagerly ramping up his pace. Ethan moans as each thrust goes far past his prostate, his tip gently rubbing it. Ethan attempts at saying something else but was, by now, completely engulfed in the giant dildo thrusting in and out of his mouth. Within a few more minutes, that pace is matched by Max. Ethan releases a large shot of cum into the milking machine and that cum spews into the resivoir; the way the machine worked, it wouldn't stop its milking until the resivoir was filled, and thanks to a mod he had installed, it wouldn't release from the cock until it had been filled, either.

Max thrusts harder, by now completely having broken Ethan with his cock and treatment, as he nears his own orgasm, panting. The ear-muffs fall off of Ethan, though Max couldn't be bothered to put them back on.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fill your ass with my seed you slut! Take this cock!" he grunts out as he finally begins his climax, a long warm stream of seed beginning to fill up Ethan's tight hole. Max finds himself pulling out of Ethan as Ethan releases his second orgasm, putting the muffs back on before walking around the room. Max finds himself another fucking machine and positioning it behind a sawhorse-like device that was covered in a comfy leather, designed so the user could be on all-fours and have their ass elevated without effort. Max uses the machine's remote to turn it on and it begins to slowly and sensually fuck his ass. Max closes his eyes as he feels the machine begin to please him, as if it were a slave to him. He steadies himself as he rests for the first time in hours.

\---

This sawhorse thing was covered in Max's cum by the time the sound of suction from the milking machine had stopped. It was a few hours later and Max's ass was tired, but he found himself in a good enough shape to walk. He turns off his own machine, then walks up to Ethan's, turning off that fucking machine, taking off the muffs and electrodes, moving away the machine, taking off the blindfold, and taking off the milking machine. Max notices right away how shriveled Ethan's balls had gotten from being drained, making him laugh. He slowly unties Ethan, who falls to the floor limp the second he wasn't tensioned to stay upright. After some help back up, he was able to stand on his own, and gives Max a hug.

"Can we... can we do this more often?" he asks as he kisses Max's chest.

"Of course," he responds, hugging him shortly before shooing him. "Go get dressed, kiddo," he says, picking up his own clothes and putting them all on, taking the key and unlocking the room for Ethan, who was blushing very heavily. As he gets dressed, he checks his phone. He had quite a few texts from Yumiko, reading things along the line of "Are you okay" and "I'm worried about you. Max's door is locked." He texts back;

"I'm just fine Yumi. Be there in a sec to talk all about it!"

"You texting Yumiko?" Max asks, patting his shoulders. Ethan nods.

"Yup, she was worried. Apparently she came to the door..."

"Just tell her counseling took a while."

"She knows about the images, I doubt she'd believe that shit. I'm telling her the truth, don't worry, she's to be trusted..."

"If you say so. Not that I care. I'd need full board approval from the Commissioners to get fired, and at least 3 of them submit to me monthly. They're well-aware of what I would be able to do to them if they even _thought_ about voting against me. Anyway, go tell her what happened. Have fun, come back when you're horny~"

Ethan smiles, waving at him as he leaves, quickly going up-stairs. He checks his phone again.

 _Oh god it's late... I feel bad for making Yumi wait so long..._ he thinks, just as he gets a text back from her;

"No problem, I can't wait! XO"

Ethan smiles, quickly running across the lobby, to the elevators, riding up them to the 2nd floor, then rushes down the hallway eagerly. He runs to his room, opening the door to reveal Yumi laying on his bed, nude. She was slowly masturbating while watching something on TV. She grabs the remote to pause it as he walks in, stopping her clit-rubbing.

"So, what happened?" she asks, smiling as he closes the door behind him and walks over to the bed, quickly stripping back down and jumping in.

"You won't _believe_ how big Max's cock is..."

"I've heard rumors, but he's gay so I've got no shot. At least, I've heard rumors he's gay. I'm not 100% sure though," she says as Ethan notices what was on the TV.

"You were watching _porn?!_ C'mon, you knew I was gonna be back soon..."

"I uh... watch... it... for... the... plot..." she blushes. "Kidding, I knew you'd be tired of sex," she giggles, giving him a kiss.

"Me? Tired of sex? Never~" he smiles. "Anyway, yeah Max fucked me hard... but I'm tired as hell. can we just go to sleep?"

"Of course we can~" she says, "One more question though. What did he do to you?"

"Well it started out as a therapy session but then he drugged me and I felt like I needed to piss then he basically did to me what you did to me."

"Hot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet 5.1k words this time. also did 11k words today in total. today has been a good day ^,^


	9. Craig's Fun

When Ethan wakes up, Yumi had brought breakfast once more, a bright smile on her face as she shoves him into conciousness.

"M-morning," Ethan says. "How long are you gonna stay in my room doing this whole... thing?"

"I was planning on going back to my room after I got you breakfast. Unless you're horny?"

"I'm still sexed out, sorry."

"Oh, no worries," she gives him a kiss. "Have fun on your date tonight. I... rescheduled it."

"Oh, you... yeah, I feel bad about not being able to do it with Masaru but... anyway, cya Yumi. I'm always in here when you're horny~"

She smiles. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she teases before walking oute of the room. Ethan then notices a box at the foot of the bed. _She really is trying to outdoor Taina in every way..._

He opens it up while he waits for the toast to cool down a bit- she had gotten food from downstairs this morning. It contained the chastity cage that she put on him, unlocked but without a key, a picture of him all tied-up and suspended, nipple clamps, as well as her wet panties and worn bra. It also contained a note, just as Taina's had, reading;

"Beware if you put that cage on, the only way to get it off is by coming to me ;)  
I deleted that picture from my phone, this is the only copy now.  
I didn't use these clamps on you but you may get some fun out of them.  
And of course, my lingerie that I wasn't wearing. Decided to give it to you anyway.  
Have fun, Yumi <3"

He smiles, setting the box aside as he begins to eat...

He finishes, setting the tray outside of his door. Just as he sits back down, he gets a text from Craig.

"It's been too long. You must've misunderstood my message when we talked that first day. Come to my room, now, or I will come to yours."

"Wha?"

"Fine, have it your way."

Ethan shrugs this off as a message saying 'oh he must be uninterested', laying back down in his bed, grabbing his laptop and beginning to work on the helmet model from earlier. Just as AutoCAD finishes loading, the door bursts open and Craig storms in, slamming the door shut behind him. Ethan looks at him and closes his laptop.

"Uhm... what did you want?" Ethan asks. Craig goes to the bed, grabbing Ethan by his throat.

"Suck my dick, right fucking now."

"O-okay..."

"It's Yes Daddy to you. Now get to fucking work."

"P-put me d-down~"

As Ethan says this, Craig thrusts him back onto the bed, taking his hand off of Ethan's neck. Ethan's head scoots to Craig's crotch, licking it through his pants. He was fully clothed in what he wears practicing; that is, desert-camo SEALS clothing minus the gear on top.

"I said suck."

"It's called foreplay," Ethan says, rolling his eyes as he unbuttons Craig's pants, then he slides down the fly-zipper with his teeth. Craig assists him some, kicking down his pants using his feet- as much as he could with his large boots on. The lack of pants reveals basic white underwear and a gigantic bulge- at least 40 cm, and extremely thick and girthy and veiny. There was no way that a cock almost a third the size of his body was going to fit in any one of his holes.

"Suck it, or I'm taking you upstairs and tying you to a target and inviting all of my long list of friends to shoot at you."

Ethan blushes. "I-its too big..."

"You'll never get a chance to take this cock again, which you will regret, unless you fucking suck my dick. I'm horny and have big loads. I think you like that, don't you, fag?"

Ethan flusters as he takes the giant dick out of Craig's underwear. He licks up and down it.

"Fine, you want to play games?" Craig asks, climbing over him and pinning him to the bed, holding his hands down, his body weight restraining his chest as his cock stands in Ethan's face. He props up Ethan's head, forces his jaw open, then thrusts in all the way, Ethan somehow instantly taking all 40 cm, Craig's large balls slapping against Ethan's face from the force at which he thrusted in. After adjusting himself to be hovering over Ethan's body, he begins to thrust out and in as fast as he could, slapping Ethan's face and pinning down his neck, choking him from the inside and the outside. Ethan began to lose breath as Craig quickly claimed his mouth like a feral animal, using it as quickly as he was able to move his hips- which was very quick. Ethan also began to go to a rhythm for a minute, trying to assist before failing, feeling exceptionally tired somehow.

"You ready to take this cumshot, slut? You want it all over your face or in your throat? I think you want to get covered in cum," Craig teases, taking out his phone and recording a video as he reaches his last thrusts after a arduous 10 minutes of continuous use. Ethan slightly nods as he makes the obligitory aheago face, making a peace sign with his now-free hands as Craig pulls out, just as he orgasms, sending the biggest cumshot Ethan had ever seen all over his face and pillows, covering him with a mask of cum as his eyes roll into his head before they close and he fades into unconciousness. Craig slowly continues to masturbate his enormous cock as he sends a few last drops of cum onto Ethan's slutty, broken-in, unconcious face. Craig smiles as he grabs Ethan, taking his nude and languid body through the hallway, into the elevator, and took him to the 4th floor. He shoves Ethan onto the floor as he flips a switch and industrial-looking lights go in in series, illuminating the gigantic room. There was no way to know what it once was, but it contained bullet casings, magazines and torn sheets of paper, graffitti, and a lot of weird-looking pieces of equipment.

Craig walks through this expanse, trying to decide what Ethan's waking would be to. He looks at a vacbed, catsuit, stocks, and what looked like a cow milking setup, with a few crossbeams to hold someone down and keep them in place while a milking machine worked at their cocks, or another two at their tits. He eventually, however, decides on a shrink-wrapping machine. He lines Ethan up and begins to essentially mummify him, clear plastic wrapping around him, holding his feet close together and his arms just by his side. Craig even does the favor of wrapping all the way from his feet, up to his mouth, keeping his nose opens. Content, he then takes some rope and ties him down to a moving dolly, then lays him down on it and begins chest compressions to wake him back up.

Ethan gasps as he at first attempts escape, instinctually, then stops as he sees Craig, almost calming down a little, beginning to breathe through his nose. Craig grabs a scissors and smiles, holding them to Ethan's face.

"You wanna know what I'm gonna do to you now?" he asks, taking the dolly towards the milking machine and showing it to Ethan. Ethan tries to shake his head but can't. Craig cuts a hole out for Ethan's cock, sliding it through , then wheels Ethan over to the milking setup. He cuts Ethan out of his dolly, only to restrain him back between the bars of the setup, tightening them down so he had no chance of squirming out, tying a noose-knot around his neck and putting it to the ceiling. He wouldn't be able to leave without literally hanging himself. Ethan sighs as Craig turns on the milking... all 3 of them, milking Ethan's "Tits" as well as his cock. Craig then looks around, finding a very large vibrator on the floor. It was dirty, covered in dust and god-knows-how-many bacteria from its previous user. Craig smiles as he forces it through the plastic and turns it on. Ethan slightly bucks his hips as his body begins its seemingly new career of being a cum dispenser. Craig finishes the deal by forcing a funnel into his mouth through the plastic, effectively creating a funnel-gag. He stands up on a stool and begins to jerk off into the funnel.

\---

After a while, Craig had came twice, huge loads forcing their way into Ethan's throat. After he was done being horny, he decided that it was time to take a piss, so he did, sending his long stream of pee down Ethan's throat. As much as he tries to resist, Ethan couldn't do anything about it. He had already orgasmed 3 times himself and his cock was closing in on a fourth. Once Craig was done pissing, he grabbed his phone, taking a picture of this predicament before patting his shoulder.

"I'll see you in about 3 hours," he says. Ethan struggles even more but wasn't able to get out as Craig walks away, turning all the room's lights off while Ethan moaned silently in the corner.

Craig finds himself covering up as he goes back into Ethan's room to fetch his clothes. He gets a text from Meghan;

"Thank you so much for your help silencing that bastard. Marius, Dom, Elias, and I are all grateful for your help."

He responds;

"Of course. I think he'll even want more of me, too. That's good, means I can treat him even rougher over time. Maybe you guys can join for some hate sex, too."

"He's your's now. I don't think he'll be such a bitch any longer, though. Serves him well."

\---

3 hours later, Craig goes back upstairs and frees Ethan, who seemed to be shooting blanks as his body convulsed rapidly. There was also a note on his body;

"Thanks for this gift, whoever did this. He's quite the slut. Didn't really try to stop us no matter what we did."

"Who did what?" Craig asks the now-unbound Ethan curiously.

"I... I don't know... they blindfolded me and... i dont know what they did but... i..."

"You should talk this through with Max, bud... I'm just gonna... oh," he cuts himself off as he notices the camera in the corner of the room.

"It was Meg. No telling what she did to you."

"I know what she did to me, Craig. She shat in my mouth. Like diarrhea."

"Oh... I'm sorry that happened..."

"No worries Craig. She washed it down with piss so it wasn't as bad. Could uhm... could you..."

Ethan sits on his knees and begins to unbutton Craig's pants eagerly. Craig nods.

"I don't mind," he says, eying the Black Eye that was recording them. Ethan began to suck off Craig quickly, taking his whole cock by choice this time, though it was more of necessity. He needed the cum. Something to get rid of the taste...

Craig orgasms within a few minutes as Ethan was pretty good at oral, surprisingly. He spills his load in Ethan's throat, coating it in a paint of clear seed.

"That all?" Craig asks, patting Ethan's head.

"I... can you..." he sits the rest of the way down, then lays face-down ass-up for craig, flaunting his thicc butt.

"Sure thing, slut," he says, mounting onto Ethan and sliding his cock in. It was easier than it would've been if it weren't for the dildo that had been loosening him up for hours on end. Craig then begins fucking his ass. It didn't feel too much better from the vibe, actually, each thrust reaching his prostate just as the perfectly sculpted veins of the dildo had done, but the climax would be much better. Ethan finds himself jerking himself off as Craig sticks two fingers down his throat, testing his gag reflex as Ethan gets used as an anal slut by the sympathetic and horny Craig. Craig uses his free hand to give Ethan's ass some well-deserved stinging smacks, making it turn from extremely cutely pale to a bright red, especially showing off the handprints from where Craig smacked him. "Want me to fill your ass?" he asks, taking his fingers from his mouth.

"P-please do, Daddy..." is all Ethan has to say before Craig quickly busts his nut, sending a huge wave of cum pouring into Ethan's tight entrance. Ethan moans, reaching an orgasm as Craig continues pumping him full of seed for a few more seconds while he slows down, ending with one last thrust all the way in, then picking Ethan up while he was still on his cock, rocking backwards so Ethan was laying atop him. Ethan stopped touching himself as he rotated himself up to give Craig a quick kiss as far up as he could reach, though that was only the bottom of his neck. Craig spits on his hair.

"Slut," he says as he starts moving forward and back slowly. Ethan found himself rocking up and down Craig's cock, his ass now loose enough to handle this.

"You going for a-another?~"

"No," Craig says, holding Ethan atop him, winking at the camera, "I'm tired... leave when you want..."

"Wh-what time is it..."

"12 o'clock, just about."

"How long are you gonna be here?"

"A while."

"I'm napping," Ethan says as he closes his eyes, using Craig's body as a pillow. Craig smiles and pets his hair, his hands exploring Ethan's body slowly. After some time, Craig falls asleep, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Sex chapter this time lol.


	10. The Date

Ethan wakes up in his own bed with a small piece of paper on his chest;

"I'd like to apologize for letting Meghan do that. As payment, I'll give you a secret. Marius, Dominic, and Elias work with Meghan and Nokk. I'm Meg's friend so she wanted me to shut you up. She told me to shrink wrap you then milk you for a few hours so I did. I followed her exact instructions and she took advantage of it and I'm sorry. Just please don't tell her that I told you.   
PS: I'd love to do this some more. If you ever need a big dick Daddy to dom you, I'm always here for you.  
Condolences, Craig."

Ethan smiles then puts it down. He checks his phone to see the time. It was 5:36. Long nap, he thought, but perfect, he had just enough time to prepare for his date. He gets out of bed and looks through his closet, thumbing through his clothes like a catalog. He was exceptionally nervous. He didn't want to fuck things up with Masaru... how he made him feel was second to none. He grabs a cool-colored flannel (blues, greens, et al.), buttoning it up as he decides on his pants. He gets some blue underwear and jeans, putting those on, then sending a selfie to Masaru, captioned "I'm ready when you are, hun~" He quickly gets a response.

"My god you're hot ;)" is all it said, before Masaru follows it up; "Just a few more minutes. Meet me downstairs, I'm getting ready ;3"

Ethan smiles- part of him knew that Masaru was the one for him- as he pockets his phone, going into his bathroom and looking in the mirror.

"You can do this," he tells himself. "You won't fuck it up. Now go."

He obliges to his own commands, beginning downstairs.

\---

Ethan had gotten a table at *Harvest* and was sitting there as Masaru exited the elevator. He was wearing short shorts, so short that his pink and light blue "Cinnamoroll" panties were showing. It seemed to be intentional as Masaru winked right as he noticed Ethan's affixed eyes on his legs. He was also wearing a light-pink t-shirt so short that his skin was showing at the bottom for about a centimeter. He was also wearing rainbow stockings that went to his knees and slippers. He sits down next to Ethan, who had already gotten a drink; just a water... for now.

"Heya," Masaru says, quickly giving Ethan a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Kitten, you're dressed-up~" he teases.

Masaru melts some, having rarely gotten his title of choice. "I uh... yeah, just for you. I mean if it weren't for having to wear clothes, I'd be just wearing panties and maybe the stockings right now but I have to keep civil."

"You're... borderline nude here. I can see almost your whole thigh and I can see your bellybutton."

"It's an old shirt. Anyway, you're looking sexy as ever, as I mentioned in the text. I can't wait for what comes after dinner~" he says as the waiter walks up to the table.

"What can I get you to drink?" he asks, looking at Masaru.

"I'll have a water, actually. When I'm drunk I act super weird."

"Ok, I'll get you a glass of water. Oh and you said you'd want a drink once he got here?"

"Just get me your finest red, please." Ethan nods. The waiter nods back, writing both orders down and going away.

"You prefer Red?"

"Yeah, and? Also, _everyone acts super weird when drunk_ ~" he teases.

"If I were drunk, I'd be frolicking up and down the halls in the nude while I moaned your name. Trust me, you'd rather me be sober. As far as you, Daddy? Master? What do you prefer~"

"Call me whatever you prefer."

"Ok, _Daddy_. How do you act drunk? I bet it's sexy. You get all controlling and take me as hard as you can with that big dick of yours..."

"No, that's called me _when I see you_ ," he corrects him in jest. "Actually you're right. I get more dominant when I'm drunk."

"I was just saying what I wanted to hear, I'm surprised."

"When I get high, however..."

"O-oh? More dominant?"

"No, I get more submissive than anyone on the planet. You could shit in my mouth while pissing in my ass then plugging it, then beat me until I'm unconcious and I'd have such a good time that I'd beg for more when I'm back up."

"Oh, nice. I uh... I think I'm allergic to weed. It uhm... I probably shouldn't tell my dom this but it kinda paralyzes me... completely..."

"That's weird."

"It feels so good though. Like I'm getting high but I just can't move."

"Noted~" Ethan teases as the second round of drinks come. Ethan raises his glass to Masaru's.. "To twinks!" he toasts as they ring their glasses together. Ethan takes a giant gulp of his wine down, while Masaru takes a smaller sip of his water, purposefully being outdone.

"So..." Masaru begins as he sets down his drink. "Tell uh... let me get to know you?" he says in a curious tone, also unsure of his word choice. Ethan smiles- seeing this as more of a cute thing than an embarassment, though the flustered face on Masaru seemed to oppose this idea.

"I'm from Montana, which is basically Canada but not really. I'm a pansexual and... well I just tell people I'm nonbinary because it's less of a sexual thing than femboy. I identify as a femboy more than anything, y'know?"

"Y-yeah, I get that. How's life at home?"

"Well my uh, my father still doesn't know about all of this. He thinks I'm pathetic and calls me a faggot and all that... He's hateful but I can handle it because my mom is good enough. She's kind and supportive and is only in the marriage because he's got money. He lives hours away from us because he's a doctor and we live in a smaller town with no good hospitals. My mom and I live alone. She does all the chores so I rarely have to do much. I just sorta have always sat in my room and studied. I did a weird high-school program online where I could graduate really early- I made her homeschool me and this was one of the programs that was available. After pulling some strings with the government, and lying about my age just a tad, I was able to join the military and work through college while getting my experience, that way I wouldn't need any "residency", as I was getting that experience through field work. I was working on a second specialty when I got the call from here. Since this is a lifelong appointment, I dropped the program and went over here, since I wouldn't need anything "after" the military. Oh and apparently I've got steady hands. Helps both doctor-ing and shooting."

"I uh..." Masaru blushes, "Wow, you're pretty interesting. And pretty pretty but... uh... anyway," Ethan blushes as the waiter comes back. "You two ready to order?" he asks. Ethan looks to Masaru, who nods, and Ethan speaks up.

"Yeah, I'd like the steak, uh... rare, please. With fries. And can you add the grilled cheese to that as well? I'm hungry. Thanks."

"And you, sir?" the waiter asks, looking over to Masaru.

"I'll have just the uh... hm, could you take the Tomatoes off of tonight's salad?"

"I sure could."

"Can I have that then? Oh, and a plate of chips as an App.?"

"Sure to both of those. I'll get all that in, the chips will be out shortly."

"What were you saying?" Ethan asks Masaru as the waiter walks back over to the kitchen.

"Oh, probably something about your mo- Oh, I remember. So like... is your mom also LGBT+? Or?"

"Nope, just an ally. Though I have suspicions she's a lesbian... I dunno. Doesn't matter, it's her business and if she doesn't want to tell me, then she shouldn't. What about you? How was your home life?"

"I don't... uhm..."

"You can tell me, it's okay Masaru..."

"It's not that... ok it is I just... I can tell you about my home life but not about much of my past. I don't want you to... treat me differently."

"Masaru," Ethan says, clasping his hands around one of Masaru's, "Don't supress anything."

"Fine. Just when I told my ex about this, he started to treat me lightly. I don't want that. And you-"

"And I know that. The past is in the past. You can tell me..."

"Ok well I'll start from the beginning. I'm from the Tokyo prefecture in Japan, I'm mostly gay but I still have a thing for some girls- like Taina and uh... Yumi-" he blushes, "My dad's a businessman, my mom's side of the family is good but it was tradition for the ladies in her family to not work. She would only do some stuff every now and then but mostly was just a tiny little housewife, it's probably where I get my _lack of height_ from. She's always sorta neglected me and I haven't minded because I've been on the track to do, basically this, since I was a teen, and her lack of intervention only assisted me. Father was almost always gone so I'd be just like you, studying up, I'd also work on projects when I wasn't studying but I needed to get to college and as you may know in Asia, that gets pretty hard. Mostly South Korea and China and such but Japan's isn't too much easier. I passed my exams with flying colors so that was really nice. Went to college for robotics, learned nothing, went into the military as a tech and worked my way up until they actually let me build stuff for them. I didn't want to be an independent contractor or anything because I didn't want any outside influence. It's pretty obvious I'm easy to sculpt, I could imagine a large donation from an outside party could compromise the integrity of my works. They made me do some infantry, too, and after a few years I'm here. I'm like... almost a decade older than you but I'm convinced I haven't aged since I was 10, so we look exactly the same. I never got acne. As you've seen... my balls didn't drop either. I think I just have some hormonal inbalance that caused me to not grow."

"Ah, I _know_ I have one. They could've given me meds to supply those hormones but I threw a fit. I guess I knew I wanted to be cute and submissive," Ethan giggles, "Anyway what's the stuff you didn't want to tell me about?"

"School. You were homeschooled for at least high school, as far as I see-"

"Since middle school. 6th thru 12th grade."

"Ah, yea, so you never got to where bullies actually did much. I did and it isn't easy going thru school being 155 cm. Especially in a place where there's such a same-y attitude like the private school I went to. It's kinda how I learned about BDSM. I was raped and forced into submission and brainwashed- these people tried every trick in the book and all of them worked on me. I hated every second of it- at least when I had enough mental capacity to hate it. But in retrospect, these situations are all almost fantasies for me now. Sure, I hate being abused by someone I don't know much about. I hate it when someone I don't trust tops me. But like... getting stuffed into lockers, or maybe I'd be looking at my locker and people surround me and take me into the janitors closet and lock me in... uhm..." he scoots his chair very close to Ethan and wraps his hand around him.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry if I pushed you too far, I-"

"One time they locked me in the closet with a dog. I came home completely scratched up, filled with cum, breeded for hours. That... that is something I still hate and would never do again. I wouldn't even think about it."

"Oh... uhm... so uh, I don't want to go too far, Masaru. Are there any things that trigger you?" Ethan asks as the chips arrive with two plates to be split between. Ethan takes a handful to his app-plate.

"What do you mean?" Masaru asks, also grabbing some of the crisps.

"Like would you resent me if I-"

"I'll never resent you, Master."

"Yeah but would you be even a little annoyed if I like... used a dog dildo to plug up your ass? Mentioned breeding you? Play out a rape fantasy? _What are your limits?_ "

"Don't do anything with scat, don't bring any animals in the room unless they're cute and made of stuffing and not cells. Also unless it's just recreations of their genetalia. I've got a horse dildo that I've only used once because it hurt me like hell. I can't push it in, I can't bring myself to do that to my poor little ass."

"Ah, so you're an anal slut?~"

"Mhm. I love every second of it, and I break almost instantly. My prostate is abnormally close to my entrance so it works out well. I'm also an oral slut. Every now and then I deepthroat random stuff in my room because I get bored and need something in my mouth desparately. I'm also just a slut. I'm fairly sure everyone here but you has my nudes. And you've seen me naked anyway."

"Well your sluttiness depends on how they got these nudes. If you shared them, then you're a slut. If you were blackmailed, you're less of a slut. Maybe even innocent because it seems like blackmail follows rape here, not consensual loving sex."

"I was blackmailed but they were bluffing, so just to prove how little I didn't care, I sent out nudes to everyone. Including Max. I lick him clean sometimes. He had leashed me for like a week and kept me with him wherever but never got to fucking me. I was basically Harry, before he hired Harry. Do you know about that, by the way?"

"Harry is uh... owned by Max? No but that's neat."

"Yeah. Taina claims she 'seduced him'- knowing her that involved a knife and some pushing and shoving- and found out he had a locked chastity cage and a gigantic plug. He has never said a word to any of us. For halloween last year, he dresssed in a latex catsuit. We're all pretty sure Max owns him, and it doesn't help that it seems like he does embarassing challenges when he answers calls and comes to doors. A lot of moaning whenever we call him. He's worn collars. It's weird."

"Huh, interesting. Well I've had the pleasure of being fucked by Max and goddamn was it nice. He's letting me come back whenever I want to get sex so that's neat."

"Oh? Nice. I've only licked his dick clean, it hasn't even entered my throat, though I've tried. He's made me jerk him off, clean him down like I said, cuddle him, but never take his cock. Sadly."

"Aww, well at least you've got mine~"

"Yup, and only yours. I don't plan on seeing anyone else despite me being a total slut."

"If you wanted to, I really wouldn't mind. It would be nice to get treated even rougher than I can treat you every once in a while. Also the gloryhole... being used by someone whom you don't know. There must be a gloryhole here... right?"

"Between the 5th and 6th showers on the left side, there's an extra-thin wall. A hole has been cut through it. I wouldn't use it if I were you, though. Half of the time, people stick something into your urethra like a group of schoolboys. So stupid."

"Y-yeah... anyway. So uh... what have yotu been up to as of recent? Any new robots? New functions?"

"I've been working on a few things but mostly been either playing video games or uhm... thinking about you..." he blushes, hugging into Ethan in embarassment. Ethan pats his back.

"Why you so flustered? I mean I don't think expectations is the right way to go but I don't mind if you think about me a bit..."

"You don't understand... I've had wet dreams about you. I wore my tail plug when I came down here to eat because I'm so horny to get fucked. By you. It's not just thinking, I'm obsessed."

"Even better," Ethan giggles, giving Masaru a quick kiss as Masaru pulls from the embrace. "If you wanted..." Ethan says as he moves his hand slowly to Masaru's crotch. Masaru blushes even more than he already was.

"N-no... not yet. I want it to be special..."

"I think something in public would be pretty special..."

"I meant more... you pin me to the wall in the stand-and-carry position as you begin fucking me, then violently throw me against the bed as your length jams its way in and out of my ass, breaking me as I reach orgasm after orgasm until I pass out, then you go to cuddle me warmly, comforting me as I wake up the next morning, full of cum like your tiny little slutty cinnamon roll."

Ethan smiles, melting inside as he goes to kiss Masaru, forcing their heads together as he begins the close embrace. Masaru lightly kisses back, though Ethan does the heavy lifting, after a few (many) seconds, he pulls from the embrace, but only because food arrives.

"Time to eat, kitten," he says, patting Masaru's head before scooting over to where he could get to his food easier and beginning to work on the steak quickly, obviously in a rush to do exactly what Masaru just fanticized.

\---

Ethan excitedly leads Masaru down the hall and they go into Masaru's room. Ethan was kissing Masaru intently as they walk in, slamming the door and pinning him onto the wall, beginning to quickly undress him. The shirt came off easy with just a little help from Masaru (putting his hands up so the arms of the shirt can come off), and his short-shorts basically fall to the ground right as the fly is opened, Masaru stepping out of his clothes, showing off his extremely kawaii and girly panties, a small- yet noticeable- bulge hiding inside. They had also both stepped out of their shoes, but Masaru had left on his stockings as they were cute and didn't impede what was about to happen...

Ethan was completely nude, his cock managing to be soft- this was a good thing, however, as Ethan presses up against Masaru into a nude and passionate kiss. His hands venture to grab Masaru's cutely perfect ass and...

Ethan pulls from the kiss and gives his ass a smack. Masaru moans just a little bit and Ethan moves down to investigate while Masaru innocently looks around the room as if he thought he was being watched, blushing brightly. Ethan had completely removed his panties by the time the tail flops down behind his crotch. Ethan pulls on it slightlyand Masaru grunts.

"A-agh... I thought you'd like to see my widdle tail~" he says as his small cock begins to get erect from Ethan's face being right in front of it.

"Someone's excited," Ethan says, giving his cock one quick lick. Masaru moans some more.

"Y-ye... it uh... that feels good~" he says, blushing a fuck ton. Ethan stands up and smiles, carrying him bridal over to the bed, depositing him on it softly. Masaru lays there, his tail softly laying below him, his legs opened wide, showing off both his tail and his cock. Ethan smiles as he pulls his legs forward so they hung off of the bed and then holds him down as he begins pulling out the tail plug. Masaru moans and grunts as the tiny plug gets forced out of his tight ass. Ethan sets it aside. "Sorry about the extra step, I was just making sure I was ready for you while not being too-"

Ethan interrupts him with a smack at his thigh. "Stop apologizing about being cute as hell," he says as he mounts Masaru's entrance, ready to push in, hunching over Masaru's body, only a few inches from kissing him thanks to his having a longer torso and Masaru's longer legs. As he thrusted in slowly, Masaru moaned, holding himself down with the edges of the bed as Ethan takes his time.

"F-fuck me, Daddy! Fuck me rough! Make me scre- oh, I already am," he blushes. Ethan smiles.

"You know I'd _never_ be able to make you scream..." he smiles, quickly thrusting out. Masaru yelps as his prostate is tickled by the quick brush by Ethan's length. 

"Claim me," Masaru says. This was enough to take the gentle love out of Ethan. Ethan smiles demonically as he flips Masaru over, giving his ass a firm slap. He moans, scrunching up his sheets for leverage. he reaches upward and grabs a pillow, just barely able to reach it, wrapping himself around it. Ethan smiles at this action before snapping back into his feral state, giving Masaru another slap on his ass, making it blush just the same as his face was, then violently thrusts into Masaru's tight ass once more, beginning to break it in as he fucks it quickly. "F-fuck! Yes! Harder Daddy! Breed me!" he moans out. Ethan leans further forward, beginning to kiss Masaru while he thrusts in and out even quicker, using more force, Masaru's ass standing no chance against Ethan's huge cock.

Masaru takes one of his hands, slowly jerking himself as he was nearing an orgasm anyway. He starts loosing his breath, causing Ethan to pull from the kiss to allow him to breathe more, now focusing completely on owning Masaru's hole. He releases some precum exactly as Masaru orgasms, a small load slowly creeping down his shaft and hand, onto his chest. Masaru pulls away, giving his hand to Ethan.

"Y-ya want a taste?" he playfully manages to ask as he begins to completely lose his ability to speak from the moans and grunts. Ethan licks it up off his hand, then he drops his hand to his chest, his whole body quickly falling limp as Ethan fucks him rougher than ever before. Masaru's eyes roll back into his head and he closes them, still moaning loudly as he fades in and out of conciousness.

"You already blacking out, bitch? I just started with you!" he barks. Just as Masaru falls out, cold, Ethan sends a shot of cum up into his ass. Masaru had fallen languid and his ass no longer fought back against the attack as Ethan slows his thrusts, eventually pulling out. Ethan would give his ass a slap- no reaction except his body subconciouslly jolting. Ethan gives a smile and half-spoons him, giving him a kiss...

he feels the kiss return. He opens his eyes to see Masaru playfully smiling at him. Ethan grunts, finishing the kiss quickly. 

"I got you good!" Masaru smiles. Ethan blushes and slowly wraps himself closer around Masaru. "Hey I have an idea. What if I tried fucking you?"

"That's... not gonna happen."

"Aww... why not?"

"You forget you're my tiny little kitten. Your cock is small. I bet it couldn't even give me an orgasm."

"You want to bet? Alright."

"Wh-wha? No."

"If I make you moan, then the next time you fuck me, you go all out. I'm talking multiple orgasms, filling me up like a tick, making me swallow a few loads, filling my ass with some, covering my body with a few others. Tie me down. Flog me. Defame me. Write all over me."

"All for a moan? You'll have to give me at least one orgasm for that. And no touching my cock. But fine. I'll let you do it. Your time limit is... you have until I fall asleep. Seeing a cock like that... you may not be able to do it. But I believe in you~" he winks. "Make me yours. Just try. See what you can do, little kitten."

Masaru smiles. "Yay!" he exclaims. He positions Ethan with his face pushed into the bed and his cute ass up and ready to be bred in doggy-style. Masaru starts by sticking in a finger to test how tight it was- the answer he found being 'pretty damn tight'. In fact, Ethan was almost as tight as Masaru had been. Masaru explores his ass with this finger, eventually causing Ethan to moan, just a little bit. Masaru smiles- he had found Ethan's prostate. And it was within fucking distance. Masaru knew he could do it, so he began. He mounts Ethan's ass, ready to thrust in. Ethan's hold slips and he falls to the bed, but Masaru shrugs it off and begins to prone-bone Ethan's hole. 

Ethan's moans continue as Masaru makes a direct effort to force his cock in with each thrust to the exact place of his prostate. His pace increases over time and Masaru gives his ass what he attempted to be a slap, though it comes out as a harsh tap. Ethan giggles. Masaru decides to punish him by slapping it harder, this time it actually ends up stinging, almost turning red for a second before fading back to a pale white.

"F-fuck~" Ethan moans as Masaru takes his ass, just this once. "I-I think you're gonna do it Masaru..."

As he says this, Masaru sticks his hand right under Ethan's cock. Seconds later, Masaru sends a load of cum down Ethan's hole, seed slowly flowing into his ass, warmly filling him as he reaches his largest orgasm yet, about the same size as Ethan's- which were pretty big. Just as this happens, Ethan reaches his orgasm, his body convulsing as a similarly large amount of cum leaks onto Masaru's cupped hands. Masaru pulls out, Ethan shivering as Masaru takes his hands away, quickly putting them back together then putting them right in Ethan's face. "You thirsty?" he teases. Ethan quickly licks up all of his cum, Masaru's hands weirdly tingling.

"Th-thanks," Ethan says. Masaru smiles and gives him a kiss.

"Anything for you, Master~" he says, nuzzling into him cutely, then shimmying himself under the covers. "You should join me, it's warmer in here~" he says. Ethan smiles and goes under the covers, cuddling Masaru warmly. Only their heads were now above the covers, only to lay in the soft pillows. "Hey uhm... Ethan? Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, Kitten."

Masaru hides himself in the covers due to how hardly he was blushing.

"I love you, Ethan. Master. I love you. That's all." Ethan smiles, grabbing Masaru and pulling him above the sheets. Masaru was insecurely looking around and blushing brightly.

"Look over here, Masaru," Ethan says encouragingly. Masaru shyly turns towards him, though averting his gaze. Ethan plops him a light kiss on his cheek. "I love you, too. Don't be embarassed by love."

Masaru smiels and wraps himself around Ethan tightly. Ethan feels squeezed a bit but doesn't mind.

"Goodnight, Daddy!" Masaru says as he closes his eyes.

"'Night, Kitten," Ethan replies. Masaru was half-spooning him as Ethan closes his eyes as well. They both go to sleep in each other's arms, feeling the first truly loving embraces of their lives, quite possibly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on many a gay fanarts :3


	11. SASsy

Ethan wakes up, still tightly in Masaru's arms, bound by nothing but the force of love. He smiles, giving off a sigh as he stays in place. The tight, loving grip was more than enough to make him want to stay. Masaru not only gave him a purpose, he gave him a passion. Masaru stirs not too long after Ethan's waking. The two were hugging very closely still.

"G-good morning Daddy!" Masaru eagerly says, stretching out some but mostly staying still, only inches away from Ethan. Ethan nuzzles him, then kisses him.

"Morning, kitten. You want me to call in some room service?"

"S-sure~" he says as he yawns. Ethan quickly texts Harry his order and instructions to deliver it to Masaru's room instead of his own.

"I'm surprising you with what food it'll be. Just know it's American. Pretty much the only part of my country that I'm proud of, actually. Anyway, how'd you sleep last night?"

"Best of my entire life," Masaru smiles, giving Ethan a playful kiss.

"Same here. Well, I've probably slept better once. I fell asleep, curled-up on my mom's lap one time and she just lovingly petted me. She's tall, by the way. She's wear I get my tall torso and broad shoulders. Legs weren't as lucky," he say as he pets Masaru. "But she's my mom, don't worry. I don't think there's a person I could love more... well, there is you, but you'll have to fight hard against the woman who birthed me~" he teases.

"Of course. I expect no less."

"Do I hear some ancestor veneration in you right now?"

"N-no~" he blushes, burying his face in Ethan's chest. "I'm nothing like them! I'm bisexual! I embrace the future! I'm different I swear!"

Ethan slowly pets him, giving him a little kiss on his head. "Sorry, didn't know traditionalism was a trigger for you~"

"Don't worry about it... I..." he begins crying just a little bit. "You shouldn't see me like this, Master."

"No, it's okay," he lifts up Masaru's head as he hears the sniffling that was so characteristic of crying. 

"It's not okay! Get out Ethan! Please!"

"I... I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know. I need some time by myself... just go..."

"Oh-okay..." Ethan says. He slides out of the bed and puts his clothes back on. "Enjoy breakfast," he says once he was dressed and in the doorway.

"Thank you, Ethan," Masaru says as he curls up in his bed under the covers, now crying even harder. Ethan still had no clue what exactly set him off.

\---

Ethan arrives back in his room. His bed was cold, as was the air, as these things tend to be when left unused. Everything was as he left it. It felt oddly homey for somewhere he had just moved into. He crashes onto the bed, still in his clothes for once. He gets a text from Masaru;

"I'm sorry I'm crying, I shouldn't've pushed you away like that. I still love you. Can you sleep in my room again tonight? I'm still crying and I probably will be for a while. I just want to let you know that I'm sorry about how I acted towards you. Thanks for trying to be helpful. I'll talk more about this tonight if I'm ready. Sorry once more."

"No worries Masaru. I still love you as well. I'm sorry that i flipped some switch inside you. Of course I can sleep with you again ;)"

"Thanks." is Masaru's only response. Ethan shrugs this off, putting his phone to the side as he undresses once more, laying on top of his sheets, resenting himself for what he said to Masaru.

A knock is heard on his door. His immediate thought is that Masaru had the food re-routed, but this turns out to not be the case, as a loud and assertive voice pleads for the answering of the door. It wasn't Max or Marius or Dominic or Elias. He really had no clue who it could be.

"Let us in or we'll come in."

*Oh god*, he thought, *there were a few*. *What do they want with me?*

He stands up, wrapping a robe around himself and goes to the door, slowly opening it. Four men were in large latex catsuits with multiple zippers, all seeming to form-fit them, all of them having large bulges right behind the zippers at their crotches. The man closest to the door kicks in Ethan's nuts through his robe, causing him to fly back onto the floor from the force. Ethan wasn't able to identify a single one of them, and none had any obvious features due to the suits covering their entire bodies. They were obviously making an attempt to be anonymous. They suceed, except for when they start talking. The man in front makes a demand;

"Ok get the cables, tie him up," he demands of his mates in a Scottish accent. He knew this had to be the SAS from this alone. He was still holding his nuts by the time the three other men had picked him up and thrown him onto the bed. The chief of the operation, still at the doorway, closes it and locks it behind him as he walks in, while the men begin to force Ethan's hands around a giant rod one of them had brought with them. They manage to do it, securely tying his hands in place around this rod, which would allow them to move Ethan easily, and keep his hands in view the whole time so he couldn't try anything. The rod was heavy- in fact, it was a dumbell bar. The team secure large weights at each end, ensuring Ethan couldn't lift it up, then two of them grab his legs. They lift them up while a third makes quick work of shoving in a giant butt-plug. They hook it up to a machine and it almost instantly begins to warm up. They set down his legs, locking his cock in a chastity cage, his balls in their own cage. They then stick a sounding device down his urethra, connecting all of these cock-based devices with a wire to a TENS unit. They then restrain his legs to the bottom of the bed with cuffs. It seemed to happen in seconds, like clockwork. He had no time to respond. All he could do was grunt and slightly squirm, but only a little. One of them disappears as the rest of them wait.

A few minutes later, the man returns with a cart of items: Four remotes, a few candles, four markers, four scalpels, four floggers, and some more bondage equipment. Ethan looks on in horror... he wasn't even able to speak, but if he was, that was quickly stifled as a funnel gag- a real one this time, and very large- is secured around his face. One of them tests it just for fun, standing on Ethan's fragile small torso, his entire weight resting on Ethan as he begins pissing into the funnel. All of it makes its way into Ethan's mouth, and the bottom of the funnel went deeper than his tongue, so he had no opportunity to block it, even for a second, with his tongue. It was all forced directly into his throat. While this happens, the TENS unit is turned on and begins to shock the insides and outsides of Ethan's cock, as well as his balls. The plug heats itself even further than before.

"You know what to do," the leader says as he distributes all of the cart's items to the group. After finding a place to set all of their items down, the men all simultaneously take out their cocks. One steps on top of Ethan- though his feet around his body this time- and begins to jerk off into the funnel. Another man puts a blindfold on Ethan's eyes, then using tape to secure it on. Some more tape is applied to his chest, then it all gets ripped at once. Ethan grunts loudly as they essentially waxed his chest, though thanks to laser hair removal, it was already 'shaven'. One man gets his flogger and begins to flog Ethan's body, while another takes his scalpel and makes shallow cuts in Ethan's body. His torso shivers and bucks from the feeling of his skin being so haphazardly penetrated and a few tears form in his eyes from the pain. The man cums, sending a large load into Ethan's throat that he's forced to take, then he steps off of the bed.

It felt weird. Not the cutting, or the flogging, or the odd choice of restraint, but rather the fact only one of them ever talked. The rest seemed to just be following orders silently. The cuts seemed exact. They were curvy and made in the center of his chest. He could feel them. He couldn't see them.

Then, a new feeling. No more cuts. Something else. The light tip of a marker began to draw around the wounds. By now, the flogging had moved to his legs where it wasn't as busy, though his entire body was soon almost all brightly colored from the traumas.

The tip of the marker burned him as it traced over the cuts. After that was done, it seemed to create an underline below it. He feels a few more strokes on his chest as the pain in his balls and cock both get harder and harder to handle, the butt plug scortching his ass. He somehow cums from the electricity, slightly pushing the metal sounding stick upwards a bit, not enough to get it out, though.

Ethan gets slightly confused as he hears the sounds of two hammers, one on each ear, questioning what it was. Something gets secured around his neck and tightened, then it gets tugged at from in front of him, jolting his head up a bit, but not much.

The men then light their candles, flipping them and letting the wax drip onto him. Of course, Ethan didn't know this until the wax fell onto him... right over where the scalpels had cut and the markers had written. It's like they were trying to seal the wounds, despite blood already having poured out of them.

Once his wounds were all sealed, they stop dripping this wax, setting the candles aside. Then they all, at once, step onto the bed. It bows slightly, and they all begin to jerk off into the funnel.

\---

After they had all came, the gag is removed, but his mouth is held shut until it can be replaced by another gag- this time it's a panel gag and tape over his face. It intersects the tape over his blindfold, creating a hatching effect. The men then tie cable between the loops on the cable around his hands and the holes in the weights that were keeping his hands in place and from just sliding off of the bar. This way, if he moved his hands one way, the weights came with. The intended effect is that if he managed to manuever off of the bar, he'd be crushed by the heavy weights.

Just after, a loud noise of sparks flying, some hitting Ethan, others flying behind him. Then another in his other ear. Earplugs are put in his ears, then taped over for good measure. He feels himself be picked up and the bar being hanged from the ceiling as he realizes what the noises were; the weights had been soldered on. His feet hang over the bed, still tied down to it. The men secure the feet restraints then, using more cables to bind them to both the bar and the back of the bed-frame. They were now completely held in place, as Ethan was unable to move, hanging from the ceiling of his own room. He couldn't hear much anymore, but the sound of the door opening for long enough for 4 men to leave, then closing, was quite obvious. The electricity running through his cock continues, the plug still hot as ever. He then feels something go around his nose, similar to the feeling of an hospital or airplane mask. He was wrong about there not being anyone else in the room. An earplug is taken out and a deep, slow-moving English accent smoothly talks into that ear, very close, his breath able to be felt.

"Breathe in and count to 10 for me," he says, before putting the plugs back in. As hard as Ethan tried, he had to breathe. And when he does, he almost-instantly passes out.


	12. Anesthesis - Interlude

What are the types of anesthesia and their side effects?

There are four main types of anesthesia used during medical procedures and surgery, and the potential risks vary with each. The types of anesthesia include the following:

General anesthesia. General anesthesia causes you to lose consciousness. This type of anesthesia, while very safe, is the type most likely to cause side effects. If you’re having general anesthesia, a physician anesthesiologist should monitor you during and after your procedure to address any side effects and watch for the possibility of more serious complications.

Side effects of general anesthesia can include:

Nausea and vomiting – This very common side effect can occur within the first few hours or days after surgery and can be triggered by a number of factors, such as the medication, motion and the type of surgery.  
Sore throat – The tube that is placed in your throat to help you breathe while you’re unconscious can leave you with a sore throat after it’s removed.  
Postoperative delirium – Confusion when regaining consciousness after surgery is common, but for some people — particularly older patients — the confusion can come and go for about a week. You may feel disoriented and have problems remembering or focusing. This can worsen if you are staying in the hospital for a few days after the procedure, especially in intensive care, because you are in an unfamiliar place. Having a loved one with you helps, along with doing some other simple things: wearing your glasses or hearing aids as soon as you can after the procedure and making sure you have family photos, familiar objects and a clock and calendar in your room.  
Muscle aches – The medications used to relax your muscles so a breathing tube can be inserted can cause soreness.  
Itching – This is a common side effect of narcotics, one type of pain medication sometimes used with general anesthesia.  
Chills and shivering (hypothermia) – This occurs in up to half of patients as they regain consciousness after surgery, and it might be related to body temperature.

Rarely, general anesthesia can cause more serious complications, including:

Postoperative delirium or cognitive dysfunction – In some cases, confusion and memory loss can last longer than a few hours or days. A condition called postoperative cognitive dysfunction can result in long-term memory and learning problems in certain patients. It’s more common in older people and those who have conditions such as heart disease, especially congestive heart failure, Parkinson’s disease or Alzheimer’s disease. People who have had a stroke in the past are also more at risk. It’s important to tell the physician anesthesiologist if you have any of these conditions.  
Malignant hyperthermia – Some people inherit this serious, potentially deadly reaction to anesthesia that can occur during surgery, causing a quick fever and muscle contractions. If you or your family member has ever had heat stroke or suffered from malignant hyperthermia during a previous surgery, be sure to tell the physician anesthesiologist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from https://www.asahq.org/whensecondscount/anesthesia-101/effects-of-anesthesia/


	13. Unification

Ethan wakes up to a very bright- or seemingly bright- light being shined into his eyes. Once the light faded, he sees Masaru, standing on his tip-toes, removing the tape and gag. Masaru seems upset. He takes the plugs out of his ears and had already freed Ethan's feet and cock and ass.

Masaru then gets on his phone, Ethan observing him silently as he writes out a text message. He puts his phone away.

"What... what happened to you, Master?" he asks, standing up on the chair so Ethan could see him better.

"I... don't know..." Ethan replies. "I answered the door one second, then the next I was restrained to my bed. Like this, but flat. They did something to me. They scratched me up and wrote on me and poured wax and flogged me and everything hurts... how'd you know to come in here?"

"It's 6 o'clock. You're an early bird. I'd figured that you'd be in my room or at least texting me by now if you were fine, so I knocked on your door. No one answered so I went inside and, sorry about that by the way, heh," he giggles, "So I went inside and found you like this. I took off that weird mask thing, then you seemed to wake up. Anyway, so..." he takes his phone out and takes a picture of Ethan, then shows Ethan the picture.

It showed, in giant letters across the top of his chest, the letters SAS, then the underline, then in marker all over his body, there were demeaning words and phrases; "Smoke's Gas-Slut", "Sledge's Hammer Holder" (with an arrow pointing to his ass), "American Faggot", "Slut", et al. Blood had stained his skin. Just as Masaru took away the phone, Max came rushing in the door.

"It's worse than I thought," he said, grabbing his phone and taking a picture before helping Masaru get him un-bound.

\---

Max had left, Masaru was laying by Ethan's side as the two stare into the abyss silently, only interrupted by a suggestion from Masaru.

"You should take a shower. You not only kinda smell, but you're covered in marker and wax and blood. Take a shower, come back, then... y'know."

"I don't know if I'll be up to it tonight, kitten. My cock hurts a fuck ton, my balls feel crushed, and... I've got a visit I've gotta go pay. I'll be right back. After the visit. And a shower," he says, giving Masaru a kiss.

"How long will this take? A shower, probably 30 minutes tops, but knowing you, a visit could be a few hours of rough sex."

"Uhm... no. hopefully not too long. I'm gonna see if Lera has anything that can help with pain. I don't want to go to Gustave because I'm afraid he'll seduce me, then there _will_ be a few hours of rough sex. Anyway," he says, standing up and putting on his clothes, "I'll be back as soon as I can, kitten. Then I'll fuck you so hard you forget which way is up," he smiles, giving Masaru another kiss on each cheek, then a longer one to his mouth, before pulling from him. He was wearing simple PJs.

\---

He knocks on the door of Lera Meliknova, a Ukranian woman who he knew from reading the contact details on his phone to be good with drugs. She answers the door.

"Hey, you must be the new kid. Well, I doubt many people call you that anymore as it's been like a week. Come on in, have a seat."

He hadn't expected this warm of a welcome actually, and it seemed sincere, as if she was the only one here who didn't want to fuck him, and simply wanted to be friendly.

He walks in and sits on the couch, as does she, and they rotate to look at each other, him curling his legs into his lap.

"So, why do you come here?" Lera asks, a warm smile on her face. "Well, let's start with how you've been liking the team so far."

"It's been enjoyable. A bit of uh, _lighthearted hazing_ of course, but I've gotten that at most levels of military I've been in, I'd expect this much smaller and closer-knit one to be no different."

"Ah, ok. Why do you come here, then? Got hurt from that hazing? Need some pain-killing drugs?"

He nods. "K-kinda... uhm... do you promise not to laugh?"

"Sure?"

"ok well they electrocuted my uh... thingy."

"Your..."

"My penis and testicles."

"Oh. Well... I assume it still hurts. Want something to numb it completely, meaning you wouldn't be able to use those uh... parts... until they healed and you're off the meds, or would you prefer general pain-killers?"

"Do you have something that targets an area?"

"I do but it's an injection."

"I'm fine with that. Anything that helps."

"You're fine with... a needle... in your balls and cock?"

"Y-yeah... I've had worse. And they'll make me feel better."

"Wo- nevermind. I'll get them," she says, getting out of the couch and going into a drawer. She rummages through it, emerging a few seconds later with a small box of syringes. She takes one. "So... this is the embarassing part. This isn't a sexual thing. But I'll need to see those parts. To show you how. I'll try to only touch them with the needle," she says. Ethan looks a bit scared at the needle but nods. 

"Ok, do it. Show me how. I assume you won't need to administer anything but this one?"

She nods. "Yup, you can do the rest by yourself. Now show me your penis and testes please," she says, smiling a bit. He lowers his pants. "Ooh, going commando. Fierce," she giggles, sticking one of the small needles into his balls and depressing the plunger, then doing the same to his shaft. It feels like a light pinch, nothing too bad, only causing a light shaking.

"That's... not bad."

"Indeed. Now go uh... do whatever you were gonna do," she says as he puts his pants back up, taking the case of syringes.

"Thanks Lera, I really owe ya one~"

"Don't mention it. Oh and by the way, just so you know, don't think about paying me with sex or anything. I'm ace."

"Wasn't planning on it, all I have to pay you with is thanks~" he smiles as he walks away, shutting the door behind him. She locks it then jumps back onto her bed, getting her phone out. She opens an app and a live camera feed from a corner of her room shows. She rewinds it to when his pants were opened, zooms in, and slowly begins rubbing her clit through her pants, moaning a little as she masturbates to him, resenting herself for not making a move. _Why the fuck did I say that..._

\---

Ethan finds himself walking into a similar, though smellier, locker room as he had been when he had been dared in by Marius and Dom. The lockers were more cubbies and it seemed to operate on the system of "You don't steal my shit, I won't steal yours", though most of the things were sweaty underwear, socks, and belts. Due to his lack of normal college, he had to assume how to do things. He had came without showering supplies, though he needed to desparately. He walked past the locker room and into the showers. After grabbing one of the white towels by the door, he finds one with an open curtain and walks in, closing the curtain and beginning to strip. Each shower had a little waterproof indent in the wall that was sealed by a metal device similar to a mail slot in a door. Ethan quickly strips down and places his clothes and the towel in there- managing to luckily find a set of body wasy-, then closes it. He turns on the water and it begins to flow out.

It was ice cold on his skin, but sorta felt nice from all of the burning that had been going on. After a few minutes, though, it gets to heat. He takes his hands and rubs them up and down his body, the wax crusting off. He started at the top of his chest and slowly worked down, letting the body wash run down him. He scrubs at the markings on his skin, and especially at the wax, hoping all of it falls off as it was awkwardly stiff. It manages to come off after some force was applied. After his torso was all clean, he moves his hands down to his groin, cleaning his now pain-less cock and balls, his balls having already grown back to their normal size... and then some more. 

He moves to his perineum and ass, slowly massaging them with his soapy fingers. He slowly sticks a finger into his ass and begins to finger himself while slowly jerking at his cock. It quickly becomes rock hard and he moves his hands up and down it while massaging his prostate, leaning against the cold shower walls as the water drips down his body. He keeps jerking himself off, going faster and faster as his tiny body begins to convulse in the stream of water. He moans a bit, unable to cover his mouth as he rides his orgasm, cum flowing out of his cock and dripping onto the floor of the shower. He catches what he can in the hand that was jerking him off, tasting it, though it was watered-down. He takes his hand out of his ass and licks it up, then squeezes more soap into both hands and continues to bathe himself.

After a few more minutes, his shower was completely done and he turns the water off. He gyrates his body as he tries to shake the water off, managing to get a good portion of it off of himself before he opens the sealed area, taking out his towel and clothes. He holds his clothes after tying his towel around the middle of his chest- it fell far enough down that it covered his crotch with a few inches to spare.

He leaves the protection of the shower and walks into the hall of showers, just as another man walks right beside him. He was large and Scottish and-

Before Ethan knew it, he was pinned to the wall inside of another shower, his towel lifted up as the man slaps his rapidly hardening cock against Ethan's loose ass. He holds Ethan down as his cock reaches full size and quickly thrusts it in, wrapping an arm in front of Ethan and beginning to jerk him off as he fucks his ass. Ethan stats moaning, so his free hand covers his mouth. After a few minutes of rough fucking, the man had reached a high speed, thrusting in and out quickly, ethan's ass aching as the Scot takes it for his own, breeding it roughly. A few more minutes later, he blows his load, cumming inside Ethan, just before Ethan himself reaches an orgasm onto the wall of the shower.

"Lick it up ya cunt," the Scottish accent barks, pushing him down to the mess that was creeping down the surely very dirty wall. Ethan, with little reluctance, licks his load up. By the time he had done this, the man was gone. Ethan blushes as he stands back up, limping slightly as he puts his towel back down and goes into the locker room, no one in it. He changes back into his clothes, leaving the dirty towel in a hamper. He feels extra slutty as he limps back to his room.

When he gets there, Masaru was wearing a different outfit, obviously planned for pleasure and not... well, whatever he was wearing when he hadn't gotten the text from ethan and was getting concerned. Not only did he have his stockings back, and a different pair of cute panties, but he was also wearing something that looked similar in pattern to the transgender pride flag, a repeating light-blue to light-pink to white to light-pink to light-blue pattern. The panties were half-way off, however, and he was bouncing himself up and down a dildo that seemed at a quick glance to be modeled after a dog cock.

"Heya," Ethan says as he walks in, quickly stripping. Masaru waves and beckons him over with his finger. After closing and locking the door, Ethan obliges. Masaru pulls him close almost suspensefully... then licks his nose. Ethan giggles. "That tickles, kitten~"

"I know," masaru says, smiling at him. Ethan then goes to the side of the bed, Masaru turning with him, the dildo now to the side and out of his ass. Ethan pins down Masaru and smacks his face. 

"So you wanted to get treated rough, huh?" he asks. Masaru nods. 

"Came to your room because you have more bdsm equipment than I."

"I didn't say you could talk," Ethan says, flipping Masaru over, just to give him a few spankings before flipping him back over. "Next time you act up, the punishment will be worse."

Masaru blushes, staying silent as Ethan hops onto the bed and on top of Masaru, his hard cock ready to thrust into Masaru's slightly loosened ass. Ethan grabs Masaru's panties and pulls them down his legs. On the way down, he grabs onto the stockings, Masaru instantly grabbing his wrist.

"Keep those on."

"Are... are you backtalking or..."

"Please."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know... just please don't take them off... same goes with the sleeves."

The dominant look drops off of Ethan's face and he sits down.

"Tell me, Masaru. Please. Trust me, the things that I'm thinking are-"

"Fine, you want to see?" Masaru asks, taking his sleeves and pulling them both off, revealing his arms, lacerated in many places, blood stains around the cuts. Ethan slides off the stockings. "Th-this morning I..."

"Shhh..." Ethan holds him close as Masaru begins to cry again.

"I should lea-"

"No. You're staying here and we're working this out. I don't want you sad, kitten. What's going on. What did I say this morning. I don't want to make the mistake again."

"It's my fault for resenting my parents so much. Just... try not to bring them up. I can't control myself most of the time."

"Masaru, cutting yourself is not the way out of your- and they are- problems."

"I know but it makes me feel something else, just like you do. They're there for me, no matter what. They take the pain away. The emotional pain. They manifest it physically."

"I've cut myself before. I know how they help. I'm telling you that they aren't what helped me. I met a girl that I liked. She was cute and liked cuddles and had a bit of dominance in her. We often would sleep together, but never fuck. She was the curious type. Like dominant as in she got what she wanted and i gave it to her, but she was still cute and about my height and loved cuddles and was the type to be like "So what does a uh, a dick look like?" and "C-can I touch it?". She was wonderful. She helped me out of my depression. She intervened when I started cutting. And she saved me when I was on the roof of my mom's house, right on the ledge. I was just starting to stand up, about to make the leap when she walked up behind me and just casually mentioned how nice the view was. How pretty the leaves were. How amazing life is. Masaru, realize how beautiful life is. I don't know if I can be your Abby but I can try. And please... please don't kill yourself. For the love of God. I'd rather you cut. I'd rather you go crazy."

Masaru's crying hadn't stopped, in fact it only got worse. He was crying his eyes out as he tried to get words out but failed, leaning into Ethan, who gives him a kiss as he sheds a tear of his own. After a few minutes, Masaru finally comes to, and speaks.

"You make me so much happier, more than you could ever know. You give me a purpose and you give me a reason to go on. i was sad and I cut myself, it was stupid. I'm so sorry. But I... I uh..." he tears up again, "I'm only here because of faulty rope. I hanged myself. I lost conciousness and thought that was it until I woke up in a hospital bed. My parents were there. The looks on their..." he begins to cry all-out again. Ethan also begins to weep with him, holding him close and falling back onto the bed, cuddling into him as the two bawl out the night.


	14. Reunification

Ethan wakes up, cradled in Masaru's arms, the tears all dried up by now. Ethan smiles as he wakes Masaru up with a big, long... kiss.

"Morning Master!" masaru says once he was able.

"Morning kitten, want me to get us some breakfast? Try yesterday all over again?"

"S-sure," he says. Ethan grabs his phone and texts Harry quickly, then returns to cuddling into Masaru closely after the order was placed. Ethan then nuzzles closely into Masaru, who blushes. "I love you, Daddy~"

"I love you too, Kitten," Ethan says as he disappears into the covers. Masaru's eyes cross as he looks down, trying to pull up the covers but Ethan holds them down. 

"No peaking!" A muffled voice says before Masaru feels Ethan's lips wrap around his cock, Ethan beginning to slowly take it. Masaru's back bucks slightly as Ethan gently sucks him off, sticking a finger in his ass, penetrating it slowly, increasing the pace of his sucking. Masaru lightly moans, Ethan lightly massaging his balls, kneading them as they tense up a bit. Only seconds later, Masaru explodes in Ethan's mouth like an active volcano. Ethan pulls his finger out of Masaru's ass then licks up the mess of cum, slowly licking up Masaru's adorably small torso, until he comes up from the covers, licking up his neck and into his mouth, further going into a kiss slowly.

Masaru openly accepts this kiss, Ethan grabbing his ass and holding them together lightly and playfully, even continuing as he pulls from the kiss, rolling Masaru atop himself. He gives Masaru's perfectly plump ass a little slap, Masaru rolling down Ethan's body wordlessly as he descends to Ethan's crotch, rubbing and teasing his cock. Ethan smiles as Masaru slowly crawls onto his shaft.

He leans over Ethan's body as he thrusts his own body up and down the large, stiff shaft, Ethan slightly moaning as Masaru tops him once again, riding his cock slowly, only doing as much as he could handle- though this increases over time.

It took him about a minute to go what would be full-force, him reaching an anal orgasm, his load splattering all over Ethan, Ethan's cock twitching as he prepares to bust his load.

"C-cum for me, Daddy!" Masaru yells encouragingly; certainly enough to drive Ethan over the edge. Masaru slaps his own cock as he rides out the pleasure, slowly jerking it as Ethan grunts and begins to fill Masaru's tight hole with his cum, Masaru slowing down himself before eventually stopping, Ethan's cock softening inside him. Masaru bends over, licking the cum off of Ethan's chest, but not swallowing it, instead presenting it to Ethan, who takes some of it into his own mouth eagerly as the two swallow the load. Masaru rotates off of him, playfully nuzzling onto Ethan's chest as they hear knocks on the doors. Masaru smiles. "I'll get it," he says, getting off of Ethan quickly, still nude as he answers the door. Harry doesn't seem to have a reaction, walking away as he would've anyway. Masaru takes the platters to their bed after locking up the door. "Surprise again?" he asks. "The last one actually boosted my mood, yesterday I mean. Still wasn't-"

"Let's forget yesterday... forever. please. Let's live in today, okay?"

"Yes sir!"

"And yeah, you'll love what I got for ya~" Ethan teases, "It's why it took a bit longer today, heh."

Masaru quickly and excitedly opens up the platter- inside was plain pancakes and some bacon.

"Oh, that one's mine," Ethan says with a smile, taking that plate. Masaru cracks his nuckles as he opens the other one slowly, the contents being a stack of pancakes, as well as small ones out to the side, laid flat, spelling the characters "S" "O" "R" "R" "Y" "!", then on a second 'line': "I" "L" "Y" and a heart. Masaru smiles and gives Ethan a quick kiss.

"I love you too, don't worry about it~" he whispers into Ethan's ear, playfully taking the entire heart in one bite. "Don't want a broken heart, now do we~" he teases. He begins to eat the others, just as Ethan begins his own meal. They eat wordlessly and with haste.

Once done, Masaru takes the plates outside, flashing Yumi quickly, shaking his ass at her- she was out of her room, taking out her trash-can to be picked up by Harry. Yumi blushes as she goes back into her room, Grace laying on the bed and raising an eyebrow.

"What was that?" she asks curiously.

"Masaru was being a tease," she says, jumping back into the bed and resuming her make-out session with Grace, them fingering each other slowly.

\---

"What was that?" Ethan asks curiously.

"Just me being a tease, don't worry. Yumi was out taking out her trash or whatever."

"Ah," Ethan says as Masaru hops back in bed. Ethan begins to fondle Masaru's cock and balls slowly as they look at each other in the eyes- young love at its finest. Masaru tries to return the groping but can't fit Ethan's cock and balls in his hand- or hands. Ethan giggles as he takes away his own hands. "So, kitten. Anything planned today?"

"Well I uh... won the bet the other night and..." he blushes. "You never finished what you started last night, so... in other words... c-can you fuck me as rough as you can?"

"Sure thing, kitten. You have five minutes to get ready," he says, opening his phone and starting a count-down.

"W-wha? Get ready?"

"You're wasting time," Ethan says as he stands up and closes his eyes. "I mean like, if you want to be dressed in something. Or be bound in some way. I'm turning a blind eye."

\---

Approx. 5 minutes later, Ethan is laying in bed, his timer having gone off. Masaru was nowhere to be found... until he also heard the alarm. He knocks on the door and opens it. He was dressed in a black-and-white maid outfit, with cuffs that were unlinked, though it seemed easy enough to do so, on all four limbs, as well as all the classic 'maid' attire. His skirt was short and his tip was easily seen poking at the bottom of it.

"It's Masaru's Maid Service!" he would announce. "I'm Masaru, anything I can clean up today?" he asks in a very light-hearted and giggly voice. He had a duster in his hand and was waving it around all over the place, obviously excited.

"Y-yeah, there's something," Ethan says, standing up, still nude. Masaru fakes a gasp as he sees it.

"W-what is it? I-I don't do sexual f-favors by the way..." he falters around. Ethan walks over to his bathroom door.

"The sink is all dusty, do you think you can clean that?"

"I don't see it..." Masaru says, as if he was astonished by this fact.

"It's actually, you have to bend over to see it," Ethan says, bending over and looking at the sink. It was perfectly clean, but as Masaru mimic'd his actions, Ethan quickly stands back up, putting his hands on Masaru's ass and forcing himself in, in one big thrust. Masaru moans, bracing himself on the bathroom door as he goes slightly limp on Ethan's cock, which begins to thrust itself in and out of Masaru's tight ass quickly.

"I- said- I- don't- do- sexual-" Ethan cuts Masaru off, putting his hand over his mouth, only thrusting faster and faster, Masaru moaning into Ethan's hands. Ethan carefully strips Masaru's clothing off, it all falling onto the floor along with a bit of precum from Masaru's cock. Ethan gives Masaru's ass an overdue smack, then another, giving him more as he moans loudly into Ethan's hand, his ass turning bright red as his entire lower half falters and stings, pulsating in pain as it gets quickly penetrated.

Ethan takes away his hand from his mouth, allowing his cute moans and shortness of breath, using both his hands to slap him now, fucking him as hard as he could. His moans get louder, eventually stopping and just turning into gasps as he gets extremely close to his orgasm, Ethan cumming inside of him bringing him over the edge, causing him to spill a load onto the floor. Ethan pulls out of his ass, then shoves him to the floor. Masaru falls down with a crash.

"Lick your mess up," Ethan demands, holding him down with his foot, then reaching onto a box on the ground- the one Taina had given him. He takes out the collar and wraps it around Masaru's neck, Masaru blushing as he licks up all the cum off of the floor. He innocently looks up at Ethan once he was done.

"C-can I-"

"I didn't say you could talk!" Ethan yells, pulling hard on the collar, Masaru jerking towards Ethan violently, choking some as the collar gets one step tighter. Ethan bunches it up, pulling Masaru from the ground. "Now suck me off," he demands, Masaru now on his knees. He obsequiously begins to lick up and down Ethan's shaft. "I said suck me off, not lick it!"

Masaru instantly corrects himself, beginning to take the cock down his throat, a bulge now visible. Ethan moves his hips forward and back to help. "Faster, slut! I don't have all day!"- In truth, however, he did, and he'd use this time to his advantage. As Masaru sucks faster and faster, Ethan forces his hands behind his back, linking the cuffs together. Masaru blushes some; he had never really been bound before by anyone he truly trusted.

Not but a few minutes later, Ethan would bust his load in Masaru's throat, shooting directly into his stomach as Masaru pulls off, looking up at his Master with a "What now, sir?" expression on his face, though he remained silent. Ethan takes the leash and forces him towards the bed. He tries to stand up but Ethan dissalows it.

"Crawl," Ethan says, crawling towards the bed, giving Ethan a good view of the lacey cat ears he was wearing.

"S-sir I can't get up the bed," he says, instead climbing up onto the chair, scooting it over to the bed, then climbing off.

"I knew you could do it," Ethan smiles, grabbing his chin. His cock still throbs as he lays atop Ethan's chest- a kitten awaiting orders, almost silently purring some. "Get off me," Ethan demands.

"S-sorry, sir-" he corrects himself.

"Spread-eagle on the bed," Ethan says as he gets off of it. Masaru obliges, spreading his legs out first, then attempting to move his hands.

"I-I can't move my hands, sir."

"Good," Ethan says as he grabs a flogger from a large _Adam and Eve_ box. Masaru looks at it, almost in horror.

"W-will this hurt?" he innocently asks as he looks at it.

"You be the judge of that," Ethan says, striking it down on the sole of Masaru's still unbound foot. His whole body shakes as he loudly yelps. Ethan goes to his other foot and does the same, with a similar reaction, though it seems more focused on that side of his body. Masaru struggles against his restraint some.

"St-stop! That hurts sir! I'm just a maid!" Ethan smiles as he brings the flogger up Masaru's body, the tassles of it rubbing against his skin and making him shiver, going up to his groin, tickling his cock a bit- in fact, Masaru giggles some. Until Ethan brings the flogger up, then send sit crashing back down onto Masaru's tender genitals, them turning a blushy pink as he looses whatever progress of a boner he had. Ethan quickly and with one jerk turns Masaru onto his chest, him squirming a bit as Ethan coils back, sending every last bit of energy he had into a flog on his ass, drawing blood. Masaru yelps louder than before and squirms even more, as if trying to escape, though it was obvious he was having the time of his life.

"That's what happens if you disobey, okay little girl? Now tell me who your Master is?"

"I-it's you!"

"Good girl," Ethan says. "I'm doing 10 of those if you cum before I allow you to."

"P-please sir..."

"Are you talking back to me?!" Ethan asks in a shocked voice as he rubs the flogger against Masaru's fragile skin teasingly.

"N-no, sorry sir."

"Good," Ethan says as he slowly thrusts his way back into Masaru's passage, Masaru gasping as he did, still extremely tight- without much force, it'd be hard to get a pinky in. Nevertheless, Ethan manages to jam in all 20 cm once more, making Masaru yelp, Ethan beginning to fuck him at this big thrust-short pause pattern. He puts his hand on Masaru's cock and begins to jerk it off as fast as he could, Masaru squirming as Ethan fucks him hard, his legs moving around haphazardly.

"F-fuck!" Masaru moans out as he nears his orgasm, Ethan only just now getting close.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"You better not!" Ethan yells, giving his ass a firm slap to remind him of the consequences. Just to add to his slutty pleasure, Ethan slides his fingers into Masaru's mouth. Masaru begins to suck on them eagerly- this giving him something to think about that wasn't as mindnumbingly pleasureful. He begins to hold back his orgasm conciously, trying as hard as he could to keep it in, Ethan's balls drawing in as he nears his own climax, still jerking off Masaru by the time he explodes, going on to fill Masaru's ass with even more of his warm seed, Masaru squirming now, holding back with all his might. Ethan turns him over- the second he's on his back, reaching his limit, exploding an enormous load all over Ethan's still-moving hand and his own chest. Ethan quickly stops jerking, licking up all of the cum, then giving Masaru's balls a big slap.

"AHH!" he yells out, trying to move but Ethan holds his balls like a door-knob. "L-let go of me, it hurts! You're hurting me!"

Ethan smiles, only squeezing harder, Masaru yipping like a puppy, squirming even more as he tries to resist his restraint harder than ever, unable to and only causing himself more pain from Ethan's tight grip around his nuts.

After a minute of this torture, Ethan lets go, Masaru's balls going back to their normal color as he pants, calming down. Ethan smiles, taking a large roll of tape, turning Masaru back onto his back as he sets the tape down. "I'm finishing your punishment then I'm gonna use this," he says as he nods to the tape, then grabs the flogger.

"W-what are you gonna do with it~" Masaru innocently asks, just before Ethan flogs Masaru as hard as he could again.

"One. I'm going to restrain you completely, milk your cock until the lightest touch makes you squirm helplessly, then I'm going to fill your throat and cover your body with cum."

"W-why?"

"Two!" Ethan strikes down again with the same pressure. "Because you asked for this, you whore," he explains as Masaru yells and squirms around like a worm. Masaru grits his teeth as Ethan strikes down more; "Three", "Four", "Five", "Six"...

He was completely numb in his ass by "Seven!"

By "Eight!" he was pleading for Ethan to stop now.

By "Nine...", his heart was beating faster than it had in ages, his ass was bright red and tender as if it were sunburnt.

"TEN!" Ethan yells, striking somehow even harder, Masaru jumping in the bed autonomously.

"W-we done now?" Masaru asks.

"Yes, Kitten," Ethan says with a smile, turning Masaru over and leaning in to kiss him, getting right to his mouth, puckering up before giving his face a slap and grabbing it. "We're done with the part where you can move," he smiles, hopping off of the bed. Masaru looks on with a face of almost-horror as he tries to move, unable to move his hands which were both asleep under his weight anyway, and unable to move his legs as everything under his ass was numb by now, and would be limp either way. His squirms prove ineffective as Ethan holds him down, taking the tape as he forces Masaru's legs together, spiraling down his legs from his groin with the tape, even binding his feet together to be sure. As if this wasn't enough, he tapes his arms in place for added restraint, then ties the whole ensemble down to the bed at many a lines across him, though making sure his chest and cock were both as clear of tape as possible. He then takes a marker and holds it in front of masaru's eyes, then takes it and writes in the biggest letters he could: "S L U T".

Masaru fakes a disgust, inside excited, but outwardly seeming disapproving. Ethan then takes to his face- which Masaru can't help but smile at, writing "Slutty Maid" and "Will Suck Dick for Cuddles" on his cheeks, throwing the marker away as he sits in front of Masaru's neck.

"If you want me to take you out of this restraint, you best start sucking," Ethan says, his cock right in front of Masaru's mouth. He quickly begins to bob his head up and down it. "And suck it good," Ethan adds. Masaru speeds himself up, Ethan lifting himself up so the angle is more comfortable for both of them, then slaps Masaru's face. "just stop it, you're pitiful," he says. Masaru stops and takes his mouth away, frowning slightly. Ethan forces his mouth open, then jams his cock into it all the way, bending as it reaches Masaru's throat, beginning to throatfuck him as quick and hard as he could, Masaru unable to move anything now as he gets choked out by the massive cock inside him.

Ethan would continue to thrust quickly, Masaru slightly choking as he takes it, unable to hesitate. He cracks a slight smile as he feels Ethan's cock begin to throb, then chokes on his load as it shoots out of his tip and into his stomach, bloating him up slightly. Masaru smiles at Ethan as he pulls out and starts to jerk off in Masaru's face, Ethan moving back after a few seconds and beginning to ride Masaru's cock quickly while he jacks himself off.

Minutes later, he feels himself approaching an orgasm and gets off of Masaru's length as _it_ cums, finishing his own load off on Masaru's face, letting his cum splatter all over it.

Now almost completely out of cum to give, he rests his cock in Masaru's mouth as it softens. Masaru tries to suck it off but it keeps getting softer until after a few seconds, unable to push him off, Ethan's piss begins to trickle out of his cock and into Masaru's throat. He tries to move his head away but is unsucessful, being forced to take the piss, literally.

Ethan finishes the piss and moves away from Masaru's mouth and grabs a knife, then runs it slowly along Masaru's tender skin, Masaru shivering from the cold blade slightly. After teasing him with it for a few seconds, he lets up, using the knife to cut away all of his restraint, turning him over to finish the job but cutting his arms free, then finishing up with the cuffs that were part of his outfit, unclipping them. He throws all the tape to the floor, along with the knife and cuffs, then cuddles into Masaru, who warmly accepted this affection and aftercare.

"P-piss? You're into that?"

"Usually I'd think of it as a punishment, but you wanted me to go all out. So I did. It's your fault~" he teases him, giving him a quick kiss. "I love you?"

"I love you~" masaru replies, returning him with another playful kiss.

"You'll have to wear that maid outfit more often~" Ethan smiles, slowly rubbing up and down Masaru's body as they cuddle tightly.

"Mmm, you'll have to be rough more often."

"I'm not sure if I can..."

"That's fine. _No maid outfit, then~_ " he teases.

"Grrr... fine." Ethan submits, spitting in Masaru's mouth. "Like that?"

"Y-yeah" Masaru says as he swallows it, closing his eyes as he lays his head on Ethan's chest. Ethan slowly pets him as the two fall into a natural post-rough-sex nap.


	15. Putting An End to Things

Ethan wakes up naturally, and with a note on his chest, probably from his kitten;

"Sorry about not being with you when you woke up, Max needed me."

Ethan shrugs this away and lays back, just as a knock is heard on the door, then it opens. Taina was carrying a large suitcase into his room. He sits up in the bed as she closes and locks the door afterwards.

"Hey Taina, what's going-"

"It's Mistress for now," she interrupts, quickly walking up to him without any explaination, then jabbing him with a syringe and depressing the fluid inside into the veins in his arm. Within seconds, Ethan was sound asleep. Taina then knew she had 10 minutes to get ready for his re-awakening. She searched his room for one of those minutes, looking for whatever bondage gear she could. She finds the cage that Yumi had used. _Perfect!_

She puts on and locks the cage, finding the plug he had gotten from Meghan, sticking it inside of him, though hoping to be able to use that hole later. She then went to her own case of goodies, pulling out handcuffs, applying them, then a spreader bar between ankle cuffs, then a medium-length chain between his bed-frame and both of his ankles, making sure he wouldn't be able to move from the bed. She then ties a rope tightly around his neck and binds it to each corner of the top half of the bed frame. She then takes duct-tape and ties around his torso and arms tightly, going a few full rotations before ripping the tape off the role. She was running low on time now, so she sets all of her gear out beside him on the bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to do any amount of squirming that would be able to knock them off: A flogger, candles, an ice tray, an _extremely large_ strapon, a set of markers, a knife, the kind of cups that doctors make you pee into with a sealed top and a catheter tube, nipple clamps, and finally, a small bottle of cum lube and syringe- that would surely be inserted into the tube feeding out of the strapon.

As she finishes doing this, Ethan wakes up, smiling as he realizes what Taina had done.

"So, you little slut, you're gonna let Yumi take all that care of you? And then think she's harder than me? Well I'm bringing out everything I've got. You're going to realize that I know how to please a slut the right way. She has machines that do it for her. She's pathetic."

Ethan slightly cowers, his body now shaking as much as it could - not much - at the news that she was going all-in.

"Y-you're bringing everything? Didn't you say that involved a knife? A-and uh... pissing on me and..."

"Relax little boy, I won't be pissing on you," she says, "Just in you. Oh and," she picks up the knife. "I know you're excited~" her warm and calm voice teases.

"I uh... can we not?"

"Wh-what do you mean? You don't like this?"

"I kinda was hoping I could go one day without being completely fucked."

"Can today not be that day? Because I'm all set up and I don't want to waste good tranquilizer just to untie you. We're doing this."

"... fine, Mistress. You have my consent or whatever..."

"Good good," she smiles, stripping herself down in front of him just to tease his caged cock. "Wait..." she begins. "Nevermind," she adds. "You like this pussy?"

"Yes I do, Mistress. It looks juicy."

"Well I wouldn't mind giving you a taste. That sound good?"

"Why of course it does, Mistress. What are you serving today? Lemonade or water?"

"Yes," she answers slyly before hopping onto the bed, having to step over her various torture devices just to sit on his face, smiling as she does. "Now lick and pray I orgasm before I need to piss."

Ethan had already started licking as she said this, only grunting a bit as she teases his cock through the cage. She begins to make quiet grunts, that take a few minutes to turn to moans, then more to turn to all-out cries as she rides the gradient-wave of pleasure his tongue provides to her. "I might keep you as a little toy!" she moans out. "F-fuck! Lick me you slut!"

Ethan had been complying this order for 10 minutes now, and his tongue was tired, but he knew the ending was worth it. It felt like a rush as all of her juices began to leak inside of him, her moaning reaching a climactic peak as she sent squirt all in his mouth and throat while simulataneously having a warm stream of piss flood inside of him.

It took about a minute for her moaning to stop and for her to finally climb off of him. He had swallowed every last bit of her juices by then. She takes the flogger and teases his cock with it, every bit of his tip extremely sensitive from the teasing. She then slowly takes out the plug from his ass, his entrance convulsing to adapt to not having anything in it. She sticks it in his mouth. "This'll give you something to bite down on~" she teases before putting on the strapon, putting some cum in the syringe, testing it before mounting his tight hole. The strapon was already larger than the massive plug and it was only half an inch in. She smiles before giving a quick flog to his thigh. He grunts onto the plug as she quickly thrusts inside of him, claiming his hole back for her own, beginning to take it as quick as she could. He moans helplessly as his ass gets violated by the gigantic cock, his body slightly rocked back and forward with each thrust in and out, each one a new moan and a new tease to his prostate and caged length.

The makeshift bite- aka the plug- falls out of his mouth, making Taina strike him harshly on the chest with the flogger. He grunts loudly, his moans now louder than ever as each thrust delivered him pleasure. She slaps his balls as she notices them growing near an orgasm. "You don't cum until I do!" she barks at him. His moans get louder as she begins to plot when she'll decide on cumming.

It took a few more flogs to his nuts before she decided it was time, him holding back a huge touchless orgasm as she depresses the syringe, causing an enormous load to fill his ass, making the slowed thrusts easier until she eventually pulls out, a nice creampie in his tight hole as it contracts almost orgasmically, Ethan sending his load all over the cage's metal bars and the lock's golden chassis.

Taina takes off the strapon and lets it fall to the floor, the last bit of cum still squeezing out. The ice was beginning to melt so it seemed like a good time for temperature play. She squeezes a few cubes into his ass and another under his submissive tongue, then lights the candles on top of his chest and holds the last one over his caged tip. His whole body shivers as hot wax begins to fall along his chest and onto his penis. Her free hand secures the nipple clamps on his boytiddies and then slowly teases his ass with another cube.

It wasn't but a few minutes before the pain from his cock being encrusted in wax was unbearable. She smiles as he begins to yell out in pain something that seemed like "Mistress please stop", only silencing him by placing that candle in his throat, using her now free hand to write on his body, most notably over the fading SAS messaage, writing over it with "Submits to anyone with handcuffs!" and then in parentheses under it: "(But mostly Taina.)"

She then takes the other colors of markers that she had and drew a gay pride flag on his forehead, then with black marker over it, writes "Call me a Fag 4 free blowjob/anal!"

Now done with the writing gig, she takes the cup and catheter, sliding the tube of the catheter through the cage and into his urethra. His grunts on the candle before she takes it out, setting aside all of the candles and blowing them out.

"Now," she begins, "You're going to piss in this cup. Either that or you're going to cum. What would you prefer?"

"C-cum..."

"Good. Thanks for telling me. Now piss."

"W-why..."

"Do I need a motive? You do what I say, slut."

"O-ok..." he falters.

"If you can't piss in the next 5 minutes, I'm leaving you here. And there's nothing that'll blow up to save you. You'll have to wait until that little boyfriend of yours comes to check on you. Keep in mind I can get into your phone and tell him you're having hot sex for the next few hours and that he shouldn't come in. And then lock the door on my way out. I think doing what I say is the better option here, don't you?"

Ethan nervously nods, attempting to push out piss. He was actually lucky- if it weren't for his drink at the beginning of the session, he'd be nigh on dehydrated. He wasn't, though. But for heaven's sake, he couldn't piss.

It took the light tingling of Taina rolling her sharp blade along his tender stomach for him to finally be able to push out something- anything. It was a tiny amount, though after a few more seconds, finally a long stream begins to exit him and enter the cup, eventually beginning to fill up the tube. Taina smiles, taking the cup and replacing it with her mouth as he finishes off his pissing, drinking what was left of it that hadn't entered the cup, which she seals and puts back into her bag for safe-keeping, along with all her other equipment. At least, what wasn't on him.

"You did good. It was quick but it's at least a rebuttal. I don't think Yumi's going to do jack shit honestly. Now... where would a slut like you put the key to his cage?"

"I uh... you see, Taina... Yumi gave me this cage for foreplay. Like, i'd put it on then go in her room and ask if she can take it off for me and she'd be like "well only if you submit to me" and it'd be sexy. What you've done is tied me down and locked up my cage on me, and now I can't do that. So either you untie me or you go steal the key. I doubt she'll give it to you, with this rivalry."

"She's always in her room. I'll just go fuck it out of her. I'll be right back!" she announces, grabbing her bag and things and leaving.

\---

Taina bursts into Yumi's room. She's busy texting a friend.

"What do you want, Taina?" she asks without looking.

"Tell me where Ethan's chastity key is, Yumi."

"What's wrong? Did you fuck him so hard he can't walk to get it himself?"

"I mean probably but that's beside the point. I want to prove to him that I can get it from you."

"Why wouldn't you be able to? I'm not _that_ competitive."

"Yumi, you fucked him just to prove a point and gave him a whole day of aftercare to continue proving it. He thinks you're stubborn."

"Oh... well I mean... I wasn't just going to give it to you?"

"Oh, you want some smoke?"

"No, just proof that you're better, that's all I want."

"Fine. Just know you're submitting to me and if I think you're too bratty, I could just leave you both tied up. You don't have a problem submitting to Grace and she's not too imposing, now is she?"

"N-no she isn't Mistress..."

"Good girl. Now strip for me."

Yumiko quickly and playfully complies, throwing her clothes to the side and spreading her legs open for Taina, who walks over to her bed and sends a finger onto her pussy as she rolls atop her and into a kiss. Taina had a different intent than Yumi. She wanted to make Yumi cum harder than she ever had before. Yumi already knew she could dom, and Taina knew this and that she was probably just jerking her around to get sex, so she'd comply with her wants with a massive tease- that being an orgasm. A mind game of sorts.

Yumi eagerly kissed back, her body slowly rocking to the beat of Taina's rubbing, eventually the finger slipping in and turning to fingering. Yumi knew what Taina was doing already and didn't resist, again, knowing of Taina's capabilities. Instead, she begins to quietly moan as Taina pleasured her, swiftly fingering her with two- then three fingers pumping in and out of Yumi's tight slit.

Her moans increase over time as Taina eagerly milks her pussy with her fingers, sticking in a fourth and fifth, ravaging her hole as she screams out in pleasure. It didn't take but a few minutes for her body to convulse like she was seizing, her moans climaxing as she squirts all over Taina's hand uncontrollably. It takes over a minute for her to cool down and stop shaking.

"Th-thank you..." she says.

"Just tell me where the key is."

"Not unless you... hm... I've got you by his balls, don't I."

"I could get a tool-kit and easily break that pitiful lock you had. But I knew this was happening. So just say it, Yumi."

"Sit on my face~" she playfully says, bumping herself up on the bed so she's laying completely and comfortably flat. Taina sighs as she does so, then hops onto the bed, sitting on yumi's face as she begins to lick into her slit.

It's the same affair, but in reverse. It doesn't take but 10 minutes for Taina to cum, then she gets off of Yumi's face.

"Fine," she says after swallowing Taina's squirt. "Close your eyes, it'll be a surprise."

Taina complies. Yumi surprisingly doesn't pull any funny business... yet. "Ok, now open," Yumi says. Taina opens her eyes to find Yumi hovering over her on the bed. "Eat my ass. The key's in there somewhere."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"I'm not fucking with you. Well I am, but I'm not lying. The key is in my ass. Use your tongue to make my ass nice and loose enough so it falls right out. Unless you want to stick your finger up however many inches deep it is. I doubt you could do that. Welcome to try, though."

Taina pushes Yumi onto the bed, who giggles as she does. "YES!" she yells, knowing where this is going. Taina's extremely dominant side shows, grabbing rope and forcing her arms by her side, then using tape to seal the deal. She then grabs two giant vibrating dildos, forcing one directly up her ass and beginning to thrust it as much as she could. It took until Yumi started moaning for Taina to take it out, replacing it with her fist, Yumi's ass adapting and convulsing to fit the new size of her arm, Taina finding the key and replacing her arm with the dildo, turning on the vibrations, taking the other one and doing the same thing in her pussy. She holds them in with tape, then tapes her legs together, then gagging her mouth with a ball gag. She smiles as she leaves Yumi helpless, bound and gagged in her own room.

She locks the door on her way out, taking all her stuff with her.

She then returns to Ethan's room, flashing the key in her hand. She begins to unbind Ethan.

"I am so sorry that took too long, Yumi was being a bitch. I gave her what she deserved," she says after taking the cage off and taking the bindings off of his legs and arms and neck.

"No worries, it's been kinda fun thinking about people just walking in here and seeing me like this..."

Taina nods and sets the key on his desk, under his laptop. "Don't let Yumi have that back. And sorry again and... I'd love to give you aftercare but like... I feel bad being with you after all this. She can have her damn title if she wants it."

"No one person owns me. That will never change."

Despite not knowing how he was right, he ended up being extremely accurate. No one would end up owning him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot to note on this one. First of all, I lost some of my work which is why near the end is rushed. I was going off memory.
> 
> Second of all, this made me have an anxiety attack which meant I couldn't write as well which is no fun.
> 
> Third of all... yeah, I don't like doing Lesbian scenes. I thought I could handle it and that it'd be sexy but this chapter turned out all kinds of bad.


	16. Obligatory Combat Chapter #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i would NEVER cut corners!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i cut corners. but... ITS FINE. because y'all have some new stuff to read, i guess. i'll need to re-read the story or view the summaries because tbh i forgot what ethan even does. like his special ability. anyway. super short chapter. sorry about that >~<

Masaru nuzzles into Ethan as they lie down together, Ethan slowly stroking Masaru's hair. They were both staring at the wall, thinking of each other in their heads. Ethan closes his eyes as he gives Masaru a quick kiss. "I love you," he says.

"I love you too," Masaru says, closing his eyes as well, yawning.

"Tired, sweetheart?"

"Mhm... long day."

"I'm tired too, don't worry-" Ethan says, ending his sentence as a loud bell rings.

"Fuck. Absolutely perfect," Masaru complains. "Get suited up. We've got a mission."

"Whaaa?"

"Suit the fuck up Ethan!" Masaru yells, scrambling out of bed and towards his room.

Ethan was slightly surprised by Masaru's bluntness, but doesn't dwell on it, quickly grabbing on his suit and putting on a prototype he had the research department throw together of his helmet. Despite looking like a fighter pilot, he was ready to go, quickly storming out of his room and down the hall, many other people alongside him, all managing to fit into the large and fast elevators- they seemed faster now than before.

Everyone ran like a frenzy to the armory, Ethan only following everyone else, going to cubby 50 and grabbing his gun- a self-modded .50 AK15, his side-arm, a SilencerCo Maxim-9 with an extra-long magazine holding 35 bullets. He grabbed a few extra mags for both, stuffing them in his pockets before heading out just in the middle of the rest of the team.

He saw members of the SAS. He saw Elias and Craig and Meghan and everyone who had grudged with him. They were all serious, as if their work was completely separate to their personal lives- something that he hadn't realized until work actually began.

They file onto a plane that was sitting on the runway as a gigantic hole in the dome of the base opens up, the plane's engines starting to turn, the swirls in the center turning into white spots.

\---

Ethan arrives inside the plane for the first time ever. It was actually pretty nice. There was a command center, Max sitting at it, his chair turned to face all of the drop-seats. Everyone filed to their seats, Ethan included, copying their actions. It seemed like the back of each seat was strapping on as if they were backpacks... or parachutes, given the context.

It wouldn't take but a few minutes for everyone to strap into a seat- this time there was no order. Once everyone was in, takeoff began. Max stands up in spite of the steep angle and begins talking;

"Masks are back at it. Raided Google's datacenter in Lenoir. Luckily for us, we won't even be able to get to flying altitude by the time you all have to jump out, it's less than 30 miles away. This seems deliberate. Treat the situation with caution, as you know what's at stake here. They have 12 hostages and have killed a 13th. Kill the masks, not the hostages, take back Google."

The rest of the ride was quiet. There weren't any more questions and there wasn't much else to be said. It didn't take but a few minutes before Max gave the countdown.

"Dropping in five," everyone leaned forward, "four," the bay opens, "three, two, one, DROP!"

Everyone leans forward and drops out, Ethan included, the target of the Masks- whoever the fuck those guys were (they seem like dicks)- a large plain building with a lot of cooling on the roof- which happened to be where everyone was about to land.

**_— Skipping this for now. Nag me about it and I may decide to write some combat but it’s why I’ve been gone so long. You’re welcome dark :) —_ **

The helicopter silently whirs as it lands back at base. Ethan and Masaru seemed to be the first people out, giddy as schoolgirls to run back inside, a task they’d quickly complete, skipping the post-mission report. Not because they were particularly excited to be inside or anything, but they got dirty and both knew _exactly_ what that meant. They had to shower.

So they get to the showers, and you know the drill…

They strip themselves down in the empty locker room, no one around to judge them as they flock to the same shower stall, turning the water on, Ethan pressing himself against Masaru’s perfect feminine body, wrapping his hands around his petite ass, starting to make out with Masaru’s blood-spattered face, the sweat running down their bodies and mixing with the still frostily-cold water being spattered onto their skin, cleaning off more blood and dirt and gunpowder, Masaru responding to the kiss by pressing himself against Ethan, forcing him against the other side of the shower, their dicks getting hard against each other, Masaru’s kiss easily overtaking Ethan’s as Ethan loses the fight for dominance and begins to melt against Masaru’s own touch, which slowly crawled from the outside of Ethan’s bubble-butt towards his hole, only before retracting completely leaving Ethan flushed but still remaining in-place as Masaru grabs some 3-in-1 (they are man children after all) soap and runs it through Ethan’s wavy hair, getting it nice and covered before moving his hands down to Ethan’s skin, starting below his chin and running down his neck, giving him a little bit of playful choking before continuing to his nipples, showing them extra attention then running back up to his arms, going down his arms slowly, using this as a chance to move them to behind him, Ethan still melted in defeat as Masaru goes back up his arms then down his chest, covering his back as well, then running down each leg with both hands to assure good coverage, though not touching his feet and going back up to his crotch while crouching on the floor, sticking a finger into his ass and wiggling it further inside, the soap acting as a good lube, his other hand contributing by slowly milking his cock.

All this time, Ethan said nothing, busy moaning to each little touch. He had gotten pent up due to literally everyone teasing him over the mission. And thus, his release only took a few minutes of this prostate milking to be begging Masaru to allow him to cum. Masaru, not used to being dominant, felt an odd power with this question, thus answering as such;

“Not yet sweetheart,” he said slightly lovingly and slightly sadistically.

“Nnggghhh,” he grunts out, holding back with all his might. “Sorry Master…” he moans out just seconds later as a large load forces itself out of his tip all over Masaru’s face. Masaru giggles and lifts himself up to Ethan’s face. “Why don’t you help me clean off now? Start with my face.” By now, Masaru was mostly cleaned off from the water alone, but the cum was splattered all over his innocent visage. Ethan gives Masaru a cute giggle then playfully licks all the way up his face, acting like a vacuum cleaner going in straight lines up then down. Masaru turns off the water.

“Thank you Ethan…” he says, giving his ass a little grope then walking out. Ethan would follow.

“You’re welcome Massy,” he giggles, putting on one of the robes that was way too big for him. Masaru did the same and they took their gear and went back to Ethan’s room.


End file.
